Forbidden Lover
by mryko
Summary: Hideto et Setsuna sont deux amis depuis l'adolescence. Rien ne semble les séparer jusqu'au jour où Hideto aspire à former un groupe de rock. Il devient alors l'une des plus grandes icônes de la J-Music. Mais ce statut à un prix.
1. Prologue

_C'est ma toute première fiction. Elle a pour personnages principaux le chanteur japonais Hyde et... une illustre inconnue sortie de mon cerveau ! Peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas Hyde, mais ce récit vous le présentera. L'histoire est bien simple en soi. Elle raconte la biographie de Hyde, de sa vie anonyme à son statut d'icône du J-Rock -sauf que j'ai intégré une certaine romance fictive dedans et que quelques éléments ont été retirés ou ajoutés. Sachez que même si tout ces noms vous sont inconnu, l'histoire est accessible à tous ! Bonne lecture._

**PROLOGUE**

Finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé durant tout ce temps. Légèrement peut-être. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi long, et son regard plus assuré. Mais rien de très concret. Le seul changement radical qui avait du opérer depuis, c'était sans doute les chiffres de son compte en banque. Quand il posa les yeux elle, d'un seul coup, c'était comme si tout ces mois, ces années, ces longues heures à attendre un coup de fil, une lettre, étaient balayés. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Puis ce fut comme un électrochoc. Les cris des fans revinrent aux oreilles du chanteur. La batterie marquant le rythme seul, empreinte de la chanson. Plus que jamais, la chanson était pour elle. « Forbidden Lover »


	2. Chapter 1

**MARS 1984**

-Setsuna ? Le diner est prêt, descends.  
-J'arrive maman.

L'adolescente s'arracha à la contemplation de la maison face à la sienne et descendit l'escalier en soupirant. Durant le repas, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Monsieur et Madame Takarai, ses voisins. _Ils sont aveugles_, pensa Setsuna, _comment ne pas s'apercevoir que leur fils commence à filer du mauvais coton ?_ En effet, depuis qu'Hideto avait fait la connaissance de ces deux étranges garçons, il avait bien changé. Certes, maintenant Hideto parlait plus aisément, s'ouvrait plus, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que du positif dans cette rencontre. Il commençait à sécher les cours, et l'autre jour, Setsuna l'avait même aperçu en train de fumer avec ses « potes ». Il était loin le temps où elle et Hideto s'échangeaient quelques sourires discrets et poli. La jeune fille planta rageusement ses baguettes dans le morceau de sashimi.

-Setsuna ! s'écria sa mère.

Setsuna sursauta et suivi le regard de son père qui se portait sur les baguettes enfoncés dans la nourriture. Elle mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle faisait offense au plat, trop absorbée sur l'évolution de son voisin. Elle s'excusa, prétendit être fatiguée et remonta à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, Setsuna s'approcha de la fenêtre et pu regarder à loisir la maison face à la sienne.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le sommeil ne voulant pas de Setsuna, elle continua à fixer machinalement la maison de ses voisins –que pouvait-elle fait d'autre ?-, quand elle remarqua deux silhouettes en bas de la maison des Takarai. Setsuna se redressa pour mieux assister à la scène. L'un des deux individus ramassa se qu'il semblait être un caillou et la jeta sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Hideto. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et une troisième silhouette fit son apparition. Cette dernière passa agilement par la fenêtre et descendis de la maison par la gouttière, telle une barre de pompier. Une fois les pieds sur le sol, Hideto et ses deux amis partirent vers une route sombre en vélo. _A cette heure-ci ? Il est encore debout ?_ se dit Setsuna, _Remarque, je ne suis pas mieux_, constata-t-elle en consultant son réveil. _Quand il reviendra et qu'il sera seul, je lui parlerai. Ce n'est pas bon qu'il reste avec ces deux types_.

Encore fallait-il que Setsuna reste éveillée. Malheureusement, quand la montre de cette dernière afficha cinq heures du matin, Hideto n'était toujours pas revenu. _Qu'il aille au diable_, pensa Setsuna dans son lit, laissant le sommeil la rattraper.

Après ce qui semblait être quelques secondes pour la jeune fille, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonna dans toute la maison et réveilla Setsuna. C'était ça le problème dans cette maison. Rien n'était isolé, on entendait tout. Y compris les pas précipités de Sayuri, la mère de l'adolescente, pour décrocher.

-Allo ? entendit Setsuna. Saya ! s'exclama Sayuri, comment vas-tu...

Setsuna, se redressa et regarda son réveille : huit heure et demi. _Déjà ! Mais j'ai à peine dormi !_ Elle se laisse retomber dans son lit et écouta sa mère.  
-Oh non ! s'exclama Sayuri. Si je peux faire quelque chose... Veux-tu que l'ont vous rejoigne ?... D'accord... Et comme va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse. Oh, je vois. Nous arriverons bientôt.

Sayuri raccrocha. Il y eut une furtive conversation avec son mari qui s'exclama à son tour. La mère monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Setsuna, dit-elle tout doucement, les Takarai on un problème. Leur fils est à l'hôpital et ils ont besoin de notre soutient. Lèves-toi et prépares-toi vite. On part dans une demi-heure.

Setsuna hocha la tête bien que sa mère ne pu la voir et cette dernière ferma la porte. _Leur fils est à l'hôpital_. Cette phrase résonna un bon moment dans la tête de la jeune fille. _J'en étais sûre, pensa celle-ci, je suis persuadée que cela à un rapport avec sa promenade nocturne_.

Durant le trajet, Setsuna pesta contre les deux amis d'Hideto. Quand bien même, Setsuna n'avait pas de lien particulier avec le fils des Takarai, mais elle avait toujours eut une certaine affection pour lui. Pas pour le jeune adolescent qui faisait le mur tard le soir –ou très tôt le matin, tout était relatif-, pas pour ce garçon qui se faisait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Non. Setsuna, elle, appréciait le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu au jardin d'enfant. Le garçon qui lui souriait tandis que les autres lui faisaient des grimaces. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas amis, mais Setsuna veillait à le surveiller, à prendre soin de lui en quelque sorte.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se hâtèrent à trouver la bonne chambre mais une fois devant la porte, ils hésitèrent à entrer. En effet, d'après ce qu'ils entendaient dans la pièce d'à côté, ils étaient sûrs que les Takarai ne prenaient pas le thé ou discutaient du beau temps.

-Sérieusement Hideto ! Du vélo en pleine nuit ?! Dans une montagne !  
-Maman...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

Hideto aurait bien aimé répondre que la réponse était dans la question précédente –du vélo- mais il avait bien peur que sa mère prenne ça pour de l'insolence. Il se contenta de fixer les vingtaines d'égratignures qui étaient gravé dans son bras droit, celui de gauche étant complètement plâtré.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?  
Un long silence.  
-Très bien. Attendons de voir ce que va dire ton père quand il reviendra.

Quand on parlait du loup... Côté couloir, les infirmières s'inquiétaient un peu. N'importe qui se serait inquiéter de toute manière. La vu de trois personnes, l'oreille collée contre la porte comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, c'était clair que ce n'était pas fameux. Et monsieur Takarai qui s'approchait au fur et à mesure de cet étrange groupe, se demandait si on ne lui faisait pas une blague. Puis quand il reconnut les individus...

-Kyo-san ? murmura-t-il.  
Le père de Setsuna se redressa vivement et identifia monsieur Takarai.  
-Isao-san, s'exclama Kyo, nous étions en train de...  
Un râle d'exaspération résonna derrière la porte.  
-... juger si Saya était en état de voir des visiteurs ? continua Isao en rigolant doucement.  
La porte s'ouvrit violement sur un visage très crispée de Saya Takarai. Quand elle reconnu la famille Okada, son visage matérialisa.  
-Ah ! Toi, dit-elle en prenant par le col son mari, va là-dedans et essaye de soutirer des réponses à ce gosse.  
Sans avoir le temps de répondre, monsieur Takarai se retrouva dans la chambre. Saya souffla et regarda les Okada.  
-Je suis désolé que vous assistiez à ça. Hideto sait être vraiment...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Sayuri, et si tu nous expliquais la situation autour d'un café ?

Et pendant que le pauvre Isao tentait de parler à son fils, les Okada et Saya se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Les cafés en mains et les banalités échangés, madame Takarai confessa la mésaventure d'Hideto.

-Ah, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour sortir de la maison, mais quand la gendarmerie nous a appelé, avec Isao, on a constaté qu'il manquait son vélo. C'est un petit fermier qu'il l'a retrouvé. Apparemment, Hideto faisait du vélo en montagne. Seul. Je ne comprends pas. Il a tellement changé ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui, il ne dit rien. Je crois qu'il est en pleine crise d'adolescence.  
Sayuri hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.  
-Le plus important, c'est qu'il est en sécurité maintenant, dit cette dernière.  
-Oui, mais il est bon pour rester ici encore quelques semaines. Il a une fracture importante au bras gauche, de petites contusions et...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot qu'elle tenta de masquer. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda la table sans vraiment la voir. Quelques minutes passèrent puis soudain, elle se redressa et fixa Setsuna avec insistance. Son visage semblait être gentil et aimable mais son regard fou flanqua la trouille à Setsuna.  
-Mais toi, murmura Saya, Setsuna, si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?  
Les parents de cette dernière se tournèrent vers elle, le regard sévère.  
L'adolescente répondit sans scrupules.  
-Bien sur, madame.  
-Tu ne sais rien à propos de tout ça ? demanda Saya.  
-Non madame, murmura Setsuna.

C'était une fleur que Setsuna faisait à Hideto là, mais elle n'était pas folle. Elle savait bien que si personne de disait rien à leur rejeton, il allait recommencer. Mais Setsuna voulait s'occuper de lui personnellement. Pourquoi ? L'adolescente elle-même l'ignorait. Elle tenait à le faire, c'était tout.

-Bien, soupira Saya. Je pense qu'il y ait autant de chance qu'Hideto ait parlé à son père que je trouve une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Lorsque les Okada et madame Takarai revinrent sur leurs pas avec l'attention de voir Hideto, ils aperçurent Isao sortir de la chambre. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis soupira tout en se dirigeant vers un siège.  
-Alors ? demanda Saya à son mari.  
Il secoua la tête. Saya leva les bras et les laissa tomber lourdement le long du corps, signe qu'elle était résignée.  
-Si vous voulez le voir, vous connaissez le chemin, murmura madame Takarai. Je n'ai personnellement plus la force d'y aller.  
-Nous ne voulons pas déranger, murmura Kyo. Il a surement besoin de se reposer. Nous viendrons plus tard.

Sur ce, les Okada leurs promirent de prendre des nouvelles, et de ne pas hésiter à demander de leur aide et ils partirent.

Plus tard, quand les parents d'Hideto passèrent dire au revoir à leurs fils pour rentrer s'occuper de l'ouverture du café, l'adolescent fut bien étonné que ses parents ne soient pas plus en colère. La fille des Okada avait sûrement tout rapporté, alors pourquoi étaient-ils si calme ? Mais avant que la mère d'Hideto ne ferme la porte, il entendit un vague « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête. Tout ce qui... ». Le reste de la phrase s'estompa lorsque ses parents s'éloignèrent. Alors la fille des Okada n'avait rien dit ? Cela étonna fortement Hideto, persuadé que sa mère allait lui passer le savon du siècle la minute précédente. Mais pourquoi ? En quel honneur ? Hideto tenta de se rappeler du lien qu'il avait avec Setsuna mais ne trouva rien de vraiment concret. Alors à quoi bon un tel service ? Hideto secoua la tête. Il ne trouverait aucune réponse.

Au PUB HOUSE APPLE, le café des Takarai, la nouvelle à propos d'Hideto avait fait le tour du quartier. Et tandis qu'Isao Takarai essuyait un énième verre, un client s'approcha afin de partager sa compassion. La journée allait être très longue.


	3. Chapter 2

**AVRIL 1984**

Deux semaines passèrent et Hideto pu finalement rentrer chez lui. Certes, il n'allait recommencer ses ballades nocturnes de si tôt mais il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne passerait plus ses journées dans ce maudit hôpital. Ainsi, suite à de nombreuses coupures qu'il avait eut durant sa chute, Hideto hérita de cicatrices assez voyantes au niveau du cou. Et pour enfoncer le clou, il sortit de l'hôpital le veille de la rentrée. Dieu merci, ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison pour vérifier si Hideto séchait les cours, ce qui arrangea bien le garçon.

Le matin de la rentrée, ce fut une Setsuna en retard qui sortit de la maison. Son uniforme était mis à la vas-vite et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de déjeuner. Dans sa précipitation, ses lacets n'avaient pas été faits et naturellement, elle trébucha, renversant ses affaires au sol.

-Nom d'un chien ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
Son genou droit avait été écorché par le bitume, et, avec la chance qui caractérisait Setsuna, le sang avait taché sa jupe.  
-Parfait ! Ragea-t-elle. C'est parfait !  
Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses livres tout en lâchant un chapelet d'injures.  
-Un problème ?

Setsuna se tut aussitôt, et redressa très lentement la tête. Ses cheveux détaché lui masqua légèrement les yeux mais elle reconnu sans difficulté son interlocuteur.

-Laisse, je vais t'aider, proposa Hideto.  
Il se mit à son niveau et ramassa le reste des affaires de Setsuna.  
-Merci, dit-elle quand il les lui tendit.  
-Y'a pas d'quoi.

Et il s'en alla tranquillement vers sa maison, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille.

-Attends ! Lança Setsuna.  
Hideto se retourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches.  
-Oui ?  
-C'est là rentrée aujourd'hui, fit Setsuna.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu n'y vas pas ?  
-Tu vas être en retard, lui répondit l'adolescent.

C'était clair. Il comptait sécher la rentrée. Setsuna était scandalisé.

-Hideto ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.  
-Setsuna ! répondit Hideto sur le même ton.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Qui à dit que ça l'était ?  
Setsuna soupira faiblement.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? questionna-t-elle.  
-Fait quoi ?  
_Dieu que ce garçon est fatiguant_, pensa Setsuna.  
-Tu sèches les cours.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant un moment, tandis que des klaxons résonnaient au loin.

-Setsuna, tu sais, je n'ai vraiment rien contre toi. Mais... sans offenses... ça ne te regarde pas.

Bien sûr que ça ne la regardait pas. Après tout, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'était pas son amie, juste une voisine. A quoi bon lui accorder tant d'importance ? C'était ridicule. Et Setsuna se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun justificatif de lui rendre service ainsi. Ce n'était plus une question de politesse à partir de ce stade. Ne trouvant rien à dire, Setsuna hocha les épaules et partit vers le collège. Il avait raison, cela n'était pas ses oignions, alors elle ne ferait plus rien.

De son côté, Hideto pris sa réaction pour de l'indifférence à moins que... Il contempla la silhouette de Setsuna avancé au loin, sa tête baissé vers le sol. _Ouais. On est d'accord. Tu n'es pas doué avec le social toi_, fit une voix dans la tête d'Hideto. Petit à petit, tandis que Setsuna s'éloignait, la culpabilité coula sournoisement en lui. Elle voulait juste l'aider et il l'avait renvoyé bouler avec moins de délicatesse que l'aurait fait une serpillère. Le garçon soupira. Quand elle rentrerait, il irait s'excuser.

Ainsi, la journée s'écoula lentement, les secondes semblant s'étirer à l'infini. Le calme qui planait dans la maison des Takarai n'avait pas pour habitude d'angoisser le jeune homme. En temps normal, il trouvait cela apaisant, appréciable. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, ses dessins ne le plongeraient pas dans son petit monde. Hideto consulta l'heure et constata que Setsuna rentrerait bientôt. Vingt minutes. L'adolescent profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour prendre de l'argent, sortir de chez lui et se diriger vers un bar-tabac.

Le léger tintement qui résonna dans la petite pièce quand Hideto entra le fit sursauter comme à chaque fois. Comme si le petit bruit était une alarme qui hurlait la témérité de l'adolescent. Hideto avança vers la caisse et demanda faiblement :

-Bonjour, un paquet de Cheerekos s'il vous plait.

Le vendeur releva doucement la tête, l'air dubitatif. Ce garçon avait l'air si innocent et tellement jeune. Il ne pouvait pas fumer.

-C'est pour ton père fiston ? questionna l'homme dans le but de se rassurer.  
-Voila, c'est ça, murmura Hideto.

Le vendeur ne chercha pas plus loin et donna les cigarettes à Hideto une fois l'argent donné. Sortit du bar-tabac, le jeune homme s'éloigna au loin pour fumer sans être vu. Il fouilla dans le fond da sa poche et en ressortit une petite boite d'allumettes. Il frotta le soufre contre le paquet et la flamme jaillit, embrasant le tabac. Hideto aspira une première bouffée qu'il expira lentement. Il ne trouvait pas ça spécialement bon, mais pas désagréable non plus. C'était une certaine manière de faire passer le temps. Le feu arrivant au niveau du filtre, Hideto jeta la cigarette au sol et retourna vers son lotissement. _Setsuna ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._ Il ne se trompa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, la frêle silhouette de Setsuna apparu. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Hideto s'approcher vers elle, le visage rayonnant.

-Salut ! lança Hideto.

Setsuna ne répondit pas, trop partagée entre le scepticisme et l'étonnement. Était-il atteint de schizophrénie avancé ? Parce qu'il lui avait semblé qu'Hideto ne voulait pas lui parler le matin même.

-Écoute, continua Hideto, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Je ne souhaitais pas être désagréable ou que...  
-Ce n'est rien, coupa Setsuna. Je comprends. Je dois m'impliquer dans trop de choses qui me sont impersonnelles. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu séchais. Mais je ne t'ennuierais plus.

Setsuna se dirigea vers sa maison, pensant la conversation être close.

-Attend, fit Hideto. Moi, je voudrais te poser des questions. Si tu es d'accord.  
Setsuna hocha la tête pour dire oui.  
-On marche ? proposa Hideto.

Et tandis qu'ils avançaient sans direction précise, Hideto entra dans le vif du sujet.  
-Tu dois bien le savoir, il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu un accident.  
Setsuna hocha encore de la tête.  
-Et je sais que tu sais, murmura t-il.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Hideto planta son regard dans celui de Setsuna.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit Setsuna.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant. J'avais bien remarqué que tu me fixais depuis ta fenêtre. Et je sais que tu m'a vu faire le mur le soir de mon accident.  
Setsuna était surprise. Elle qui s'était donné tant de mal à être discrète, elle ne l'était pas du tout !  
-Et je voulais comprendre, poursuivit Hideto, pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit à mes parents.  
Il y un petit silence puis Setsuna se décida à parler :  
-Pour être franche avec toi, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je suppose que personne n'aime se faire passer un savon. Et puis, pas la peine d'inquiéter ta mère avec tes cigarettes et tes ballades nocturnes.  
Le ton semblait doux, mais la réplique était cinglante. Ne trouvant rien de très constructif à dire, et parce que Setsuna lui avait quand même rendu service, il ne pu rien dire d'autre que :  
-Merci.  
-Mais ne rêve pas trop. Peut-être que je ne suivrais plus tes faits et gestes à la lettre, mais si jamais tu vas trop loin, j'irais les voir cette fois. Je te conseille juste d'arrêter.  
-D'accord.  
-Hein ?  
-J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne recommencerais plus.  
Setsuna fronça les sourcils. C'était presque trop facile. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.  
-Et pourquoi je te croirais sur parole ?  
Le paquet de cigarette se fit plus lourd dans la poche d'Hideto.  
-Et bien..., commença Hideto.  
-De toute manière, fit soudainement Setsuna, je vérifiais bien demain. Nous somme dans la même classe.

Si Hideto aurait été en train de boire, il se serait sans doute étouffer. A la place, il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement. Ils s'assirent au bord d'un trottoir désert puis, au bout de quelques minutes Hideto sortit tout d'un coup :

-Mais dit-moi. A quoi ça t'avances, de vouloir m'aider comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas... c'est ce que font...  
-Les amis ? continua Hideto.

Setsuna renifla doucement pour masquer son rire nerveux. Évitant le regard d'Hideto, elle fixa sa main droite formant un point qui se mettait à trembler.

-Peut-être que l'ont peut le devenir, murmura tout doucement Setsuna.  
-Hein ?  
-Laisse tomber, souffla-t-elle la voix trainante.  
Hideto secoua la tête. Pour donner le change, il lança :  
-Alors comme ça, on est dans la même classe ?  
-Oui. Tu dois être bien malheureux.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Tu dois te dire « Chouette, une fille qui va me coller au basck' jusqu'à avril prochain ! ».  
-Pas du tout, fit Hideto avec sincérité.  
-Non ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Peut-être que cela nous permettra de mieux nous connaître.

Ils se relevèrent pour retourner vers leurs domiciles.

-Peut-être, répéta Setsuna en lui souriant.  
Arrivés devant leurs maisons respectives, ils se saluèrent.  
-A demain alors, lança Hideto.  
-A demain.


	4. Chapter 3

**AVRIL 1985**

-Debout là-dedans !

Setsuna tira violement la couette et le propriétaire du lit tomba misérablement au sol.  
-Nom d'un chien, jura Hideto, qu'est-ce... Setsuna ?!  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout au sol ? Prépares-toi vite !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Hideto.  
-Et bien, ta mère m'a demandé de te réveiller parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de venir te balancer un seau d'eau froide sur la tronche. Elle vient de partir au café avec ton père.  
-Ah.  
Il s'étira de tout son long puis se releva.  
-Merci Setsuna.  
-Y'a pas d'quoi, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et tandis que le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Setsuna s'activa à lui faire un petit déjeuner. Ce qui étais sympa avec les Takarai, c'est qu'ils étaient très chaleureux et avaient très vite considérer Setsuna comme une membre de la famille. Autant Setsuna fut gênée la première fois que Saya lui avait dit de faire comme chez elle, autant cela était pratique. Bien sur, Setsuna ne se laissait pas aller, ne baissait pas sa garde et restait parfaitement polie, mais elle profitait de pouvoir venir comme bon lui semblait chez les Takarai pour les aider ou prendre des nouvelles plutôt que de venir dans un but personnelle.

-Sa sent bon !  
Setsuna sursauta, faisant tomber une casserole -dieu merci- vide au sol.  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! Fit Setsuna.  
-Désolé. Tu déjeune avec moi ?  
-Contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Je ne poirote pas dix mille ans dans mon lit le matin de la rentrée. Dépêche-toi, sa va refroidir.  
Hideto, s'excuta.  
-C'est bon.  
Setsuna leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
-Mais je n'atteindrais jamais ton niveau culinaire, soupira-t-elle.  
Hideto ne répondit pas, gêné par le compliment.  
-Alors, c'est quoi comme lycée ?  
-Tu dois connaître : Namba Designer Gakuin, répondit Hideto.  
-Effectivement.  
-Le diplôme me permettrait d'obtenir facilement un emploi dans l'anime.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu dessine vraiment bien. Tu le fait depuis toujours !

Hideto hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas convaincu. A plusieurs reprises, il sembla vouloir parler mais se retint, gardant un visage légèrement crispé. Setsuna le remarqua bien.

-Un problème ?  
-Du tout. C'était délicieux.  
Il prit les ustensiles et se dirigea vers l'évier, tournant le dos à Setsuna.  
-Bon, je suis à regret de devoir te laisser, murmura Setsuna. Je suis désolé, si j'aurais pu, j'aurais fait la vaisselle et...  
- Setsuna, tu es mon amie, pas une boniche.  
Il entreprit de nettoyer énergiquement un bol tandis que l'adolescente consulta sa montre.  
-D'accord, je dois y aller, dit-elle. Et bien, passe une bonne rentré !  
Elle lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos et partit.  
-Toi aussi, murmura Hideto seul.

Dans le bus qui la menait à son lycée, Setsuna repensait à Hideto. Quel étrange rictus il avait sur le visage pendant le petit déjeuner ! Bah, peut-être était-il stressé par la rentrée du lycée. Il était comme ça Hideto. Introverti. Garder tout pour lui. Mais ça, Setsuna l'avait bien compris avec le temps. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. En un an, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et Hideto s'était plus vite ouvert à Setsuna que personne d'autre. Peut-être que cette dernière semblait solaire et joyeuse, et Hideto lunaire et calme mais ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Quand est-ce qu'ils l'avaient compris ? Au bout d'un mois ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir, mais il était clair que cette amitié était devenue très forte, très puissante, comme si ils étaient amis depuis toujours. C'était impensable mais pourtant vrai.

C'étaient drôle de les voir ensemble : comme des siamois ! A l'école, les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il suffisait de voir Hideto parler à une autre fille pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Setsuna qu'il arrivait à aligner plus trois mots à la suite. Pas mal de filles avaient jalousé Setsuna d'ailleurs. C'était « la fille qui trainait avec le beau garçon ». Cependant, ils s'en moquaient. Ainsi, au fil de leur troisième et dernière année de collège, les gens s'étaient résigné à _deux pour le prix d'un_. Mais quand l'année scolaire s'acheva, ils étaient un peu triste de se séparer, choisissant chacun une voix différente. Hideto avait décidé de suivre ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, le dessin, tandis que Setsuna, n'ayant pas d'idée spécifique, entra en lycée général.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à son école de design, Hideto sentait un creux au niveau de son ventre qui commençait à persister sérieusement. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si tout le monde remarquait son handicap ? Certes, il avait confiance en ses dessins, mais tout de même, n'était-pas un peu masochiste de prendre ce risque ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter plus longtemps car il arriva à destination. Comme c'était étrange ! S'attendant à voir les élèves dessiner -comme lui l'aurait fait- il fut étonner de les entendre faire de la musique. L'un d'entre eux faisait de la guitare et Hideto reconnu sans difficulté le début du morceau de GASTUNK, Devil. Il s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier, faisant mine d'attendre la sonnerie tout en tendant l'oreille. Le jeune guitariste, voyant Hideto taper du pied pour faire le rythme, lui lança :

-Tu connais ?  
Hideto sursauta. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le garçon l'avait remarqué. Il reprit ses esprits et répondit :  
-Pas qu'un peu, c'est l'un de mes groupes favoris.  
-Alors on devrait bien s'entendre. Mastuda Kaito, se présenta le ledit Kaito.  
-Takarai Hideto.  
Ils se sourièrent puis Kaito demanda :  
-Alors Takarai-san, dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
-La même chose que toi, répondit amusé Hideto. L'art du design et de l'anime.  
Kaito rigola.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, le rassura Kaito. C'est juste que, je te trouve drôle Takarai-san.  
-Ah, fit Hideto, bah... Merci ?  
Kaito rigola encore et Hideto haussa un sourcil. _Quel drôle de personnage_, pensa t-il.

Néanmoins, ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, et le hasard faisant bien les choses, Kaito et Hideto avaient trois cours en commun. Seul petit bémol de la journée, un de leurs professeurs leur avaient fait manipulé les couleurs. Coup de chance pour Hideto, personne ne s'aperçut de rien dans la classe. C'est donc un peu plus en confiance et rassuré qu'Hideto rentra chez lui, exténué.  
Les semaines passèrent et au fur et à mesure qu'Hideto passait du temps avec ce Kaito, une petite idée germait dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de la musique moi aussi ?_ Hideto raconta sa trouvaille à Setsuna un week-end, ne trouvant pas d'autres moments pour la voir.

-De la guitare, vraiment ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Si ça te plait, dit Setsuna. Tu vas donc prendre des cours, non ?  
-Et bien, je pensais apprendre en autodidacte en essayant de faire des morceaux à l'oreille, mais... La guitare est un instrument bien plus complexe que je le pensais. Alors, oui. Mais il va falloir que je me les paye, ainsi que la guitare...  
-Et tu ne pourrais pas travailler au café de tes parents ?  
Hideto secoua la tête.  
-Ils trouvent que c'est de la facilité. Pas qu'ils veuillent me rendre la tâche plus dur mais, ils veulent que je me débrouille par mes propres moyens. Tout seul.  
-Je vois, fit Setsuna.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la chambre d'Hideto et la tête de Saya apparu par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-Désolé de vous déranger les enfants. Setsuna, souhaiterais-tu dîner avec nous ?  
-Non merci Madame Takarai, je ne vais tarder. Mais merci beaucoup.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
Elle referma la porte.  
-Je vais rentrer, murmura Setsuna.  
-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger ici ?  
Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Hideto. Setsuna en fut touché.  
-Non, je ne veux pas déranger. Mais on se voit bientôt. Promis.

Hideto la raccompagna à la porte et une fois les deux amis dehors, l'un sur le pallier, l'autre sur le béton, soudainement Hideto pris Setsuna dans ses bras, et la serra très fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Cette dernière fut surprise mais contente qu'Hideto soit devenu plus démonstrative sur ses sentiments. Et tandis qu'elle entoura la fine taille d'Hitedo de ses maigres bras, l'adolescent lui chuchota :

-Tu me manques.  
-Toi aussi.  
-Je veux revenir dans le temps.  
-Moi aussi, mais c'est impossible.

Et malheureusement vrai. Hideto et Setsuna ne se verraient plus autant. Ils devraient se contenter de ces courts instants. Alors Hideto serra d'avantage Sestuna avant de la relâcher. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à son propre domicile, puis rentra chez lui, nostalgique.


	5. Chapter 4

**JUILLET 1985**

C'était dingue de voir à quelle vitesse le temps passait. Entre ses petits boulots dans un bistrot miteux pour avoir de l'argent et ses cours au lycée, Hideto ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Mais au fils des semaines, à force d'acharnement, Hideto eut enfin sa guitare et c'est avec une joie non dissimulé qu'il montra à Kaito son achat.

-Wouah ! fit ce dernier. Elle est neuve ?  
-Non, d'occasion. Mais elle est très bien entretenue.  
-Et tu as l'ampli pour aller avec ?  
-Oui. Mon père à eut pitié de moi, il me l'a offerte.  
-Du coup tu as arrêté de travailler non ?  
-Oui. Je vais pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps libre.  
-Cool ! Samedi soir, avec des amis on va voir un concert. Tu veux en être ?  
Hum. Très tentant. Mais Hideto n'avait pas vu Setsuna depuis des lustres aussi.  
-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Hideto en souriant.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux amis se dirigèrent en cours. Sujet de la semaine : La nature. Hideto était aux anges. Il adorait ça. Dessiner des courbes, des détails assez minutieux. La souplesse des arbres, l'harmonie des feuilles. Ça l'absorbait, il oubliait tout le reste. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit même à colorier, pensant faire des choix assez cohérent. Il en mélangea et en ajouta d'autres, superposant des tons improbables. Puis d'un coup, c'était comme si il s'était reçu un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

-Elle n'est pas bizarre cette couleur ?

Hideto releva la tête et aperçu un camarade de sa classe. Son nom ne lui revint même pas en tête, tellement il se sentait mal. D'un coup, s'était comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé : sa confiance envers ses dessins. Il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcé ces trois mots :

-Je suis daltonien.

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage de son camarade. Hideto se sentit encore plus mal. Une brusque envie de vomir lui vint._ Je n'y arriverais pas_. Sans même attendre l'accord de son professeur, il sortit du cours et rentra chez lui, lutant contre les larmes.

_Ouf, une journée de faite !_ Sestuna se jeta dans son lit, maudissant les devoirs qui l'attendaient pour le lendemain. Alors qu'elle s'encourageait mentalement à se relever pour ne pas faire un échec scolaire, sa mère entra dans sa chambre, le téléphone à la main.

-Bien sur, murmura Sayuri, je te la passe.  
Avant de répondre, la mère de Setsuna l'informa que c'était Saya.  
-Allo ? Madame Takarai ?  
-Setsuna, comment vas-tu ? Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non, fit-elle en regardant son sac de cours.  
-Je peux te demander un service ?  
La voix de la Saya était tremblante. Setsuna déglutit.  
-Bien sur.  
-C'est à propos d'Hideto, il ne va pas bien. Il est...  
-J'arrive, dit l'adolescente sans attendre le reste de la phrase.

Le chemin ne fut pas bien long. Une dizaine de pas à faire et Setsuna toqua à la porte des Takarai. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Saya.

-Merci, murmura cette dernière.  
-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Setsuna, l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
-En début d'après midi, j'ai vu Hideto rentrer à la maison, assez contrarié. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne veut pas l'ouvrir. Vu que tu es sa plus proche amie, j'ai pensé que peut-être il voudrait bien te parler et savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

Saya eut un petit sourire gêné. Setsuna hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Sans grande surprise, elle vit que la porte était belle et bien fermé.

-Hideto ?  
Aucun bruit. Setsuna toqua, mais son ami ne se manifesta pas. En revanche, une étrange odeur lui parvint. Sa sentait le brulé et... la menthe ? Setsuna commença à donner de petit coups vifs sur la porte, mais discrètement, pour ne pas alerté Iaso où Saya.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fou bon sang ?  
Aucune réponse. Setsuna finit par croire qu'il lui faisait la tête.  
-J'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. Personne n'aurait pu remarquer que Setsuna était rentrée dans la chambre. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle constata que les volets étaient fermés et qu'il faisait très noir. Setsuna ne parvint même pas à voir Hideto. Et quel était cette étrange odeur dans la chambre ?

-Bien sur que non, je ne te fait pas la tête.  
Setsuna sursauta. La voix était lointaine, faible et semblait très triste.  
-Hideto ?  
Des bruits de pas. La main de Setsuna fut prise dans celle de son ami.  
-Je suis là.  
La voix était trainante, coincé. Il y eut un bruit de reniflement. Setsuna pressa la main d'Hideto dans un geste de réconfort.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là, va à l'encontre de ce que je suis.  
-Je... je ne comprends pas, murmura Setsuna dépitée.  
-Je ne suis pas fait pour le dessin.  
-Bien sur que si, fit Setsuna en montant dans les aigües, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
-Je...  
C'était affreux, son corps était secoué de spasmes et Hideto ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les larmes coulaient comme une rivière mais restaient silencieuses.  
-En primaire... je... je me suis rendu compte que... que...  
-Oui ? L'encouragea Setsuna.  
-J'ai un défaut de la... la perception des couleurs. Je suis... daltonien.

Et les larmes reprirent de plus belle, contre sa volonté. Comme il avait honte. Pendant ce temps, Setsuna réfléchissait. Sur le coup, elle aurait lancé un simple « Et c'est tout ? » mais elle comprit enfin le sens des paroles dite par Hideto : _Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là, va à l'encontre de ce que je suis_. Alors, Setsuna médita longtemps pour trouver un moyen de consoler Hideto, de trouver les bons mots. Puis au bout d'un moment elle fit :

-Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse, j'en ai vu des gens dessiner. Très bien même. Mais tes croquis, tes esquisses, sont les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vus. Tu as un don pour ça. Peut-être ne vois-tu pas les couleurs comme moi je les vois, mais tes dessins n'en ont pas besoin.  
Hideto opina faiblement dans le noir.

-Tu vas continuer ce fichue lycée et tu va leurs montrer qui dessine ici !  
Hideto rigola un peu. Setsuna sourit. C'était tellement mieux d'entendre ça !  
-Merci Setsuna.  
Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Setsuna qui prit Hideto dans les bras, et lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Setsuna finit par ajouter :  
-Juste une question. Pourquoi ne jamais me l'avoir dit ?  
Ils se séparèrent.  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura Hideto. Je ne sais plus.  
-Ne garde pas quelque chose qui te rends malade pour toi tout seul d'accord ?  
Derechef, Hideto opina. Setsuna renifla puis fit :  
-Et c'est quoi cette odeur de cramé et de menthe ? C'est dingue !  
Il y eut des bruit de pas et Setsuna vit Hideto ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets. La chambre de l'adolescent s'illumina avec la lune. Il battit l'air de ses mains. Un peu perdu, Setsuna demanda :  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Hideto hésita un instant puis répondit :  
-J'ai fumé.  
-Idiot.  
-Je sais. Mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais commencer !  
-Oui, chef.  
Sestuna leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
-Bon, je dois rentrer. Si jamais sa ne va pas, tu connais le chemin.  
-Oui.

Ils se saluèrent et Setsuna partit. En rentrant chez elle, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de dormir. Trainant des pieds pour aller dans son lit, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle fixa le sol où y gisait son agenda. Elle le ramassa et regarda la couverture où s'y trouvait un croquis. C'était une magnifique fleur fait en degré de gris. Les détails étaient ahurissants et sublimes. En bas, à droite, se trouvait une signature, fluide, gracieuse, comme la fleur. Celle d'Hideto. Setsuna contempla longtemps le dessin, le caressant du bout des doigts. _Il n'y a pas de doute, il a un don_. Puis, à regret, elle ouvrit l'agenda et entama ses devoirs.

Dans la maison d'en face, le bruit d'un jeu de guitare maladroit résonnait. Peut-être que Setsuna avait raison. Les dessins d'Hideto n'avaient pas besoins de couleurs pour être magnifiques, mais l'adolescent en ressentait une certaine frustration. Pour noyer ce sentiment, il se mit à jouer de la guitare toute la nuit, doucement pour ne pas déranger ses parents, mais il joua quand même, jusqu'à ce que la peau du bout de ses doigts soit d'un rouge inquiétant et qu'une douleur persiste.

Quand il fut dans son lit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Hideto se jura de persister dans la musique. C'était un art où l'ont avait pas besoin de couleur.

_« On peut penser au bleu en regardant le ciel, mais quand ont le peint, il arrive que ce ne soit pas le même bleu. Mais si je dis le mot bleu, les gens pensent que c'est bleu. La musique n'avait pas de mur. » HYDE_


	6. Chapter 5

**JANVIER 1989**

-Bon anniversaire !

-Pardon ?  
Un petit silence s'installa, le temps que Sestuna se questionne.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Rassures-moi.  
Hideto médita quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers son calendrier.  
-On est dimanche ? Demanda Hideto.  
-Tu étais sérieux alors ? Tu as vraiment zappé ton propre anniversaire ?  
Setsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
-J'étais pris par le déménagement, se justifia Hideto.  
-Bien sur ! Ton déménagement ne t'a pris que quelques jours ! Dis surtout que tu as passé toutes tes semaines à jouer de la guitare ! Tu deviens négligent sur ta personne. Regarde-moi ça ! Tes cheveux ont vachement poussé ! Ils sont plus longs que les miens !  
-Très drôle.  
-Mais sa te va bien.  
Hideto rougit légèrement, gêné du compliment.  
-Merci.  
Hideto alluma une énième cigarette à la menthe -sa marque de fabrique désormais- ce qui exaspéra Setsuna.  
-Tu tiens vraiment à mourir jeune ?  
-J'ai la majorité maman, tu ne peux plus rien me dire.  
-Très drôle, fit Setsuna. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de commencer cinq ans plus tôt.  
-J'avais quinze ans. J'étais jeune et insouciant. Je ne me rendais pas compte.  
-Mouais. Je dis ça, c'est pour toi.  
-Je sais. Je t'en remercie.

Ils ne discutèrent plus le temps que la Philip Morris se consume. Setsuna en profita pour regarder l'appartement d'Hideto. Il avait décidé de quitter le cocon famille parce que l'université où il souhaitait aller était assez loin du quartier de Nakamastue. Alors Hideto choisit de se louer un studio. Il était petit, c'était sur, mais il restait confortable, avec le nécessaire. Une fois la cigarette dans le cendrier, Setsuna demanda :

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire pour fêter ton anniversaire ? Tu vas retourner voir tes parents ?  
-Oui, mais je ne vais rester longtemps. Demain, je dois retourner travailler au café très tôt le matin.  
-Celui dont tu m'avais parlé ?  
Hideto hocha de la tête.  
-J'ai horreur de travailler là-dedans.  
-Ah ?  
-Ce truc miteux est dirigé par un vieux snob. Il me paye en retard et me fait bosser plus longtemps que la normale. Ça me fatigue. Je me demande même, si je ne vais pas démissionner.  
-Et comment tu payeras ton loyer gros malin ?  
Hideto haussa les épaules.  
-De toute manière, dit-il, ce logement est provisoire. C'est juste pour être plus proche de l'université d'art d'Osaka.  
Setsuna hocha la tête.  
-Bon ! Redevenons gâteux !

Setsuna alla chercher un petit sac qu'elle avait posé à l'entrée de l'appartement et le ramena. Elle en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Hideto. Derechef, elle chantonna :

-Bon anniversaire !  
Tout en remerciant Setsuna, Hideto pris l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, et, avec surprise, il y découvrit une liasse de yen assez important.  
-Tu as braqué une banque ?! Je n'accepte pas cet argent !  
-Bien sur que si !  
Hideto lui fit les gros yeux.  
-Je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop Setsuna.  
-Fait moi plaisir. Tu m'as dit, il y a quelques temps que tu souhaitais te faire tatouer. Alors, s'il te plait, prend l'argent et fonce !

Hideto n'en revenait pas. Il était vraiment touché mais il avait certains principes.

-Merci mais je ne peux pas.  
-Hideto !  
-D'ou viens cette argent ?  
Setsuna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis lança :  
-Si je te le dit, tu me promets que tu accepteras l'argent ?  
Avec une moue contrite, Hideto répondit que oui.  
-Je l'ai gagné.  
Hideto ragea d'avoir accepté le compromis.  
-Garde l'argent.  
-Tu as promit !  
-J'ai croisé les doigts, mentit-il.  
-Hideto !  
-Setsuna !  
-Accepte. S'il te plait. Pour moi.  
Hideto soupira, vaincu.  
-Merci beaucoup, murmura t-il.  
Setsuna consulta sa montre.  
-Je vais devoir te laisser, dit-elle. Dis-moi quand tu auras fait ton tatouage !  
-Sa marche.

Et elle partit. Une fois seul, Hideto, regarda une seconde fois l'enveloppe et remarqua que qu'il y avait autre chose avec l'argent. Une photo de classe qui datait du collège, lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il retourna le cliché et constata qu'un petit mot était présent.

_'' Hideto, bon anniversaire ! J'espère être encore là pour te le souhaiter jusqu'à ce que  
tu sois un vieux papi ! Ne change pas, et crois en tes rêves. Setsuna, 29 Janvier 1989. ''_

Hideto sourit et mis la photo dans son portefeuille, là ou elle ne pourrait pas s'abimer.

Le soir, comme prévu, Hideto rendit visite à ses parents, et il fut gâté ! Il rentra chez lui, les bras chargés de paquets. Il les posa au sol, n'ayant pas le courage nécessaire pour les ranger immédiatement. Il alla au balcon, alluma une autre cigarette, et contempla Osaka de nuit. C'étaient beaux toutes ces lumières. Elles lui donnèrent de l'inspiration. Alors, la cigarette à la bouche, il chercha frénétiquement un bout de papier, comme s'il avait peur de tout oublier dans la minute. Et il commença à dessiner. C'était plus facile pour lui de faire ainsi. De créer de la musique avec le dessin, d'inventer l'ambiance. La chose faite, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier pris sa guitare et joua son air, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Rampant presque littéralement au sol, y parvint à décroché avec difficulté. Pourquoi avoir tant bu la veille ?

-Allo ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Takarai-san !  
Hideto se figea tandis qu'une brusque monté d'adrénaline monta en lui.  
-Monsieur Obayashi...

_Merde, merde et merde !_ Il avait totalement oublié qu'il faisait l'ouverture du café, en bon rêveur qu'il était.

-Je suis au café Takarai-san, et je ne vous vois pas. Et vu que je ne vous vois pas, je vous appelle. Et vu que je vous appelle, vous répondez. Et vu que vous répondez, vous êtes chez vous. Que faites-vous chez vous Takarai-san ?  
Son ton était _tellement_ aimable.  
-Parce que je démissionne, répondit Hideto d'une voix dure.

Et il raccrocha d'un coup. Un poids s'enleva de son estomac, mais il était bon pour ne plus avoir d'électricité, d'eau et de gaz à la fin du mois s'il ne payait pas le loyer. D'un pas trainant, il descendit chercher son courrier et prendre le journal. Il regarda les petites annonces sans grands enthousiasme et se surpris même à se demander s'il n'allait finir par être Host Boy. Mais il chassa vite l'idée de sa tête, rien que l'idée de flirter avec des femmes mariés le faisait rire jaune.

Quelques jours plus tard, il dénicha un poste dans une librairie, un lieu peu fréquentée, ce qui arrangea bien Hideto, lui qui était assez timide avec les inconnus. Entre temps, il passait voir Kaito quelques fois. Après le lycée, ils avaient gardé de bons liens et prenaient de leurs nouvelles mutuellement. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à passé une soirée ensemble.

-Guitariste ?  
-Ouais, fit Hideto en s'allumant une cigarette.  
-Tu es incroyable Takarai-san. Dire que quand je t'ai rencontré, tu ne savais même pas en jouer !  
-Alors je te dis merci. Merci de m'avoir embarqué là-dedans.  
-Bah, tu sais, moi où quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que tu te serrais intéresser à la musique quand même. Mais, je suis bien heureux que quand tu deviendras une superstar, tu te diras « C'est grâce à Kaito ! ».  
Kaito rigola de sa propre blague et Hideto l'imita.  
-Et toi, tu ne veux pas continuer la guitare ? demanda Hideto.  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne peux pas. Mes parents sont gérant d'une grosse entreprise et ils veulent que je la dirige plus tard.  
Il y eut un petit blanc, le temps qu'Hideto ait finit sa cigarette, puis Kaito demanda :  
-Si tu veux être guitariste, tu ne veux pas faire partit d'un groupe ?  
-J'y compte bien. Je voudrais en faire un.  
-Ah ! Et tu te chargerais du chant aussi ? Les filles adorent ça !  
-Non.  
-Ah ?  
-Je pense qu'être chanteur est la position la plus inconfortable dans un groupe. Et je ne veux pas me vanter de savoir faire deux choses à la fois.  
-Je vois.  
Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de musique pendant un bon moment puis, quand le bar ferma, ils décidèrent de se dire au revoir.  
-Tient moi au courant quand tu auras monté un groupe. Je serais le premier fan ! fit Kaito.  
-Je ne l'oublierais pas.  
Et Hideto retourna chez lui.


	7. Chapter 6

**OCTOBRE 1985**

_Quel sale temps !_ C'est ce que pensa Setsuna en regardant le jardin depuis la fenêtre. Il devait bien pleuvoir depuis la matinée, et pour finir la journée en apothéose, l'orage avait fait son apparition en début d'après-midi. Un éclair apparu, éblouissant la jeune fille, et quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre rugit, faisant trembler les murs de la maison. Setsuna resta ainsi quelques instants, à regarder le ciel gris être déchirer par les quelques lignes lumineuses qui descendaient au sol. Puis, elle lâcha le rideau et retourna s'assoir à son bureau, peinant à faire ses maths.

C'était invraisemblable après avoir juré tant d'années de ne plus jamais faire de mathématiques, de se retrouver à en faire. Mais l'université que Sestuna avait choisit de faire lui proposait des cours d'arithmétiques facultatifs et son père l'avait encouragé à en faire. Elle l'écouta. Seulement, quand son père ne venait pas l'aider, la jeune fille était bien tentée de tout jeter de sa table, ce qui était le cas présent. Ses parents s'étant absentés pour faire quelques courses, l'étudiante était bien pressée qu'ils reviennent. En soupirant, elle reprit ses exercices.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de tonnerre fit sauter les plombs et une coupure d'électricité plongea le lotissement dans l'obscurité. Setsuna chercha alors à tâtons une lampe de poche. Cette dernière trouvée, elle descendit à la cave pour y prendre quelques bougies histoire de ne pas être dans le noir complet. La chose faite, Setsuna s'occupa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en attendant que le courant revienne. Elle attendit une heure, puis deux. Que fichaient ses parents à la fin ? Il commençait à faire froid dans la maison, les radiateurs ne pouvant plus fonctionner. Alors que Setsuna se mit à mettre plusieurs couches de vêtements pour avoir chaud, la porte toqua.

-Quand même ! s'exclama Sestuna.

Ses parents avaient du partir sans prendre les clefs. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec étonnement Monsieur et Madame Takarai sous le perron couvert, accompagné d'un officier de police. Ils avaient tous les trois une mine triste et Setsuna eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bonjour, murmura l'officier, Setsuna Okada ?  
-C'est... c'est moi.  
-Pouvons-nous rentrer ?  
Sans mot dire, l'interpellée ouvrit sa porte pour laisser les trois individus rentrer. La porte fermée, Setsuna demanda :  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
Les Takarai invitèrent Setsuna à s'assoir et Saya lui pris la main, la serrant très fort.  
-Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, hésita l'officier, je... Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. Pour ce qui est de la cause, il semblerait que ce soit l'orage qui ait...

Setsuna était sonnée. C'était quoi ces bruits de cloches à ses oreilles ? Que disait l'officier ? Ses parents étaient morts ? Non, impossible.  
-Non, murmura Setsuna.  
Isao et Saya Takarai regardèrent avec mine grave Setsuna, la mère d'Hideto serrant de plus en plus fort la main de la jeune fille, dans un geste de réconfort impuissant.  
-C'est pas possible, dit Setsuna avec des trémolos dans la voix. Ce matin ils étaient avec moi, on a mangé ensemble. Ils sont juste partit faire quelques courses, ils... ils vont revenir.  
-Je suis désolé, répéta l'officier.  
Et une larme coula, la première, suivit d'un fleuve silencieux qui secoua la poitrine de Setsuna.  
-Ils... ils faisaient juste des courses !

Et elle pleura pour de bon, la respiration hachée, entrecoupé de supplications. Elle se sentit terriblement seule d'un coup. Elle n'avait plus de parents. Elle n'avait personne d'autre dans sa famille. Ni oncle, ni tante. Ses grands-parents était mort et elle était fille unique. La réalité la frappa en pleine figure et les larmes coulèrent d'avantages, pendant très longtemps.

Quand la nuit devint noire, Saya murmura à Isao qu'elle emmenait Setsuna chez eux. C'est ce qu'auraient voulu les défunts parents. Quand bien même, Setsuna était majeure, elle n'était pas en état de rester seule pour l'instant. L'officier repartit, Monsieur Takarai lui disant qu'ils s'occuperaient des papiers plus tard.  
Le soir, le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance monotone -comment aurait-elle pu être autrement ?

-Setsuna ? Demanda d'une voix douce Saya.  
La jeune fille releva la tête, dénuée d'expression, tant la fatigue l'assaillait.  
-Si tu n'as pas faim, et que tu souhaites te coucher, le lit est fait. Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'Hideto.  
Setsuna opina et répondit qu'elle s'excusa de partir en plein repas.  
-Ce n'est rien chérie.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, Setsuna se remit à pleurer. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'assomme et qu'elle s'endorme contre l'oreiller humide.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Takarai appelèrent Hideto pour l'informer du décès des parents de Setsuna. Le jeune homme avait donc naturellement foncé chez ses parents pour voir comment s'en sortait Setsuna. Il monta les escaliers rapidement et quand il entra dans sa chambre, il y découvrit son lit défait, dans lequel se trouvait une petite chose recroquevillé à l'intérieur. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et vit le visage endormi de Setsuna, strié de larmes. Il s'approcha un peu plus et il eut une brusque envie de pleurer. Il avait tellement de peine pour Setsuna. Il crut l'avoir réveiller car Setsuna ouvrit les yeux.

-Hideto ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
-Je suis là.  
Il s'agenouilla et pris ses mains entre les siennes.  
-Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Vraiment.  
Elle secoua la tête en disant qu'il n'y était pour rien.  
-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Moi ? Demanda Hideto ébahi.  
-Oui. Je veux prendre de tes nouvelles, souffla-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
-Et bien, chuchota Hideto, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour l'université.  
-Tu es pris ?  
-Non. Je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents. Je n'ai plus de travail pour payer mon loyer.  
-Tu ne seras pas resté longtemps dans le studio.  
-De toute manière, je ne comptais pas passer ma vie là-dedans.  
Setsuna bailla.  
-Tu veux dormir, fit Hideto. Je vais te laisser.  
Il alla se relever mais Setsuna le retint d'une main.  
-Non, reste. S'il te plait.

Après tout. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait plus personne. Alors Hideto exauça son souhait. Il s'installa dans l'étroit lit à côté de Setsuna et la pris dans ses bras.  
-Dors, maintenant, murmura Hideto. Je te promets que tu iras mieux un jour.

Le lendemain, quand la mère d'Hideto ouvrit la porte pour voir si Setsuna était réveiller, elle découvrit Setsuna et son fils endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après avoir fermé tout doucement la porte, Saya se disait que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu.

Quelques temps plus tard, les parents de Setsuna furent incinérés. Setsuna hérita alors de la maison et des vieux meubles, ainsi que de minces économies qu'avaient gardés ses parents. Puis un matin, se sentant gênée de rester aussi longtemps chez les Takarai, Setsuna voulut retourner chez elle. C'était sans compter sur l'avis d'Hideto.

-Hors de question.  
-Je ne veux pas déranger, murmura Setsuna.  
-Tu ne déranges personne.  
-Je dois rentrer chez moi.  
-Tu ne dois pas rester seule, c'est mauvais.  
-Mais, je me sens honteuse, de rester ici. Je suis une bouche en plus à nourrir et ta mère n'accepte pas l'argent que je lui donne.  
-Parce qu'elle te considère comme sa fille. C'est comme si je donnais de l'argent à mon père pour le remercier de m'acheter des œufs.  
-Il va bien falloir que je parte.  
-Pas maintenant. A moins que quelqu'un soit avec toi dans cette baraque.  
Setsuna soupira et bu une gorgée de thé. La mère d'Hideto apparu alors dans la cuisine et lança :  
-Et si tu restais avec Setsuna, Hideto ?

La réplique fut suivie d'un blanc. Ce n'était pas du tout idiot. Cela semblait logique même. Hideto était comme un frère. Il pourrait garder un œil sur Setsuna et quitter le cocon famillial, au grand espoir de sa mère. Hideto tourna les yeux vers Setsuna et il vit qu'elle approuvait.

Ainsi, une semaine avant Halloween, Hideto emménagea chez Setsuna. Cette dernière fut scandalisée quand il lui tandis une enveloppe.

-Alors, je ne peux pas donner de l'argent à tes parents pour les remercier de m'avoir hébergé et moi, je suis obligée d'accepter cet argent ? Je rêve !  
-Apelle-ça de la collocation. Je suis même en train de penser, tu pourrais même faire des chambres d'hôtes. Tu gagnerais de l'argent facilement. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais refaire la maison, pour tourner une page ? Cette enveloppe, c'est la page qui se tourne !  
-Je...  
-Tu n'as pas le choix. Prends !

Ainsi, la page se tourna. Setsuna et Hideto arrachèrent les papiers-peints, vendirent des meubles, peignèrent les murs, rachetèrent des meubles, et transformèrent cette maison triste et isolé en lieu accueillant et chaleureux. Ils mirent des annonces un peu partout dans Osaka et la machine fut en marche. Tantôt le colocataire était un étranger, ou bien quelqu'un qui restait juste pour la nuit, mais qu'importe. Les gens venaient et c'était le plus important.

Setsuna avait stoppé ses études pour s'occuper de la maison et gagner un peu plus d'argent avec des petits boulots. Hideto, lui, travaillait dans un magasin de CD tout en alternant avec des répétitions dans divers groupes en tant que guitariste support-members. Seulement, cela n'était pas suffisant. Hideto avait un but bien précis. Faire parti d'un vrai groupe.


	8. Chapter 7

**NOVEMBRE 1990**

_Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_ Hideto se posa la question en boucle, le stress lui vrillant l'estomac. C'était censé être un live comme Hideto aimait en faire. Il allait jouer de la guitare dans un groupe le temps d'une soirée et rentrer chez lui vanné. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama quelqu'un.

Hideto se dirigea dans les couloirs du studio AI, suivant la voix qui lâchait un chapelet de jurons.  
-Un problème Chôji ? demanda Hideto.  
-Un gros ! Scanda le bassiste. Asaki viens de nous lâcher !

Hideto se mordit les lèvres. _Merde alors_. Comment ils allaient faire ? Ils avaient réservé le studio avec soixante places de spectateurs dans le but de faire un bon concert et voilà qu'il n'avait plus de chanteur !

-Je vais prévenir Gaku, murmura Hideto.  
-C'est ça. En attendant, j'vais essayer de trouver un plan B.

Et le guitariste s'en alla prévenir le batteur. Une fois Hideto et Gaku revenu auprès du bassiste, ce dernier se jeta au cou du guitariste.

-Hideto ! Tu vas chanter !  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu faisais les chœurs avec Asaki. Tu connais les paroles, et pour le peu que j'ai entendu le son de ta voix, sa semblait cool.  
-Mais... je ne suis pas sur que...  
-Fais-moi confiance.  
Hideto sentait son estomac faire des loopings.  
-Mais je...  
Les cris du public augmentaient de l'autre côté du studio.  
-Ils arrivent, fit Gaku.  
-Hideto-san, je compte sur toi, fit Chôji.

Ainsi, le pauvre guitariste se retrouva derrière le rideau, une peur monstrueuse qui la collait comme une seconde peau ainsi qu'un léger film de sueur. _Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici_, regretta-il amèrement. Puis, le tissu qui séparait le groupe des spectateurs se leva, et la musique démarra. Hideto se concentra d'abord sur la guitare pour oublier le public puis vint le moment de chanter. Il aspira une grande gorgée d'air et se jeta à l'eau.

Hideto chantait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il tenait les notes longtemps et assez hautes. Sa voix dégageait une certaine atmosphère qui déchaînait le public. Mais Hideto ne le remarqua pas, il était comme dans un bulle avec sa voix et sa guitare, comme s'il avait trouvé le parfait équilibre. Il enchaina les chansons, et quand le rideau tomba, la bulle se déchira et il entendit les cris du public, de cette petite foule qui les acclamait.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. C'était Chôji.

-Dit-moi, Hideto-san, tu m'avais jamais dit que tu faisais ça. Tu chantes comme si... tu avais fait ça toute ta vie. C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais entendu ça ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette voix sortait de ton corps.  
-Le public nous redemande, dit Gaku, on y retourne ?

Hideto et Chôji acquiescèrent et ils firent une dernière chanson. A la fin du live, Hideto fut carrément choqué de voir un groupe d'inconnus s'approcher de lui pour demander des autographes ! Il avait des fans ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas quand il se dirigea vers son domicile.

Quand il arriva, les lumières de la maison étaient encore allumés. Il entra et entendit de suite la voix de Setsuna.

-Hideto ?  
-Je suis rentré.

Setsuna se dirigea vers la source de la voix et découvrit un Hideto ébahi pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

-Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda Setsuna.  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu... comme ça ?  
-J'ai chanté, dit-il d'une voix très faible.  
-Tu _quoi_ ?  
-Le chanteur nous avaient lâché et je l'ai remplacé, murmura t-il.  
-Et c'était comment ?  
-Indescriptible.  
-Tu as bien aimé ?  
_-Je veux faire ça toute ma vie. _

La voix était définitivement résolue. Setsuna voyait une lueur dans les yeux d'Hideto. Une magnifique lueur.

-J'ai... j'ai signé des autographes.  
-Ah ouais quand même. Et ça donnait quoi ?  
-Quoi quoi ?  
-Chantes un peu que j'entende ça.  
-_Non !_  
-Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que je t'intimide, si ?  
Hideto ne répondit pas, et alla poser sa guitare dans le salon.  
-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Sestsuna. Tu as chanté pendant une heure devant des inconnus et devant moi, tu ne veux pas ! C'est injuste !  
-C'est pas que c'est une question de juste ou pas juste. C'est que... ça me ferait bizarre.  
Setsuna leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers.  
-Si tu me cherche, dit-elle, je suis en haut.

De son côté, Hideto ouvrit la porte côté jardin et s'alluma une cigarette. _Quelle étrange soirée_. Lui qui avait cru que ce serait un soir comme un autre, voilà que ses perspectives d'avenir avaient carrément changé ! Si les gens étaient nettement plus forts que lui à la guitare, Hideto avait choisit d'être le plus doué en chant. Il avait encore un peu du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était senti si bien sur scène. Absorbé comme quand il dessinait, il oubliait le reste. Il écrasa sa cigarette et rentra à l'intérieur. Il monta les marches pour aller à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant celle de Setsuna il lança :  
-Je te préviendrais quand on fera un prochain live.  
Et il s'étala dans son lit, peinant rien qu'en pensant au travail qui l'attendait le lendemain au magasin.

-Excusez-moi. Vous auriez _Aladdin Sane_ de David Bowie ?  
Hideto releva la tête du comptoir, luttant contre le sommeil.  
-Je... j'vais voir ça. Suivez-moi.  
Et il ne put retenir un bâillement. Tout en cherchant le rayon, le client demanda à Hideto :  
-On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?  
Hideto jeta un coup d'œil au client et lui répondit :  
-Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir le souvenir.  
-Je suis sûr de vous avoir vu quelque part... où étiez-vous hier soir ?

Hideto avait bien envie de lui répondre de se mêler de ses oignions mais le patron lui avait dit plusieurs fois _« Ne jamais faire fuir un client Takarai-san. Le client est roi. »_.

-Heu... je faisais un petit concert.  
-C'est ça ! s'exclama le client. Vous êtes le chanteur !  
Hideto sursauta.  
-Vous y étiez ?  
-Oui, avec des amis. Gaku voulait que je vienne le voir. Et j'ai bien fait de venir ! C'était cool.  
-Ah, merci. Désolé, nous n'avons pas Aladdin Sane.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Pero.  
Hideto fut bien étonner que ce client lui donne son prénom. En quel honneur ?  
-Je voudrais vous avoir... enfin, t'avoir dans mon groupe si tu me permets de te tutoyer, répondit Pero comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
Hideto hocha la tête pour dire oui et lui demanda :  
-Tu as un groupe ?  
-Takarai-san !  
Le parton surgit de nulle part.  
-Il faut que je retourne en caisse ! s'exclama Hideto.  
-Attend, fit Pero en le retenant par le bras. Je te donne mon numéro si jamais ça t'intéresse.  
Et une fois le téléphone donné, Pero disparut.

Le soir, comme Pero l'avait espéré, Hideto l'avait appelé. Il lui avait dit qu'il jouait dans un groupe portant le nom de _Kiddy Bombs_ et qu'ils recherchaient une voix. Étant donné que les membres du groupe étaient présent au live du Studio AI, ils avaient tout été séduit par la voix d'Hideto et le voulait dans le groupe. Ce dernier, ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait quelque chose de stable, il avait une belle opportunité ! Ainsi, Pero lui donna les coordonnées –une espèce de grange abandonnée- pour savoir où aller pour les répétitions et lui proposa de venir quand il avait du temps libre.

Hideto vint voir les Kiddy Bombs un samedi après-midi. Il appréhendait un peu de voir les autres membres du groupe mais il était excité d'un autre côté. C'est une nouvelle aventure qui commençait.  
Quand il arriva à destination, il fut accueilli comme si les individus l'avait attendu comme le prophète. Il en était carrément gêné. Pero lui fit les présentations. Il y avait Aoi comme bassiste, Tsuki, le guitariste et Pero se présenta comme le batteur.

Les répétitions commencèrent très vite et avec le temps, les liens s'étaient vite tissés entre Hideto et les autres membres du groupe. Mais avec l'arrivé du chanteur, Pero eut envie de marquer le coup en changeant le nom du groupe. Kiddy Bomber devint alors _Jelsarem's Rod_.


	9. Chapter 8

**FERVRIER 1991**

Comme ça faisait mal à la tête ! Une vraie barre en milieu du front ! Alors que Setsuna était en train de vivre une magnifique gueule de bois, le soleil grignotait progressivement l'aurore. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec difficulté et la tache accompli, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Hideto. Lui aussi devait avoir mal à la tête parce que sa main droite portait un verre d'aspirine et sa main gauche était plaquée à son front.

-Bonjour, lança Setsuna sans énergie.  
-Salut. Ça va ? dit-il tout doucement comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue.  
-Plus. Jamais. De. Cuite. Pour. Mon. Anniversaire.  
-C'est noté.  
-Mais merci. C'était cool.

Hideto sourit et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Setsuna descendit les escaliers très lentement, histoire de ne pas tomber sur le crâne et mourir le lendemain de ses vingt-deux ans. Une fois en bas, elle se dirigea à la cuisine ou s'y trouvait l'hôte du moment, Emiko. Elle était chez Setsuna depuis fin décembre. C'était une jeune étudiante qui était à Osaka pour étudier les sites historiques, et étant de nature dynamique et ouverte, elle avait bien sympathisé avec Setsuna et Hideto. Du coup, elle aussi avait eut droit à la cuite.

-Bonjour, murmura Emiko.  
-Salut. Aspirine ?  
-Avec grand plaisir.  
Setsuna lui tendit un verre d'eau avec le comprimé. Elle l'avala d'un coup et porta sa tête entre ses mains.  
-Mon dieu.  
-Je te le fais pas dire, souffla Setsuna. Moi qui pensais qu'aujourd'hui je rangerais un peu, ce sera pour autrefois.  
-Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-T'inquiètes, je vais me débrouiller.  
-Tu sais, hier je voulais te parler d'un truc mais avec l'alcool, j'ai complètement zappé.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Et bien, tu sais que je suis censée être ici pour une courte durée ?  
Setsuna hocha la tête.  
-Et bien plus maintenant.  
-Hein ?  
-J'ai trouvée une bonne école de tourisme ici. Et j'ai pensée que durant les quelques prochaines années à venir, peut-être pourrais-je rester.  
La voix d'Emiko semblait presque suppliante.  
-Pas de problème, fit Setsuna en levant les épaules. Tu es ici chez toi, tu sais.  
-Merci ! J'avais peur que ça te dérange.  
-Bien sûr que non... Mais en échange tu ferras tout le linge !  
-D'accord.  
-Je rigole ! Plaisanta Setsuna.

Elle offrit un grand sourire à Emiko et cette dernière se sentit rassurée. Elle était contente de la connaître. Elle était gentille. Le garçon aussi, bien qu'il soit clairement plus lunaire. Tient, quand on parlait du loup. Hideto dévala les escaliers d'un coup et lança un « J'y vais ! » avant de sortir de la maison.

-Il est pressé ? demanda Emiko.  
-Nouveau travail dans une usine en design, répondit Setsuna. Si jamais il est en retard dès le premier jour, je me marre.  
-Mais il ne voulait pas faire de la musique ?  
-Si, mais Jelsarem's Rod ne fait pas de live payant pour l'instant, donc il n'y a rien de lucratif. Mais si tout va bien, normalement, ils vont jouer dans un lieu assez réputé d'Osaka au mois de mars.  
-La classe.  
-Pas vrai, hein ? Je suis fière comme une mère, rigola Setsuna.  
-Sa mère aussi doit l'être.

Setsuna hocha la tête et regarda le domicile des Takarai à travers la fenêtre. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait leur maison, Setsuna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne serait jamais assez redevable envers les parents d'Hideto pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

En début d'après-midi, dans une étrange grange aménagé à la manière d'une salle de musique, régnait une ambiance festive. Deux bouteilles de vin étaient posées sur une table de jardin bancale, et trois musiciens attendirent quelqu'un, se retenant d'entamer la boisson sans le chanteur du groupe. Ce dernier arrivé, Pero ne pris même pas la peine de le saluer ou quoi que ce soit qu'il lui balança à la figure :

-On a un producteur !  
-Hein ?

Hideto n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que lui disait Pero tellement il parlait vite et que sa voix était aiguë. Pero lui répéta encore la phrase. Deux fois. Puis quand Hideto vit les bouteilles de Koshu...

-Quoi ?!  
-Tu as bien entendu.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment c'est arrivé ?  
-Tu sais, quand on à fait un concert dans ce bar surpeuplé où ont crevaient de chaud là, il y a quelques semaines, y il avait un type qui nous regardait au loin avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Et à la fin du concert, alors que toi, Aoi et Tsuki, vous étiez partit vous rafraichir, le mec est venu me voir. Il m'a dit qu'il était producteur et qu'il aurait aimé avoir une cassette démo de tout ce que l'on savait faire. Je lui en aie filé une la semaine dernière et il m'a donné son numéro et moi le mien. Il m'a rappelé aujourd'hui. On signe demain.

Hideto était ébahi et avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire entre hurler partout ou chantonner en boucle « On a un producteur ! On a un producteur ! ». Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'Aoi lui tendit un verre de vin. Il le prit et le but d'une traite. Voyant l'ambiance générale peu sérieuse, aujourd'hui, ils allaient sans doute passer le reste de la journée à papoter plutôt que de répéter. Bah, pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien baisser la garde. Puis au bout d'un moment, après une bouteille et demi de vidé, Hideto demanda à Pero :

-Dit Pero, c'est ton vrai nom, Pero ?  
-Non, répondit amusé Pero. C'est un pseudonyme, comme Aoi et Hiro.  
-Alors, depuis tout ce temps, je ne connais pas vos prénoms ?  
-Et toi, depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as pas de pseudonyme.  
-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être appelé autrement. C'est obligé ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais ça permet de garder une certaine barrière entre la vie sur scène et la vie de tout les jours. Un peu comme _BAKI_ de _Gastunk_ si tu veux. C'est comme ça que personne ne connait rien de sa vie privée. On ne connait pas son nom.  
-Je vois, fit Hideto. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée.  
-Ne cherche pas trop loin, dit Tsuki. Certaines personnes retirent juste une syllabe à la fin où au début de leur prénom.  
-Et pourquoi pas _Hide_ ? Sa sonne bien et c'est facile à retenir, proposa Pero.  
Les trois membres se tournèrent vers Hideto, attendant son avis.  
-Pourquoi pas, murmura Hideto. Va pour Hide.

Et le groupe se salua, rentrant chacun chez soi. Quand Hideto rentra auprès d'Emiko et de Setsuna, il avait les yeux encore plus pétillant que lorsqu'il avait juré à Setsuna de percer dans le chant.

-Bonsoir ! lança Setsuna. Quelles nouvelles nous-apportes-tu ?  
-On a un producteur ! Jelsarem's Rod à un producteur !

Setsuna était ébahi mais était très contente pour Hideto. Il passa la soirée à parler de musique et de musique, ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes filles. Jamais il ne parlait aussi longtemps d'habitude, mais c'était bien de le voir comme ça. Sa faisait plaisir à voir.

Quelques temps plus tard, Jelsarem's Rod sortit quelques singles qui connurent peu de succès. Mais qu'importe, les fans étaient là, et c'était le plus important pour le groupe.

Fin février le groupe fit un live dans une salle assez grande à Osaka. Le petit concert fini, le groupe proposa de le fêter dans un restaurant où la nourriture y était très bonne. Hideto étant un éternel affamé, ne fut pas contre. A la fin du repas, alors que le groupe d'amis allaient s'en aller, quelqu'un s'approcha vers Hideto, l'air confiant.

-Salut ! fit l'inconnu.  
-Euh... Bonsoir, dit Hideto.  
-Tu nous rejoins après ? demanda Aoi.  
-Oui.  
-Mon nom est _Tetsuya Ogawa_, reprit le ledit Tetsuya. Je t'ai vu chanter à plusieurs reprises avec ton groupe et j'étais au live tout à l'heure. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta voix.  
-Merci, murmura Hideto gêné.  
-Je vais être franc avec toi. Je monte un groupe et j'aimerais que tu viennes dedans avec ton ami... Pero, c'est ça ?  
_Mais il ne manque pas d'air, celui-là !_ Pensa Hideto.  
-Je suis désolé mais je vais dire non.  
-Je vais revenir, dit Tetsuya en souriant.  
-Ce serait du harcèlement ?  
-Non. De la persuasion.  
-C'est non.

Et Hideto détala avant que Tetsuya ne puisse ajouter autre chose. En sortant du restaurant, Pero lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas parce qu'il voyait clairement qu'Hideto semblait agacé.

-Je t'expliquerais quand on sera seuls, répondit Hideto discrètement.  
-Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ?  
-Oui, merci.

Ils dirent au revoir aux deux autres membres du groupe et une fois seuls dans la voiture, ils purent parler à leurs aises.

-Alors. De quoi ça s'agit ? demanda Pero en démarrant la voiture.  
-C'est un type qui est venu nous proposer d'intégrer son groupe, toi et moi.  
-Ah ? Je le connais ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il prétend s'appeler Tetsuya Ogawa.  
-Ça ne me dit rien.  
-Il dit qu'il va revenir. On dirait un psychopathe.  
Pero éclata de rire.  
-Je verrais bien par moi-même, répondit-il.


	10. Chapter 9

**MARS 1991**

-Sacrée live, hein ? demanda Pero.

Hideto hocha de la tête.  
-Il y avait pas mal de gens.

Le groupe s'étala sur le canapé défoncé dans une pièce insalubre qui était leur loge de fortune, et Hideto s'alluma une cigarette tout comme Pero.  
-Il nous reste combien de temps avant de remballer le matériel et de déguerpir d'ici ? demanda Aoi.  
-Vingt minutes, souffla Pero.  
-Ah, lâcha Aoi, je vais commencer à ranger alors. Tsuki, viens m'aider.  
-Bien, maître, murmura Tsuki d'une voix ténébreuse.

Amusé, Hideto s'étouffa avec sa cigarette. Quelques minutes après que le guitariste et le bassiste soient partit, la porte de la loge toqua.

-Entrez !  
La porte grinça doucement et dévoila Tetsuya Ogawa. Hideto cru faire un arrêt cardiaque.  
-Toi !  
-C'est lui ?  
-Ouais !

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux face à l'échange vif.

-Salut, je suis...  
-On sait, dit Hideto. Tu connais la réponse. Pourquoi insister autant ?  
-J'ai besoin de ta voix dans mon groupe. Toi aussi, dit-il en regardant Pero.  
-Nous avons déjà un groupe, répondit Hideto.  
-Désolé, s'excusa Pero avec compassion. Tu trouveras sûrement d'autres personnes.  
-Non, fit Tetsuya en pinçant l'arête de son nez. C'est vraiment vous dont j'ai besoin. Je suis sûr que l'ont pourraient faire de grandes choses ensembles.  
-Non, répéta Hideto.  
-Je reviendrais, soupira Tetsuya.  
-Anticipe la réponse, lança Hideto quand Tetsuya ferma la porte.  
-Mine de rien, c'est flatteur n'empêche. Tu ne crois pas ? Questionna Pero.

Hideto ne répondit pas par mauvaise foi et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier un peu trop brutalement.

Les jours défilèrent et étrangement, le ton changea avec Jelsarem's Rod. Le groupe répétait souvent mais ce n'était pas très productif, et quand on y repensait, ils n'avaient fait que quatre lives en cinq mois, ce qui semblait maigre pour Hideto. De plus, il commençait à ressentir les failles de ses camarades –mis à part Pero avec qui le courant passait réellement bien. Il n'avait pas l'impression que tout le monde s'investissait vraiment à cent pourcent, et cela bloqua Hideto pour faire de la musique ou écrire des textes.  
Le groupe ne ressortit plus de singles. Le nombre de fans diminuaient de jour en jour et pour conclure le tout, le producteur était à deux doigts de les lâcher s'ils ne progressaient pas plus. Et Hideto en devenait malade. Setsuna le remarquait bien quand il rentrait à la maison, mais elle ne disait rien, voyant qu'il avait le sang chaud durant ces derniers temps.

Puis quand Hideto décrocha le combiné un dimanche matin, ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Allo ?  
-Bonjour ! fit une voix joyeuse.  
_Dieu, pitié. Je rêve._  
-C'est Tetsuya.  
Hideto inspira et expira deux fois très profondément histoire de se calmer.  
-Pourquoi. Tu. Insistes. Autant ?  
-Pour te convaincre.  
-C'est non.  
-Tu changeras d'avis.  
-Non.  
-Tu verras.

Et le jeu du chat et de la souris continua ainsi durant des mois. Parfois, Tetsuya écrivait des lettres mais le plus souvent, c'étaient des coups de fil. Il alla même jusqu'à demander à Pero et Hideto de les rejoindre devant les deux autres membres de Jelsarem's Rod ! C'est qu'il le voulait vraiment son chanteur et son batteur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que si Hideto restait dans son groupe, il soit un rival à craindre.  
Mais au fil du temps, Pero se laissa apprivoiser, et avoua même à Tetsuya que si Hideto voulait bien intégrer le groupe, il viendrait. Tetusya se concentra alors sur Hideto qui continuait à refuser catégoriquement.  
Et un jour, fin novembre, Tetsuya fut récompensé pour ses efforts. Encore une fois, il suivait Hideto à la trace, et alors qu'il le suppliait de faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite session pour voir que cela pourrait donner, Hideto craqua.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu as gagné. Je n'en peux plus.  
Hideto plaqua sa main contre son front, comme épuisé par les demandes incessantes de Tetsuya.  
-Sérieux ?  
Le sourire de Tetsuya était si grand que ses commissures semblaient prêtes à craquer.  
-Oui, répondit mollement Hideto.  
-Cool ! Je vais te dire où on répète.

Pero et Hideto vinrent au rendez-vous l'après-midi même. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait, Hideto se rendit compte qu'il avait mal jugé Tetsuya. C'était quelqu'un de très sympathique, introverti, mais moins qu'Hideto. Il se donnait l'image d'un enfant un peu fou mais c'était quelqu'un de sérieux. C'était un acharné de musique, joueur de basse. Le groupe qu'il voulait monter se composait d'un guitariste au nom d'Hiro. A la fin de la session, sur le chemin du retour, Hideto et Pero était sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Ce type, il est peut-être malade, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était cool de jouer avec lui ! s'exclama Pero.  
-C'est vrai que c'était sympa.  
-Quand je pense qu'on a attendu tout ce temps.  
-Mais on ne peut pas se faire une opinion en un jour. Il faudra revenir.  
-Serait-ce un moyen de dire que tu crèves d'envie d'y retourner ?  
-Ouais.

Pero rigola et il se sépara d'Hideto en chemin. Le chanteur de retour chez lui, il lança un joyeux bonsoir qui rassura Setsuna et Emiko. La crise était passée.

Les jours avancèrent, et le nombre de rendez-vous se multiplia entre Tetsuya, Hiro, Hideto et Pero. Parfois, ils se voyaient même sans faire de musique ! Et étrangement, le nombre de répétition avec Jelsarem's Rod avoisina le zéro. Evidement, le producteur les abandonna et un froid s'installa avec les autres membres du groupe. Sans grande surprise, le groupe annonça leur séparation, le 21 décembre 1991. De suite, Hideto et Pero intégrèrent le groupe de Tetsuya pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Pendant les pauses, tu prends des pauses ?  
Tetsuya sursauta.  
-Non parce que, même quand on fait des pauses, fit Hideto, je te vois bosser alors...  
-Je réfléchissais à un truc, murmura le bassiste, sa tête entre ses mains.  
Hideto tira la chaise et s'assit à côté de Tetsuya, balayant du regard les feuilles qui jonchaient la table.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le chanteur en prenant l'une des feuilles.  
-Oh ! C'est quelque chose que je voulais vous proposer avec Hiro et Pero.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandèrent les intéressés.

Le guitariste et le batteur s'approchèrent, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Testuya la feuille tenue entre les mains d'Hideto.

-Je cherchais un nom pour le groupe, fit Tetsuya.  
Hideto tourna sa tête sur le côté, interpellé par l'écriture occidentale.  
-C'est du français, annonça le bassiste, sa signifie _L'Arc~en~Ciel_. J'ai pensé que les tildes et les majuscules faisaient une bonne balance visuelle.  
-Pas mal, murmura Hideto avec enthousiasme.  
-Ça fait classe, dit Pero.  
-Bien trouvé ! Renchérit Hiro.  
-Mais pour la prononciation, fit Hideto, c'est difficile. _Laruku~an~Shielu ?_  
-Tu n'es pas loin, répondit Tetsuya en rigolant.  
Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, les membres du groupe décidèrent. Ils garderaient L'Arc~en~Ciel.  
-Maintenant, on a un nom à présenter à des producteurs ! Affirma Tetsuya. Il ne manque plus que toi ! Désigna le bassiste en regardant le chanteur.  
-Moi ? Demanda Hideto.  
-Oui, ton pseudo n'est pas bon.  
-Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama Hideto.  
-_Hide_ est déjà utilisé par un guitariste. Tu sais, le groupe _X Japan_.  
-J'ignorais son nom, avoua Hideto.  
-On va bien trouver, fit Tetsuya. Et puis, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Change juste une lettre histoire qu'elle modifie la prononciation.  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Pourquoi pas _Hyde_ ?  
-Comme _'' Dr. Jeckyll et Mr. Hyde ''_ ?  
-Sa te va bien, dit Pero.  
-Ah oui ? Demanda le chanteur.  
-Sobre et classe, confirma Hiro.  
-Si vous le dites, fit le nouveau surnommé.  
-Bien ! La pause est fini les gars, appris Tetsuya, on reprend !

Et la fin de l'après-midi se termina en musique.

-Bonsoir ! Lança Hideto. Je suis rentré !

Il y eut un petit silence puis le chanteur entendit des bruits sourds dans la maison. Intrigué, Hideto se laissa porter par les étranges sons et se retrouva dans la cave. Il y trouva Setsuna en train de monter un meuble.

-Salut !  
-Oh, fit Setsuna. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. Ça va ?  
Hideto hocha la tête pour dire que oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Ce matin, je me suis levé en pensant que comme la cave ne servait à rien, je pourrais la transformer en chambre.  
-La cave ?  
-Oui, enfin, quand ce sera fini, ce ne sera plus une cave.  
-Sacrée ambition !  
-Et toi ? Ta journée. Ça va votre groupe ?  
-_L'Arc~en~Ciel._  
-Hein ?  
-C'est le nom du groupe. Du français.  
-Une trouvaille du farfelu ? Tetsuya, c'est ça ?  
Hideto hocha de nouveau la tête.  
-Je suis sûre que votre groupe marchera.  
-Je l'espère, fit Hideto.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison. Pour le peu que j'ai entendu du groupe, sa sonnait vraiment bien.  
-Je te fais confiance alors.

La jeune fille sourit et murmura qu'elle finirait le meuble plus tard. Hideto était à la maison, et Setsuna sentait que cela allait devenir de plus en plus rare.


	11. Chapter 10

**MAI 1995**

_« Setsuna, comment vas-tu ? Tu as de nouveaux hôtes à la maison ? Ici à Tokyo, l'ambiance est joyeuse. Nous avons fini l'enregistrement d'heavenly et tout le monde est excité. J'aimerais tant partager cette euphorie avec toi. Nous allons bientôt faire une tournée pour la sortie de l'album. D'ici là, je me débrouillerais pour te trouver un ticket. Tu me manques. Hideto. »_

_« Hideto, à la maison tout va bien. Emiko est partit mais garde contact avec moi. Une nouvelle hôte est arrivée. Une jeune étudiante. Hier je suis passé voir tes parents au café. Ils ont installé une télévision et devine qui était dedans ? Ils sont très fiers de toi –tout comme moi. Merci pour le ticket mais ne te casse pas la tête. Je peux faire comme tous les fans et attendre la mise en vente. Toi aussi tu me manque. Setsuna. »_

« Setsuna, je n'ai pas réussi à te voir au concert. Y étais-tu ? Je vais bientôt redescendre à Osaka pour voir vous voir, toi et mes parents après la tournée. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter. Hideto. »

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la formation de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Le temps semblait s'être brusquement accéléré. Hideto -Hyde- était désormais quelqu'un à la renommé importante –ainsi que ses camarades du groupe. L'Arc~en~Ciel enchaînait les tournées, voyageait sans cesse. Alors forcément, les liens entre Hideto et le reste du groupe s'étaient considérablement solidifié tandis que la relation avec Setsuna était aussi fragile que du cristal. Pas qu'ils étaient en froids, mais le temps les séparaient. Les coups de fils étaient très rare, parce qu'ils coutaient chers avec la distance. La correspondance restait leurs meilleurs moyens de communication. Mais les lettres ne seraient jamais suffisantes. C'était des kanji alignés sur des bouts de papier, écrit à la va-vite et qui résumaient juste le plus important. Le besoin de se parler face-à-face devenait pressant pour les deux amis. Alors Setsuna ne masqua même pas sa joie lorsqu'elle lu la dernière missive. Elle poussa un telle cri de joie que sa jeune hôte, Mugetsu, détala les escaliers tout en demandant :

-Est-ce que ça-va ?  
-Tout va bien, répondit Setsuna, j'ai juste eut de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle se garda bien de dire qui était l'auteur de la lettre. En effet, mis à part son amie proche Emiko, personne ne savait qu'Hideto avait vécu dans cette maison auparavant, ni que Setsuna était l'une de ses amis. C'était comme si cette époque c'était évaporé. Puis la tournée se termina et c'est avec une impatience assez importante que Setsuna attendit Hideto. Dieu merci, cette chère Mugetsu avait choisi le meilleur moment pour partir voir ses amis à Nagoya. Puis quand la porte toqua aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Setsuna se releva brusquement du canapé. Bien que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, elle courra presque jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sur quelqu'un d'étrangement habillé. Lunettes fumés en pleine nuit, écharpe remonté jusqu'au nez, pas de doute. C'était bien lui. Il n'y eut pas de mots, juste des gestes. Qui c'était jeté dans les bras de qui ? Nul ne le savait mais l'étreinte dura longtemps. Puis l'émotion fut trop forte pour Hideto. Deux ans. Deux fichues longues années. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il prit garde de les essuyer rapidement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Puis, le chanteur s'engouffra dans la maison et Setsuna referma doucement la porte.

Quelques cigarettes. Un paquet, voir deux. Des effluves de café et de saké. L'aurore pointait le bout de son nez mais Hideto et Setsuna luttaient contre le sommeil. Ils voulaient encore parler, raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté. Elle, sa routine et lui, la sienne. Mais la fatigue arriva d'un coup, comme si on leurs avaient coupé les jambes et que des poids de dix kilos étaient attaché à leurs paupières. Ils s'endormirent à même le sol tandis que l'odeur de tabac froid s'incrusta à la moquette.

Ce fut Hideto qui se réveilla le premier, en fin d'après-midi. Il se redressa doucement, sa tête lui faisant légèrement mal. Tandis que sa vision s'ajusta, il se tourna et vit Setsuna, encore endormit au sol. Ayant peur de la réveiller, il ne pris pas le risque de la porter pour la mettre sur le canapé mais lui mis le plaid qui se trouvait dessus. Il se releva pour de bon et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait côté jardin. Il s'alluma une cigarette, le temps de se réveiller un peu.

Alors que le soleil descendait vers le sol pour laisser place à la nuit, Hideto se rendit compte qu'Osaka lui avait manqué. Il se revoyait presque en train de dire « Bonsoir » à Setsuna et Emiko en chantonnant, sa guitare et son ampli à la main. Cela le fit sourire. C'était dingue de voir à quel point sa vie avait brusquement changé. Et tandis que le feu embrasait le tabac, Hideto pris conscience de quelque chose d'important.

Quand il avait déménagé à Tokyo, les premiers mois passaient sans problème avec l'euphorie de vivre dans une nouvelle région, dans la capitale. De pouvoir vivre de ce que l'on aimait. Il ne pensait qu'au nouvel album avec le groupe et aux concerts à venir. Mais avec le temps, ces moments de joie et d'euphorie étaient entrecoupés de courts moments de nostalgie. Son cerveau lui renvoyait par moment le visage de Setsuna, où bien il avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de son amie au loin. Et cela empira au fur et à mesure. S'il ne chantait pas comme un acharné, ne s'amusait pas avec le groupe, ou ne bossait pas méticuleusement, son cerveau lui renvoyait constamment ces signaux. Quand il était seul, chez lui, il se surprenait même à dessiner son portrait. Chaque lettre qu'il avait reçue, il les avait lus et relus. Et ce comportement obsessionnel n'avait échappé au leader Tetsuya. Combien de fois avait-il claqué ses doigts devant les yeux d'Hideto pour le ramener à terre ?

Les choses prirent de grandes proportionnalités lorsque d'Hideto scruta la foule des yeux durant un concert pour essayer d'y apercevoir Setsuna. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'y était pas venue, comme il l'aurait cru et l'aurait souhaité en lui trouvant une place de concert, sa réaction l'étonna de lui-même. Une larme coula, une seule, parce qu'Hideto voulait retenir les autres. Si jamais elles coulaient, c'était que sa présence aurait eut une si grande importance, que l'amitié qu'Hideto portait à Setsuna se serait transformé en quelque chose de plus fort. En quelque chose de nocif à leur belle amitié, si jamais les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Alors il retint les larmes, effrayé de ses propres sentiments.

Seulement, la veille, il avait belle et bien pleurer. Et il en était terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. _Il l'aimait_. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le sache. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque et que même si cet amour était à double sens, la distance les détruirait. Non. Il se détruirait seul. Pas besoin de partager son mal-être.

-Déjà en train de fumer ?  
Hideto sursauta.  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama t-il.  
-Désolé. Tu semblais bien pensif. À quoi pensais-tu ?  
_Si tu savais._  
-À tout et à rien. Je vais sans doute rendre visite à mes parents. Tu veux venir ?  
-C'est un moment privilégié. Je ne veux pas déranger vos retrouvailles.  
Hideto leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu ne dérangeras personne, dit-il en chuchotant.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, comme si ce geste était innocent, Hideto pris la main de Setsuna. Et avec étonnement, il remarqua qu'elle ne broncha pas. Il secoua la tête. Peut-être que ce geste avait plus d'importance pour lui que pour elle.

Le soir, Hideto vint voir ses parents au café avec Setsuna. Bien sûr ils vinrent très tard et Hideto pris soin de masquer un peu son visage pour que personne ne l'identifie. Mais c'était comme espérer faire du feu avec de l'eau. Des gens l'avaient reconnu mais heureusement, personne ne vint le déranger. Plus tard, dans la nuit, quand Isao ferma le café avec l'aide de Setsuna, Saya lança discrètement à son fils dans un coin :

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Oh ! Me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, dit Saya avec amusement. Tu la dévore des yeux.  
-Maman !  
-D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas.

Puis vint le moment des adieux. Isao réussit presque à contenir sa tristesse de dire au revoir à son fils, mais il le serra un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Puis sa mère versa quelques larmes, lui suppliant de venir le plus souvent possible et de donner des nouvelles avec un regard plein de sous entendu. Une dernière embrassade et Hideto raccompagna Setsuna à sa maison.

-Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? demanda Setsuna la voix suppliante.  
-J'en suis aussi dégouté que toi, murmura Hideto. Si je le pouvais, sache que je l'aurais fait.

Puis Setsuna se jeta sur Hideto et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant très longtemps puis, au bout d'un moment, Hideto entendit une respiration haché et des petits reniflements.

-Tu pleures ? demanda le chanteur.

Elle ne répondit pas mais serra Hideto plus fort encore. Elle se sentait pitoyable mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même. Puis ils se séparèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté. Setsuna rentra dans la maison en larmes. L'odeur de cigarette à la menthe était encore là.

Puis comme une furie, elle balança le cendrier au sol, faisant voler la cendre dans le salon. Puis elle s'allongea par terre en chien de fusil, laissant les larmes la ronger à petit feu. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle ne le reverrait pas. Il était trop demandé, et ne pouvait plus se permettre de vivre normalement. Les lettres ne seraient jamais suffisantes. Elles ne seraient jamais égalables à sa propre présence. L'absence la tuait.

_« Setsuna, comment vas-tu ? Je t'écris depuis chez moi. Je suis censé composer mais je n'ai pas l'inspiration nécessaire. Je me suis coupé les cheveux aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que ma facilité à écrire est resté chez le coiffeur. Réponds-moi vite. Hideto. »_

« Hideto, je vais bien et comme tu peux t'en douter je t'ai vu à la télé hier. J'aime bien ta nouvelle coiffure, mais je suis triste. Je ne pourrais plus dire que tu as les cheveux plus longs que moi ! Je suis persuadée que ton inspiration va revenir. Tu te souviens au lycée quand vous deviez dessiner quelque chose et que tu n'avais pas d'idée ? Tu as attendu quelques jours puis d'un coup, l'inspiration t'est venue d'un coup ! Mon agenda avec la fleur en est une preuve. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure où je t'écris, tu composes déjà. Setsuna. »

Hideto sourit et referma la lettre. Tandis que Tokyo était plongé dans une luminescence en pleine nuit, Hideto sentit l'inspiration revenir d'un coup. Comme s'il était en bord de mer et qu'il se recevait une vague en plein ventre. Frénétiquement, ses mains cherchaient à tâtons tout ce qui pourrait lui servir pour composer et une fois une feuille et un crayon à la main, il se mit à écrire tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui lui passait par la tête. Puis il remit quelques mots dans l'ordre et arrangea quelques phrases. Ce n'est qu'à l'aurore qu'il termina sa chanson et écrivit avec reconnaissance envers Setsuna, le titre de sa chanson : _Flower_.


	12. Chapter 11

**FÉVRIER 1996**

-C'est pas mal, fit Tetsuya, mais on va la refaire.

-Encore ? S'exclama Ken. On n'étaient pas censé manger ?  
-Une dernière et on mange, promis le bassiste.

Une fois de plus, Tetsuya exigeait le meilleur du groupe pour leur nouvel album, _True_. Les autres membres n'avaient rien contre, mais Tetsuya oubliait parfois que l'être humain avait des limites physiques. Avec un léger soupir, le guitariste se mit en place. Sakura, le batteur, s'étira les bras et le chanteur relut en diagonale ses paroles. Puis la musique inonda la salle de répétition. L'air d'harmonica était bien joyeux ce qui contrastait avec la pluie à l'extérieur. La chanson achevée, l'estomac du chanteur gronda en guise d'avertissement. S'il ne mangeait pas tout de suite, il mangerait bien volontiers ses camarades plut tard.

Hideto se jeta sur le mini-frigo installé dans la pièce et l'ouvrit avec empressement. D'un coup, les rires de Ken résonnèrent dans la salle ce qui interloqua le chanteur. Hideto reporta son attention sur le frigo et constata avec étonnement qu'il était vide.

-C'est pas vrai ! jura l'affamé comme une supplique.  
Son estomac en fit de plus belle, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de tous ses camarades.  
-Très bien, bougonna Hideto. Rigolez, mais ne vous étonnez pas que l'un de vous ait disparu dans les minutes qui suivent.

Sur ce, il décrocha un sourire carnassier et écarquilla ses yeux, lui donnant un air remarquablement effrayant.

-J'ai compris, dit Sakura, en prenant son manteau, j'y vais.  
-Je te suis. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer, murmura Ken en regardant Hideto.

Tetsuya leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit le canapé défoncé, une partition à la main. Hideto l'y rejoignit, attendant avec impatience que le guitariste et le batteur reviennent avec la nourriture. Pour faire passer le temps, et pour ne pas déranger son leader, il prit une feuille qui traînait dans le coin ainsi qu'un crayon et commença à gribouiller machinalement. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque Tetsuya lui secoua l'épaule tout en l'appelant par son surnom :

-Hé ! Doiha-chan ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Oh, excuse-moi Tet-chan. Tu disais ?  
-Je me demandais qui tu dessinais.  
-Hein ?

Hideto baissa la tête sur sa feuille et constata avec effarement qu'il avait dessiné Setsuna. Encore. _Ça ne va plus du tout, il faut que je me reprenne._

-Ce n'est rien, murmura Hideto en rougissant.  
-À d'autre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie !

Pourquoi Tetsuya n'était plus concentré sur sa fichue partition ? Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et Hideto compris qu'il ne le lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, annonça le chanteur.  
-Mais je suis sûr que tu la connais, affirma le bassiste. Tu dessines ce visage avec tant de précisions... Et il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
-Juste une amie de longue date, soupira Hideto.

Il y eut un petit blanc puis Tetsuya demanda s'il pouvait voir la feuille de plus près. Avec une petite moue, Hideto lui passa le dessin. Le leader le regarda avec insistance puis déclara :

- Je me rappelle maintenant. Tu avais déjà dessiné ce portrait il y a quelques jours. Quand j'ai passé la soirée chez toi.  
Hideto préféra ne rien dire, interdit.  
-Si jamais c'est juste une amie, continua Tetsuya, tu crèves d'envie que ce soit autre chose. Je me rends compte, maintenant... C'est pour ça !  
Hideto sursauta.  
-Je pensais que c'était dans ta réelle nature d'être un peu ailleurs mais non ! Tu es juste _amoureux_ !  
-Absolument pas ! s'exclama Hideto.  
-Tu mens très mal, Doiha-chan.

Le chanteur s'enfonça dans le canapé, mal à l'aise et jamais il ne fut aussi heureux de voir Ken et Sakura revenir. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur les provisions. Le bassiste, lui, leva un sourcil puis soupira. La conversation semblait close.

Le reste de l'après-midi, le groupe répéta le reste des chansons de l'album. Certes, il y avait une certaine marge avant l'enregistrement en studio mais le leader souhaitait que tout soit au point pour ne pas adopter un rythme d'enregistrement saccadé.

Le soir, personne n'avait réellement envie de se quitter. Ils étaient bien tout les quatre. De plus, rien ne les attendait chez eux. Sakura proposa alors un restaurant et tout le monde fut d'accord. La soirée se passa donc dans un lieu peu fréquenté bien que la gastronomie y soit bonne. Cela arrangera bien les quartes artistes.

Puis, entre deux verres, le guitariste proposa une pause cigarette. Sakura le suivit au contraire d'Hideto, ce qui étonna bien Ken. Il haussa les épaules puis sortit dehors avec le batteur. Une fois Tetsuya et le chanteur seuls, le bassiste profita de ce moment privilégié pour reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Seulement, Tetsuya ne savait comment ramener le sujet sur la table. La discussion semblait inconfortable pour Hideto et le bassiste ne souhaitait que l'aider. Par chance, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Hideto semblait absorbé par la texture de la nappe. Tetsuya se lança alors :

-A quoi penses-tu ? murmura t-il.  
-Je repensais à ce que tu me disais ce midi, répondit faiblement le chanteur. Je dois être pitoyable.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu as raison. Je mens mal. Même à moi-même. Bien sûr, j'ai ouvert les yeux il y a quelques temps, mais je ne peux rien faire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te gênes ?  
-La distance. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an. On s'écrit mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai l'impression que les liens s'usent avec le temps et que si je dis quelque chose de trop, le lien se brise entièrement.

L'angoisse et la peine étaient très perceptibles dans la voix d'Hideto.

-Mais si ça le solidifiait ? tenta le bassiste.  
-Je ne crois pas. Il y a vraiment peu de chance que ce soit réciproque.  
-Tu n'en sais rien Hyde. Garder une relation à distance n'est pas facile. Mais cette fille s'accroche. Il y a du blanc dans le tableau noir.

Hideto ne semblait pas convaincu, tenant machinalement dans ses mains un verre à flute vide.

-Et puis, continua Tetsuya, si jamais tu lui disais tes sentiments et qu'ils étaient partagés, tu gagnerais sur deux terrains. L'amour et l'amitié.

-Tu comptes te torturer l'âme pour le reste de tes jours sans jamais savoir ?

-Un peu de cran !  
-Je...  
-Oui ?  
-La distance, répéta t-il, même si nous entamons une relation, la distance serait trop importante.  
-Alors joue le jeu et dit-lui de venir à Tokyo !  
-C'est complètement absurde Tet-chan, lâcha Hideto incrédule.  
-Ce qui est absurde, c'est de ne pas tenter.  
-Tenter quoi ? demanda une voix grave.

Le bassiste et le chanteur sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Ken et Sakura avaient refait surface et le guitariste était bien curieux de savoir sur quoi portait la discussion.

-Rien, fit Hideto, le sang lui montant aux joues.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il rougit ma parole ! s'exclama Ken. Tetsu, lui aurais-tu appris comment faire les bébés ?  
-Crétin, lança Hideto en souriant.

Le guitariste lui rendit son sourire et ils en restèrent là. Quand la montre du leader afficha minuit, le groupe décida de lever le camp. Il se faisait tard et tout le monde devait dormir un minimum pour tenir debout le lendemain. Ce serait un jour important car une réunion était planifié pour organisé une nouvelle tournée. Sakura et Ken, rentrèrent à pieds tandis que Tetsuya raccompagna Hideto à son logement en voiture. Arrivés devant son appartement, Hideto remercia son bassiste d'ami et ce dernier lui fit promettre de le tenir au courant sur l'évolution de son histoire. Le chanteur claqua la porte de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'entrée. Il entra, prit son courriers et ressortit dehors pour s'allumer une cigarette tout en lisant ses lettres. Il constata avec joie que l'une d'elles provenait de Setsuna. Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à déchirer l'enveloppe et déplier la feuille. Hideto du plisser les yeux pour parvenir à lire le courrier, les panneaux publicitaires n'étant pas aussi efficaces qu'une lampe.

_« Hideto, à l'heure où je t'écris, le jour n'est pas encore totalement levé. Et chaque fois que je descends l'escalier, je me surprends à jeter des coups d'œil dans le salon pour espérer t'y trouver en train de faire quelques accords de guitare ou te voir à travers la fenêtre en train de fumer dans le jardin. C'est ridicule, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois t'avouer que tu me manques, beaucoup. Comment avance votre nouvel album ? Tient moi au courant. Setsuna. »_

Hideto relu la lettre trois fois, sans réellement comprendre. Puis d'un coup, la réalité le rattrapa : elle lui manquait. Un étrange rictus se forma alors sur le visage du chanteur. Il avait beau sourire comme un bel idiot, quelques larmes coulèrent et un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. L'émotion était tellement violente qu'il en oublia presque d'arrêter de fumer, le feu ayant commencé à entamer le filtre. Puis Hideto écrasa sa cigarette et rentra chez lui d'un pas pressant, décidé. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel d'ascenseur et tapa du pied d'impatience. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Hideto s'engouffra dans le compartiment. Il trouva le temps longs pendant que les étages défilèrent. Arrivé au bon niveau, il sortit avec vitesse et se dépêcha devant sa porte d'entrée. Dans son empressement, il mit une bonne minute à réussir à mettre les clés correctement dans la serrure. Puis, la porte ouverte, il fonça dans son salon, se cognant un bon nombre de fois les pieds dans ses cartons de déménagement. Il regarda autour de lui puis trouva un stylo ainsi qu'un carnet. Il déchira une feuille et s'empressa d'écrire avant de se dégonfler.

_« Setsuna, je me rends compte de quelque chose d'important. Dans cette lettre, je ne te demanderais pas de tes nouvelles. Je veux te questionner de vive voix. Je ne te raconterais pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui au studio pour l'album True. Je veux te parler en face. Je veux te voir, vite. Rejoins-moi à Tokyo. Pour ce qui est de l'argent pour les trains, ne t'en préoccupe pas, je m'occuperais tout ça. Je te demande juste de venir. D'ici mardi prochain. Parce que toi aussi tu me manques. Hideto.  
PS : Je déménage cette semaine, je change de quartier. Veille bien à me répondre à l'adresse qui est écrit sur  
l'enveloppe. »_

Une fois l'encre sur le papier, Hideto se sentit léger. Il n'avait sans doute pas écrit le plus gros, mais le plus primordial.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Hideto posta la lettre et remarqua qu'il avait un timing parfait. Le courrier arriverait à temps pour l'anniversaire de Setsuna.


	13. Chapter 12

**FEVRIER 1996**

-Mugetsu, tu peux aller chercher le courrier pour moi, si ça ne te déranges pas ?

-Pas de problème.

La jeune étudiante sortit de la maison et ouvrit la boite aux lettres. Elle retourna à son logement et pris même la peine de trier son courrier et celui de Setsuna. La tâche était rapide à faire. Les factures et lettres civils étaient pour Setsuna, le reste à Mugestu. Elle tendit à Setsuna son courrier qui la remercia d'un sourire puis Mugestu s'enferma dans sa chambre, appuyant sur le bouton play de sa petite chaîne-hifi. Le titre _White Feathers_ de L'Arc~en~Ciel résonna alors dans la pièce. En effet, Mugestu était une grande fan du groupe et admirait particulièrement le chanteur Hyde -ce qui faisait rire intérieurement Setsuna. Puis l'étudiante déchira sans grande précaution l'une de ses enveloppes et commença à lire la lettre quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mal trié le courrier. Le destinataire s'adressait à Setsuna. Mais quelque chose interpella Mugestu. Mais n'étant pas sûre, elle prit le soin de relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant d'émettre des hypothèses.

_« Je ne te raconterais pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui au studio pour l'album True. »_

Comme bon nombres d'adolescents, Mugestu adorait lire la presse sur les célébrités. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour quand elle fit le rapprochement entre la lettre qui parlait d'un certain album _True_ et l'article d'un journal qui parlait du nouvel album de son groupe favori, _True_.

Puis Mugestu frôla l'hystérie.

Etant admiratrice du chanteur Hyde, la jeune étudiante savait par le passé que son idole chantait autrefois dans un groupe sous le nom de _Hide_. Quel étrange expression était collé à son visage quand elle lu la signature _Hideto_. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était lui.

Puis après l'étonnement, vint la confusion.

Comment Setsuna connaissait-elle Hyde ? Mugestu relut une énième fois la lettre. Etait-ce sa petite amie ? Megustu secoua la tête. Impossible. Que ficherait-elle au fin fond d'Osaka ? Pourtant, Hideto semblait particulièrement attaché à Setsuna et Mugestu en fut profondément jalouse. Avec un sourire mesquin, elle cacha la lettre sous une latte du plancher. Personne ne pourrait trouver la missive.

Au même moment, Setsuna chercha frénétiquement une lettre qui proviendrait d'Hideto au milieu de ses factures. Avec étonnement, elle constata qu'il n'y en avait pas. Hideto n'avait peut-être plus le temps d'écrire aussi souvent. Elle s'accommoderait de ses rares lettres. Elles les attendraient coute que coute.

_Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois. Quatre mois._

Juin et aucunes lettres, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Du moins, celles d'Hideto étaient soigneusement cachées par Mugestu. Forcément, Setsuna avait réécrit à son ami, seulement, la lettre était revenue à son expéditeur. Hideto avait changé d'adresse et Setsuna n'avait aucun moyen de recontacter le chanteur, si ce n'est attendre une lettre qui ne viendrait jamais.

La situation était la même pour Hideto. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Setsuna. Et quand bien même avait-il demandé des explications, il n'avait aucun courrier provenant de son amie. Hideto pensa alors que Setsuna avait comprit que son attachement pour elle était plus fort que de l'amitié. N'ayant toujours pas de lettre en juillet, il en conclut que les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il n'envoya donc plus de lettre.

Hideto n'avait alors plus rien d'autre que la musique, et la vie de Setsuna était devenue un gouffre rempli de vide. Les jours, puis les semaines défilèrent, et finalement, Hideto revint à Osaka pour voir ses parents. Il ne demanda aucune nouvelles de Setsuna, et Saya se garda bien de demander pourquoi. Quand il sortit sur le trottoir pour fumer une cigarette, Hideto contempla avec un nœud à la gorge la maison de son amie. Il ne se permettrait pas de revenir, il avait bien compris.

_Le lien était rompu._

-Allo ?  
-Mugestu ? C'est Nami. Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça, en plein matinée, mais il faut que tu retournes à Nagoya très vite. On a un problème.  
-Que se passe-t-il Onê-san ? Tout va bien à la maison ?  
Il y eut un bruit de déglutition à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Mugestu, je veux que tu reste calme, reprit Nami. Durant le réveillon du nouvel an, Papa a eut un AVC, il a trop bu. Il est vivant et à l'hôpital sous soin intensif mais nous voulons tous que tu reviennes. On a besoin de toi... Mugestu ? Muge...

L'étudiante raccrocha d'un coup, monta les escaliers deux par-deux et s'enferma dans sa chambre, emmagasinant toutes ses affaires dans une vaste valise en produisant un vacarme impressionnant. Interloquée, Setsuna toqua à la porte :

-Est-ce que tout va bien Mugestu ?  
Une porte de placard se ferma brutalement.  
-Non, répondit Mugestu d'une voix tremblante, je.. je retourne chez moi, je...  
Elle s'essouffla à bouger partout dans la pièce.  
-Je rentre à Nagoya, je... je m'excuse de partir soudainement. Je te rembourserais par la poste, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup, sortit de la chambre sans même lancer un regard à Setsuna, puis partit de la maison avec ses valises. Il y eut un petit silence puis Setsuna entendit Mugestu interpeller un taxi au dehors. Le bruit du moteur s'estompa au fur et à mesure et que la voiture s'éloigna puis le silence revint. Encore sonnée par ce départ soudain, Setsuna entra dans la chambre de son ancienne hôte sans vraiment comprendre. Puis avec étonnement, elle remarqua que la pièce était intacte, comme si Megustu n'était jamais venu. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer que sous ses pieds et le plancher, gisaient les dizaines lettres d'Hideto, sournoisement caché et oublié par Mugestu.

Février était sans doute le pire mois qui fut pour Hideto –et pour le reste de L'Arc~en~Ciel d'ailleurs. D'abord parce qu'en allant au studio, le chanteur était d'humeur bien morose –cela faisait un an tout juste qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec Setsuna- et que pour enfoncer le clou, une très mauvaise surprise fit son apparition en fin de matinée. Oh, la journée semblait plutôt normale. Le groupe et le staff avaient fait une petite réunion au début de matinée pour organier leur prochaine tournée, et les quatre amis avaient ensuite enchaîné sur des répétitions de leurs dernières chansons. Mais non, la journée ne fut en aucun cas normale. Elle était_dévastatrice_. La musique s'acheva et c'est avec un certain soulagement que Sakura entendit Tetsuya prononcer « Très bien. Pause les mecs ! ». Le batteur se leva un peu trop brusquement, manquant de faire renverser une caisse claire.

-Tout doux, Sakura, dit Ken.  
-Désolé, marmonna ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Comme si un évènement grave allait se produire. Et il ne s'y trompa pas. La porte du local toqua et s'ouvrit sur Takuya Yamazaki, le producteur du groupe, accompagné de deux agents de police.

-Bonjour, fit l'un des policier. J'ai un mandat d'arrêt contre Yasunori Sakurazawa pour détention de sept grammes de stupéfiants à son domicile.

La phrase fut suivit d'un blanc puis le leader tourna doucement la tête vers son batteur, médusé. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une vaste blague, hein ? Puis Tetsuya eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle quand Sakura lâcha :

-C'est moi.  
Le deuxième officier de police s'avança vers Sakura.  
-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait.  
Il mit les menottes à Sakura.  
-Attendez ! s'exclama Hideto. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Vous lui mettez les menottes ? Mais, il est innocent ! Sakura, pas vrai que tu es innocent, hein ?  
Son regard peu assuré plongea dans celui de son ami mais ce dernier baissa les yeux.  
-Sakura, chuchota Hideto, sentant les larmes de rage monter sans néanmoins sortir.  
-Désolé _princesse_, murmura le batteur.

Au surnom que Sakura avait donné à Hideto dans le passé, ce dernier cru s'évanouir. La suite des évènements était un peu floue dans sa tête. Il se souvint avoir pleuré pas mal, et fumé cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il se souvint aussi voir Ken shooter dans les meubles, et Tetsuya fulminer dans tous les recoins du studio. Puis après quelque temps, ils prirent du recul.

Ils n'avaient rien vu. Sakura restait leur ami. Le batteur fut mis en libération conditionnelle en Mars, permettant au groupe de faire une réunion. Ils publieraient un communiqué de presse avec excuse. Mais L'Arc~en~Ciel était en danger et par précaution, Sakura décida de quitter le groupe. L'unit ne referait surface qu'avec trois membres. Puis Mai arriva et le verdict tomba pour Sakura : travaux forcée pendant deux ans ainsi qu'une condamnation de trois ans avec sursis.

S'en suivit un période terriblement sombre. L'Arc~en~Ciel ne pouvait en aucun cas recommencer à exercer. La presse, la télévision, toute cette pression ne le permettait pas. Hideto qui pensait auparavant faire sa propre musique, n'eut plus l'envie d'autrefois et déprimait, tout comme Testuya et Ken. Le leader avait la sensation d'être revenue quelque années en arrière, lorsque Pero et Hiro avait quitté l'aventure. Désormais, le groupe ne pouvait pas sortir de chez eux, c'était un ordre du staff. L'environnement était encore trop rude. Les plaies étaient encore trop ouvertes. Mais sentir ce poids constant à leurs estomacs, ça les rendaient fou, alors Tetsuya pris une décision. Il fallait qu'ils quittent le pays temporairement, qu'ils oublient.

Ainsi, le groupe s'envola deux semaines à Londres pour y vivre en colocation. L'Angleterre leurs permit de se divertir, d'aller à des concerts, de se ressourcer durant le mois de Mai. Ils revinrent au Japon plus forts, et se trouvèrent un batteur du nom de Yukihiro. Et comme pour tourner la page, le groupe entra en pré-production de leur nouveau single : _Niji_.

_« Et maintenant un peu de musique ! Le groupe L'Arc~en~Ciel revient au devant de la scène après quatre mois d'inactivités du à l'arrestation de l'ex-batteur du groupe, Sakura. Nous vous laissons sur le dernier single et vidéo-clip du groupe, bien nommé Niji ! »_

Emiko se hâta d'éteindre la télévision avant que Setsuna entende la moindre note de musique.

-Tu pouvais laisser si tu le voulais, murmura très doucement Setsuna.  
-Allons, répondit Emiko, je t'ai invité chez moi pour prendre de tes nouvelles, pas pour regarder la télé.  
Setsuna eut un faible sourire, un petit rictus.  
-Alors ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda Emiko.  
Setsuna contempla longuement le fond de sa tasse de café, le visage figé.  
-Ça va.  
Un bien piètre mensonge. Emiko inspira profondément puis s'approcha de son amie.  
-Ecoutes, je sais que ça ne va pas. Tu as arrêté les chambres d'hôtes et c'est ton choix. Mais, tu ne fait plus rien ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé chez toi et attendre une lettre ! Il faut aller de l'avant ! C'est compris ?  
Setsuna ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Emiko mis ses mains sur les épaules de Setsuna et les serra.  
-Je vais t'aider. Je te le promets.  
Une larme coula sur le visage de Setsuna.  
-Ne te laisse pas aller parce que tu t'es rendu compte trop tard de tes sentiments pour lui ! Je sais que c'est dur à entendre. Mais c'est fini. Il faut avancer. Tu vas vivre une belle vie ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne le laisserais pas te négliger !  
Setsuna opina doucement de la tête puis sécha ses larmes.  
-D'accord... D'accord, répondit-elle.  
Emiko sourit.  
-Je...  
-Oui ? demanda Emiko.  
Setsuna prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.  
-Je veux me couper les cheveux.

Derechef, Emiko sourit. Elle prit les clefs de sa voiture et invita Setsuna à la suivre. Emiko l'emmena à un salon de coiffure et arrivées à destination, Setsuna s'installa à un siège. Le coiffeur arriva.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Changez. Tout. Faites ce qui vous semble bien pour moi.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de...  
-S'il vous plait, murmura Setsuna.  
-Je... d'accord.

Et l'homme s'exécuta. Et tandis que les cheveux volaient devant le visage de Setsuna, la jeune femme voyait défilé ses souvenirs. _Clic_. Hideto fumait une cigarette. _Clic_. Hideto donnait une antisèche à Setsuna en classe. _Clic_. Hideto lui ramassait des livres tombés au sol. _Clic_. Hideto avait un accident de vélo. _Clic_.

-C'est terminé, fit le coiffeur hésitant.

Setsuna releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans le miroir.  
Une coupe garçonne, rebelle. Ça lui donnait un air mutin mais osé.  
C'était une nouvelle Setsuna qui se tenait là.


	14. Chapter 13

**DECEMBRE 2005**

-Les États-Unis ?  
-Oui.

La femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, fatiguée par les voyages incessant de son mari. Elle ferma les yeux et pinça l'arrête de son nez.

-Et tu reviendrais dans combien de temps ? Souffla-t-elle.  
-Un an si on voit large.

Derechef, le femme soupira puis inspira profondément. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se contrôler. Elle se leva et prétendit faire quelque chose pour lui tourner le dos. Ainsi, elle versa quelques larmes en silence en serrant les points. Elle était submergée par la colère, la tristesse et la confusion. En colère que son mari ne soit pas plus présent pour leur fils. Triste de ne pas le voir assez souvent. Confuse à se demander à quoi bon avoir formé une famille si un membre n'était jamais là. Lequel des trois sentiments était le plus présent ? L'épouse elle-même l'ignorait.

-Megumi...  
La femme sentit une main sur son dos.  
-Ça va. Ce n'est rien. Je dois être fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle avait du mérite Megumi, Hideto le savait. Pour rester souriante et encaisser les longues absences sans rien dire. Mais Hideto, n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'elle allait finir par craquer. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La musique était sa vie. Néanmoins, il attendait toujours ce jour où l'abcès serait percé. La relation devenait au fil du temps, quelque chose d'incertain. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient engagés, Megumi savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là, que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais elle y croyait à son petit bonheur, à sa petite famille. Seulement avec le temps, l'espoir de Megumi était comme de la gouache sur du bois. Au fil des années, la couche s'amincissait et on pouvait apercevoir la palissade en chêne, le gout amer d'une absence persistante.

-Je suis désolé.

Un souffle, un murmure. Mais Megumi perçu dans la voix d'Hideto un tiraillement, une certaine tristesse. Cela suffisait pour le moment.

-Où aurais-tu bien pu perdre ton portable, Emiko ?  
-Je l'ignore, mais je sais que je ne l'avais plus en sortant de chez toi.  
-Je vais te rappeler pour voir si je n'entends pas le vibreur.

Setsuna composa le numéro puis tendis l'oreille. Il était clair qu'il n'y avait rien en bas. Elle monta en haut puis fit le même procédé. Finalement, Setsuna se retrouva dans l'ancienne chambre d'hôte, là où avait dormi Emiko la nuit précédente. Setsuna écouta attentivement le vrombissement du téléphone et se mit à quatre pattes au niveau du lit. Elle ne se trompa pas. Le portable était sous le meuble. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Le parquet sous le lit formait une bosse à un endroit, comme s'il la latte était déboité ou mal enfoncé. Le femme poussa le meuble et appuya sur la latte qui ne voulait pas cédé. Quelque chose coinçait. Puis, alors que Sestuna s'apprêtait à enlever carrément la latte pour bien la remettre, Emiko l'interpella :

-Tu l'as retrouvé ?  
Sestuna suspendit son geste dans l'air puis haussa les épaules, tout en répondant :  
-Oui.  
Elle remit le meuble en place, et descendit donner le portable à sa propriétaire.  
-Ah, je te remercie ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu.  
-C'est normal.

Les deux amies se saluèrent puis Emiko quitta Setsuna. Cette dernière retourna à ses corvées habituelles, oubliant la latte du plancher. Mais en fin de soirée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, et n'ayant pas le courage de l'attendre dans son lit sans bouger, Setsuna décida de se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre anciennement destiné aux hôtes puis repoussa le lit. Elle appuya sur le plancher dans une dernière tentative puis retira finalement la latte.

Ce qu'elle découvrit par la suite, fut sans doute la meilleure et la pire chose qu'elle n'ait jamais eut.

Sous la latte était caché une dizaines de lettres. Puis quand Setsuna reconnut l'écriture fluide des kanji et des hiragana sur les enveloppes jaunies, Setsuna porta une main à sa bouche, le mal-être se saisissant de son corps. C'était Hideto. C'était son écriture. D'une main tremblante Setsuna prit l'une des lettres, et l'ouvrit, les larmes roulant comme des perles sur son visage.

_« Mai 1996, Setsuna, je ne comprends pas ton silence. Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Hideto. »_

Avec empressement, Setsuna piocha une autre lettre.

_« Mars 1996, Setsuna, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma précédente lettre. As-tu écrit à ma nouvelle adresse ? Réponds-moi vite. Hideto. »_

Puis d'autres.

_« Juillet 1996, Setsuna, je dois avouer que ne pas recevoir tes lettres me manques. Mais je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai eut tellement d'acharnement. Ceci est ma dernière lettre. Tu me manqueras vraiment Setsuna. Hideto. »_

_« Février 1996, Setsuna, je me rends compte de quelque chose d'important. Dans cette lettre, je ne te demanderais pas de tes nouvelles. Je veux te questionner de vive voix. Je ne te raconterais pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui au studio pour l'album True. Je veux te parler en face. Je veux te voir, vite. Rejoins-moi à Tokyo. Pour ce qui est de l'argent pour les trains, ne t'en préoccupe pas, je m'occuperais tout ça. Je te demande juste de venir. D'ici mardi prochain. Parce que toi aussi tu me manques. Hideto. PS : Je déménage cette semaine, je change de quartier. Veille bien à me répondre à l'adresse qui est écrit sur l'enveloppe. »_

-Non, souffla Setsuna. Non.

Le visage de Mugestu revint en tête à Setsuna. Mugestu, son air joyeux et innocent. Elle avait caché les lettres,_la peste_, c'était à ne pas en douter.

-Non, répéta Setsuna.

Alors, il ne l'avait jamais oublié ? Il avait toujours vraiment tenue à elle ? Aurait-elle pu avoir une chance ? Savoir que son réel bonheur se tenait à portée de main, chez elle, et qu'elle l'eut ignoré durant ces dix années l'achevèrent.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot. Non...

Une larme tomba sur l'une des lettres. Setsuna s'empressa de l'essuyer mais l'encre bava. Son regard se figea sur une phrase, et son ventre lui fit plus mal que jamais. _« Mais je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai eut tellement d'acharnement. »_ Puis comme si son propre cerveau s'était monté contre elle, une chanson d'Hideto revint en tête à Setsuna : _Secret Letters. _

_« Le chagrin scelle nos lèvres. L'horreur poursuit nos rêves la nuit. Mais mon cœur s'évade de cette pièce. Je cours librement dans la ville. Je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens, toujours proche de toi. Nul besoin de craindre la distance ici. La paix est ternie par l'oppression. L'huile souillée est rejetée. Oui et, juste au cas où je devrais rentrer bientôt, je laisse ici mes lettres secrètes. Je me souviens de toi. » _

Il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné et Setsuna se sentit totalement perdu. A quoi bon continuer ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle avait bien lu la presse. Elle savait bien qu'il était marié et il avait même eut un enfant avec cette femme. Alors pourquoi ? Etait-il fou ?

Et tandis que les larmes coulaient, les mains de Setsuna formaient deux points serrés, les os semblant presque prêt à percer la chair. Setsuna eut un rire nerveux entre deux larmes. Une sensation insupportable. C'était comme un doux cauchemar. Elle savait alors que les sentiments avaient été identiques, mais le partage était désormais impossible. Setsuna fut prise par une dernière secousse de chagrin. Il était sans doute trop tard pour rétablir un lien. Le visage inexpressif, elle regarda l'adresse d'Hideto et se résigna. Elle remit la latte du plancher et plia avec soin les lettres avant de les ranger dans sa table de chevet.

Puis elle retourna dans son lit, et dans le noir, elle imagina ce qu'elle aurait répondu aux lettres. Si elle avait rejoint Hideto à Tokyo. Se seraient-ils mis ensemble ? Auraient-ils formé une famille ? Setsuna était persuadée qu'ils auraient été heureux. Ils auraient fait des tournées de centaines de bars et marcheraient dans la rue totalement ivre. Ivre et heureux. Bercée par ces images, Setsuna s'endormit facilement et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rêva d'Hideto sans souffrir. Sans avoir la sensation d'avoir subit la perte seule. Le deuil serait désormais plus facile.

-Je veux divorcer.  
L'annonce fut suivit d'un silence septique. Megumi plongea son regard dans celui d'Hideto.  
-Tu viens de rentrer. Tu n'a aucune raison de demander ça.  
-Si. Megumi... je _t'apprécie vraiment_. Beaucoup.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-J'ai eut le temps de réfléchir pendant un an en Amérique et, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne_t'aime pas_.

La nuance était là. Elle aurait du avoir mal. Elle aurait du pleurer même. Hideto s'était préparé à voir ça. Mais avec étonnement, il constata qu'elle prit la chose avec un calme olympien. En faite, elle-même s'étonna de ne pas avoir mal. Alors, ce sentiment qu'elle avait pour Hideto, ce n'était pas de l'amour ? Durant tout ce temps, ce n'était qu'un lien d'amitié qui les rassemblait ?

-Sois heureux, souffla Megumi.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, et pour la première fois, les sentiments étaient authentiques et vrai. Peut-être qu'un couple était brisé, mais la séparation permit à l'amitié de réellement s'installer entre Hideto et Megumi.

-Bon anniversaire Set-chan ! s'exclama Emiko.

Setsuna sourit tandis qu'Emiko lui tendit un énorme paquet ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Elle ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit une boite ou s'y trouvait à l'intérieur une magnifique robe à buste au dégradé taupe et violet. Les bords de l'habit étaient ornés de dentelle noire aux détails luxueux.

-Emiko ! S'exclama Setsuna. C'est... C'est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
-Mais ce n'est rien, balaya l'amie d'un geste de la main. Ouvre l'enveloppe, dit-elle.  
Setsuna s'exécuta et vit deux billets de train à destination de Tokyo.  
-Oh mon dieu ! Emiko. Je... Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça. Je...  
-Bien sur que si !  
-Merci beaucoup, fit Setsuna émue.  
Elle la prit dans ses bras puis demanda :  
-Le deuxième billet est pour toi, hein ?  
-Sauf si tu voudrais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Bien sur que non ! Merci beaucoup Emiko.  
Cette dernière sourit puis murmura :  
-Par contre, nous partons demain.  
-Pardon !?  
-Surprise !  
-Tu es parfaitement folle !

Derechef, Emiko sourit puis les deux amies passèrent la journée ensemble avant de rentrer chez elles pour préparer les valises pour le lendemain.

Le matin, Setsuna se leva précipitamment, complètement excitée à l'idée de quitter Osaka et découvrir Tokyo. De bonne humeur, elle ferma sa maison puis se dirigea vers la voiture où l'attendait Emiko. Son amie démarra puis elles roulèrent vers la gare pour un voyage à Tokyo qui cachait bien des surprises.


	15. Chapter 14

**FEVRIER 2007**

-On y est !

Tout en lâchant un soupir, Setsuna posa avec satisfaction sa valise sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle se tourna vers Emiko qui semblait aussi rayonnante que si un camion lui avait roulé dessus.

-Je suis crevé, lâcha Emiko.  
-J'ai bien vu, répondit Setsuna en rigolant.  
-Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant ou j'y vais ?  
-Toi, la première vas-y.

Emiko ne lui fit pas répéter la chose deux fois et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Setsuna s'approcha de la fenêtre et décala l'opaque rideau pour y découvrir Tokyo de nuit. C'était un magnifique spectacle. La ville semblait grouiller de vie dans le ciel noir. Les panneaux publicitaires au loin, ressemblaient à de petites étoiles multicolores et la tour de Tokyo illuminé n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Oui, un très beau spectacle. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, Setsuna lâcha le rideau et se retourna pour y découvrir Emiko en pyjama en train de sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.

-Tu y peux aller, annonça t-elle.

Sestuna fonça à la douche et se sentit revivre. Il était vrai que crapahuter dans tout Tokyo avec ses valises pour trouver un hôtel était un sport bien extrême pour les deux jeunes femmes. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain et sèche, Setsuna se jeta dans son lit avec un râle d'extase, puis Emiko éteignit la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Emiko.  
-Bonne nuit Set-chan.

Le lendemain, les deux amies se sentirent comme deux gamines découvrant un nouveau monde. Elles passèrent la matinée à visiter le quartier d'Harajuku et Emiko cru devenir folle de voir autant de magasins de vêtements. Le midi, elles déjeunèrent dans un parc, profitant du temps assez clément pour un mois de février. L'après-midi, elles flânèrent à Bunkyô dans LaQua où se situait le parc d'attraction. Peut-être était-ce futile que deux femmes se comportent en adolescentes mais cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux amies n'avait pas autant rit. En fin d'après-midi, elles passèrent devant le bien connu Tokyo Dome et constatèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Puis Emiko leva la tête, observant incrédule une immense affiche : _L'Arc~en~Ciel, 15th L'Anniversary Live_. Emiko tourna précipitamment la tête vers son amie. Setsuna avait le visage dénuée d'expression. Elle aussi avait vu l'affiche.

-Setsuna ? demanda Emiko anxieuse.  
Son amie tourna la tête vers elle et un faux sourire apparu son visage.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Emiko. Je vais bien.  
Setsuna prit Emiko par le poignet.  
-On s'en va ?  
Emiko acquiesça et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du stade quand Setsuna trébucha et se retrouva au sol.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'intéressée, j'ai du glissé sur quelque chose.  
Elle leva son pied droit et constata que c'étaient de malheureux bout de papiers qui l'avaient fait tomber.  
-Pourquoi les gens dégradent autant les villes ?! s'exaspéra Emiko.

Sestuna ramassa les papiers, s'apprêtant à les jeter dans une poubelle mais elle stoppa son geste, le regard figé sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Emiko suivit le regard de son amie et porta sa main à sa bouche.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura t-elle.

Les papiers étaient à vrai dire des billets. Des billets de concert. _Du concert_.

-Setsuna ? demanda Emiko peu rassurée.  
Elle ne répondit pas, son souffle semblait s'être arrêté.  
-Sestuna ?  
Pas de réaction.  
-Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Aucune réponse. Setsuna était plongée dans ses pensées, partagée entre l'envie d'y aller et celui de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Une phrase d'Hideto revint en tête à Sestuna. _« Je te préviendrais quand on fera un prochain live. »_ Puis Setsuna se rendit compte de quelque chose d'important. Depuis tout le temps où elle avait connu Hideto, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu à un concert, être venu le supporter. Elle se souvint d'une lettre de son ami lui demandant de venir à un live et brusquement ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Emiko cru avoir mal fait.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Set-chan. C'était une mauvaise idée. Excuse-moi.

Emiko s'apprêta à emmener son amie le plus loin possible du Tokyo Dome quand elle entendit :

-Non.  
Emiko se stoppa.  
-Non ?  
-Non, souffla faiblement Setsuna. On... on va y aller.  
Elle tendit à Emiko le second billet, la main légèrement tremblante.  
-Si jamais tu ne vas pas bien, on repart directement, fit Emiko. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade. On est venu à Tokyo pour s'amuser, c'est bien clair ?  
Setsuna hocha de la tête.  
-Disons que... je veux boucler la boucle, murmura Setsuna.

Emiko ne comprit pas l'agissement de son amie mais elles se dirigèrent néanmoins vers la foule compacte qui commençait à se former en file indienne. Elles attendirent calmement que les portes s'ouvrent, sans aucunes paroles. Puis les guichets s'ouvrirent et vint le moment de contrôler les billets. Les deux amies passèrent sans aucuns problèmes, les tickets étant resté en bon état malgré qu'ils se soient retrouvés en plein milieu de la rue. Ainsi, elles étaient dans la fosse. Tant pis, c'étaient déjà miraculeux qu'elles aient pu rentrer dans le stade avec les billets trouver au sol. _Sans doute un signe_, pensa Emiko. Elles patientèrent encore quelques instants puis quand les lumières s'éteignirent, un brouhaha s'éleva la salle de concert. La foule se rapprocha inévitablement de la scène et Setsuna et Emiko se retrouvèrent tout près de l'estrade. La chaleur était étouffante et jamais Setsuna n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi vite. N'allait-elle pas s'évanouir ? Un coup d'œil vers Emiko lui confirma qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose. Puis la musique démarra, la sono puissante faisant vibrer les entrailles du public.

Et la lumière apparut. Setsuna le vit, si proche d'elle, illuminé par les projecteurs et acclamé par la foule. Et étrangement, le voir ne la fit pas souffrir. Comme si sa présence avait balayé toute douleur du corps de la jeune femme. Oui, Setsuna se sentait bien. La chanson s'acheva. Hideto s'approcha encore plus du bord de la scène et Setsuna pu le contempler à loisir.

Finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé durant tout ce temps. Légèrement peut-être. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi long, et son regard plus assuré. Mais rien de très concret. Le seul changement radical qui avait du opérer depuis, c'était sans doute les chiffres de son compte en banque. Quand il posa les yeux elle, d'un seul coup, c'était comme si tout ces mois, ces années, ces longues heures à attendre un coup de fil, une lettre, étaient balayés. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Puis ce fut comme un électrochoc. Les cris des fans revinrent aux oreilles du chanteur. La batterie marquant le rythme seul, empreinte de la chanson. Plus que jamais, la chanson était pour elle. _Forbidden Lover._

-Dohia-chan ? Ça ne va pas ?

Hideto sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité dans sa loge. Tetsuya se tenait devant lui, le visage inquiet et encore perlé de sueur dû à leur concert tout juste achevé.

-Si, murmura Hideto.  
Son leader, n'y croyant pas une seconde lui répliqua :  
-On va en reparler tout à l'heure.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent, prenant chacun une douche bien mérité. Une fois propre, ils eurent faim et passèrent leur soirée dans un restaurant où ils y bavassèrent jusqu'à sa fermeture. Puis le guitariste et le batteur, s'en allèrent, ne pensant qu'à dormir. Tetsuya proposa à Hideto de le ramener chez lui et le chanteur accepta. Une fois la porte de la voiture claquée, et le moteur en train de tourner, le bassiste annonça :

-Nous sommes tout à l'heure.  
-Tet-chan, soupira Hideto. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.  
- Je regrette mais on va parler. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.  
-Je... Je suis fatigué.

Le visage d'Hideto semblait avoir considérablement vieilli. Jamais le bassiste n'avait vu son chanteur comme ça. Du moins, pas depuis des années. Un ange passa, Tetsuya fixant son ami avec insistance, ce dernier jouant anxieusement avec ses bagues.

-Tu l'as revu, devina Tetsuya.  
Hideto releva la tête incrédule. Il l'avait remarqué dans la foule lui aussi ? Pourtant, Tetsuya ne l'avait jamais vu.  
-Comment as-tu... commença Hideto.  
-Hyde, je te connais depuis près de quinze ans maintenant, murmura le bassiste en regardant la route. Je sais comment tu es.  
Hideto ne releva pas.  
-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le leader.  
-Il n'y a rien à faire, marmonna le chanteur.  
-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Tetsuya. Pourquoi tu ne la recontacterais pas ?  
-Tu es fou Tet-chan ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Que penserait-elle de moi ? Je lui avais écrit des tas de lettres, Tet-chan, et elle n'en a pas répondu à une seule.  
La voix d'Hideto suintait le mal-être. La voiture se gara à l'entrée de l'appartement.  
-Tu ignores tout ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une femme, Hyde.  
Hideto eut un rire nerveux. Il fallait que cette conversation cesse.  
-Merci de m'avoir ramené.  
Et il détala avant que Tetsuya le rattrape.

Dans son appartement plongé dans le noir, Hideto s'alluma une énième cigarette, sa main droite tenant une bouteille de Saké assez entamé. Il se balada d'un pas trainant dans son appartement sans but précis, puis s'effondra au sol, sans doute à cause d'une bouteille vide qui trainait à ses pieds. Il ne se releva même pas. Il rampa jusqu'à sa table basse pour y écraser sa cigarette puis se retourna sur le dos, essayant de distingué son plafond dans l'obscurité. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce concert, à ce qu'il y avait vu. Faible tentative.

C'était terriblement douloureux. Tant de souvenirs étaient revenue à la surface d'un coup. Cette attente constante. Cet espoir de trouver une missive à la boîte aux lettres le matin. Puis le temps qui défilait inexorablement. La douleur s'atténuant. Présente mais enfouie. Il avait appris à vivre avec ça. Il s'était forgé une carapace, un personnage de scène. Mais le masque était tombé désormais. La carapace, détruite. D'un simple battement de cil.

Hideto bu une grande gorgé de saké puis toussa. _« Tu l'as revu. » « Que comptes-tu faire ? » « Tu ignores tout ce qui peut se passé dans la tête d'une femme, Hyde. »_

-La ferme. La ferme. La ferme !

Nouvelle cigarette. _« Je dois t'avouer que tu me manques, beaucoup. »_

-Assez !  
_  
« Hideto, bon anniversaire ! J'espère être encore là pour te le souhaiter jusqu'à ce que tu sois un vieux papi ! »_

-Faite que ça cesse, supplia Hideto.

Les images défilaient dans sa tête et il ne pouvait rien faire pour que cela s'arrête. Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Hideto ne trouva le sommeil qu'au début de l'aurore, plongé dans un rêve tenant plus d'un souvenir que d'un songe.

Quand le crépuscule arriva, Hideto se réveilla dans un sursaut. Le cœur encore battant il se releva, la respiration sifflante. La démarche maladroite, il réussit néanmoins à avancer jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y trouva son portefeuille qu'il ouvrit, la main tremblante. Entre des dizaines de tickets de caisse, de timbres et de purikura prit avec son fils, Hideto retrouva quelque chose de jaunis, et auparavant oublié. La photo, fortement délavé était craquelé de toute part. Il retourna le cliché où s'y trouvait des kanji et hiragana quasi effacé ainsi qu'un numéro. Un numéro de téléphone.

_« -Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? N'abîme pas la photo !  
-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Setsuna marqua soigneusement les coordonnées sur la photographie et la rendit à Hideto.  
-Je sais que ça coûte chère avec la distance, murmura Setsuna, et que tu n'auras surement pas le temps de m'appeler avec vos tournées. Mais au cas où. Si jamais tu veux entendre ma voix ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. »_

_Tu veux l'entendre_, murmura une petite voix dans la tête d'Hideto.


	16. Chapter 15

**MARS 2007**

Assit sur le bord de son canapé, Hideto contempla en face de lui le numéro de téléphone sur la table basse, balloté par des pensées irrationnelles et contradictoires. _Qu'est-ce que je risque au fond ? Tout ? Rien ? Rester seul ? L'entendre dire non ? Pire ! Si jamais un enfant décroche, que pourrais-je raconter ? Et un homme ?... _

C'est ainsi que vivait Hideto depuis le concert. Depuis une semaine. Il vivait dans la crainte. Jamais il n'était aussi peu sortit de chez lui. La petite barbe était la preuve irréfutable. Il soupira, regarda son portable puis à nouveau le numéro de téléphone. Une minute s'écoula et Hideto n'était pas plus avancé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés. C'était un violent combat intérieur dans son esprit. Il était à la limite de la névrose. C'était dingue de voir à quel point son courage et sa volonté s'était dissous depuis le Tokyo Dome. Le téléphone sonna, ce qui sursauter comme jamais le chanteur.

-A... Allo ?  
-Quand même ! S'exclama Tetsuya.  
-Tet-chan ?  
-Je croyais que tu ne décrocherais jamais ! Une semaine, bon sang ! Quand comptes-tu revenir parmi nous ?  
-Je...  
-Non ! Ne réponds même pas ! Je vais venir m'assurer que tu es bien vivant.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de « mais ».

Tetsuya raccrocha et Hideto marmonna dans sa barbe.

Ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte toqua et Hideto se dirigea avec lassitude vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Tetsuya. A peine la porte fut ouverte que le bassiste s'engouffra dans la demeure de son ami.

-Non mais je rêve ! Et tu es dans cet était depuis tout ce temps ? Non, ne réponds pas. J'ai bien peur de la réponse.

Le leader entra dans le salon et y découvrit le cendrier rempli à ras-bord, les volets fermés, l'odeur suffocante du renfermée ainsi que celle du tabac froid à la menthe et quelques bouteilles d'alcool, intégralement vidé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Doiha-chan ? lâcha Tetsuya.

Hideto contempla avec grand intérêt ses bagues, ignorant le bassiste. Ce dernier se retourna vers le chanteur et soupira. La barbe lui allait si mal.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu te reprennes.  
Hideto releva la tête et Tetsuya fut horrifié.  
-C'est quand la dernière fois tu as vraiment mangé, dormit ? Tu sais, ces choses importantes pour vivre.  
-'sais pas.

L'heure était grave. Oh oui. Tetsuya mit ses mains sur ses hanches et balaya du regard le chanteur.

-Bon, j'ai compris.

Sur ce, Tetsuya quitta le salon. Hideto pensa qu'il quittait son appartement mais quand il entendit le robinet de la baignoire en marche, il soupira. Tetsuya revint auprès du chanteur et lui ordonna :

-Douche. Tout de suite. Tu es à faire peur.

Hideto s'exécuta tel un automate. Pendant ce temps, Tetsuya s'activa à remettre un peu de l'ordre dans la pièce. C'était pire que le repère d'un adolescent ! Il balança les bouteilles et résidu de cendres à la poubelle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour y faire rentrer l'air frais et il s'affala sur le canapé, attendant qu'Hideto revienne. Puis son regard se posa sur un papier jauni. Curieux, il se pencha et s'empara de la petite feuille. Il la retourna dans tout les sens et constata que c'était une photo. Il y reconnu Hideto avec une dizaines d'années en moins accompagné d'une fille. Sans doute était-ce elle qu'Hideto avait revu au concert. _C'est cette fille alors ? Elle est mignonne. A quoi doit-elle ressembler maintenant ?_ Il retourna le cliché où il y découvrit un numéro de téléphone. _C'est dans doute son numéro... Mais dans ce cas... Il ne l'a pas appelé ?_ Après quelques secondes, pesant le pour et contre, Tetsuya décida de prendre le numéro et de mener sa petite investigation. Une fois les coordonnées dans le portable du bassiste, il reposa la photo à l'emplacement identique de là où il l'avait trouvé. La douche se coupa et Tetsuya reprit sa position initiale : affalé dans le canapé, l'air sévère.

Hideto apparu dans le salon et constata que Tetsuya avait passablement rangé la pièce.  
-Merci, murmura Hideto.  
Tetsuya balaya le remerciement d'un geste de la main.  
-Je peux compter sur toi pour te reposer dans les jours qui viennent et de ne pas faire de bêtises ? demanda t-il.  
Hideto fit « oui » de la tête.  
-Merci... D'être venu... Je ne le mérite pas.  
Le bassiste leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi... Je te vois plus tard.  
-D'accord.

Et le bassiste s'empressa de partir, désireux de mener son enquête sur ce numéro de téléphone. Il rentra à son logement et constata qu'une fois de plus, il était seul à la maison. Il soupira. Sa dulcinée était encore dieu seul savait quelque part en train de tourner dans un drama.

Il consulta son portable et se mordit les lèvres. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Il regarda le numéro, indécis. Puis le visage d'Hideto lui revint en tête. _Il a besoin d'aide_. L'adrénaline dans le sang, il composa le numéro en inconnu et appuya sur le bouton vert. Le combiné fut décroché quelques secondes plus tard.

-Allo ?  
Une voix féminine très douce. Tetsuya ne su quoi dire.  
-... Il y a quelqu'un ?  
Alors c'était elle la meilleure amie d'Hideto ?  
-... Allo ?... Allo ?  
Tetsuya déglutit et attendit qu'elle coupe la communication, lui ayant les mains trop tremblantes pour le faire.  
-Je raccroche, souffla t-elle d'un ton las.

Et la liaison coupa.

Le reste de la journée Tetsuya pensa à comment retrouver cette fille. Seulement il n'avait rien mis à part le numéro de téléphone. Les chances de la rencontrer pour pouvoir lui parler étaient minces. Il ne savait même pas quel était son prénom ! Certes, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait pour faire des recherches. Le staff avait donné au groupe trois semaines de repos avant qu'ils enchaînent leur tournée en Asie et leur unique date en Europe. _Que faire ?_ Le bassiste s'allongea de tout son long dans le canapé, triant ces souvenirs à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver un détail, quelque chose que lui aurait auparavant dit Hideto à propos d'elle. Mais réfléchir ainsi sans rien pour trouver le fatigua et il s'endormit au crépuscule.

_« -Hé ! Doiha-chan ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Oh, excuse-moi Tet-chan. Tu disais ?  
-Je me demandais qui tu dessinais.  
-Hein ?  
Le chanteur regarda son dessin et le sang lui monta au joue.  
-Ce n'est rien, murmura t-il.  
-À d'autre, répondit Tetsuya. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie !  
Il observa son ami regarder le dessin, nostalgique, caressant du bout des doigts le nom du portrait, Setsuna Okada.  
-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, annonça Hideto.  
-Mais je suis sûr que tu la connais, fit Tetsuya. Tu dessines ce visage avec tant de précisions... Et il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
-Juste une amie de longue date, soupira Hideto. »_

Tetsuya se réveilla en sueur. _Setsuna Okada_. C'était son nom. Et si ses souvenirs étaient justes, Hideto étant originaire d'Osaka, il y avait des chances que cette amie de longue date le soit aussi. Il se leva et se jeta sur son annuaire, feuilletant les pages à toute vitesse.

-Obihiro... Ogaki... Osaka !

Son doigt parcouru la colonne, cherchant le bon nom. Il ne fut pas bien long à trouver. C'était la seule Setsuna Okada de tout Osaka ! Un coup d'œil sur son portable lui confirma que c'était bien le même numéro de téléphone. Il souffla, soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de concret et arracha la page de l'annuaire, l'adresse en main.

-À nous deux, murmura Tetsuya.

-Un saké, s'il vous plait... amenez la bouteille même.

La salaryman s'affala sur le comptoir du bar, l'air dépité, tandis que Setsuna partit prendre la boisson. Une fois revenue, elle posa le liquide devant l'homme, une moue dubitative sur le visage tout en ramassant le pourboire.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, murmura l'homme. Vous devez croire que je suis un pauvre type.

Setsuna s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle le salaryman s'exprimait. Mais elle était bien contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Elle s'ennuyait tellement dans ce bar qui la payait si maigrement pour toutes les heures qu'elle faisait. Quitte à servir les gens, autant discuter avec eux s'ils le souhaitaient.

-Pas du tout... Je me demande juste ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareil.  
-Je bois...  
-Je l'avais bien vu, murmura Setsuna, vaguement amusé.  
-Ma femme m'a quitté. Elle à emmené les enfants avec elle.  
-Oh...

D'un coup, Setsuna fut pris d'un élan de compassion pour l'homme. _Il boit, il à de la peine. Il devait l'aimer vraiment beaucoup. _

-Dix ans de mariage balayé.

Le salaryman s'épongea le front et Setsuna prit soin de remplir le verre vide du client, le regard plein de pitié.

-Pourtant, je croyais que nous étions heureux tout les cinq, poursuivit l'homme. J'essayais d'être là le plus souvent possible.

Il soupira et vida son verre d'une traite. Puis il regarda Setsuna astiqué la machine à café, lui tournant le dos.

-Vous, au moins, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous êtes bien trop jolie.

Sestuna stoppa son geste d'un coup et sentit le sang lui monter à la tête.

-Ne me dites pas que... _Ah !_ Le monde est mal fait !  
-Je vous le fait pas dire, murmura amèrement Setsuna en reprenant son nettoyage.

Puis la salaryman quitta le bar, quelques minutes avant la fermeture. Le patron laissa à Setsuna la tache de fermer la porte, et une fois dans sa voiture, elle souffla de soulagement. _Une semaine de faite !_ C'est que mine de rien, ce travail la fatiguait pas mal. Elle allait profiter de son week-end pour se reposer et pour, peut-être, aller finalement à un de ces stupides _speed dating_ que lui avait conseillé Emiko. Après tout, il était temps d'avancer, non ?

Une fois devant sa maison, c'est d'un pas traînant qu'elle se dirigea vers son entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et la ferma d'un léger coup de pied. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans son lit avec pour objectif de rester dedans plus de dix heures d'affilée, la porte toqua. _C'est une blague ?_ se lamenta Setsuna en voyant son réveil affiché deux heures du matin. _Qui que ce soit, il va regretter d'avoir sonné si tard !_ Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, manquant de faire sursauter son visiteur.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda Setsuna d'un ton peu commode.  
-Vraiment navré de déranger à cette heure-ci, mais je n'avais pas d'autre moment pour vous voir.  
Setsuna releva brusquement la tête, interpelée par cette voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.  
-Je suis _Tetsuya Ogawa_.


	17. Chapter 16

**MARS 2007**

Combien de secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte ? Combien de minutes ? Elle aurait aimé parler, mais sa voix était perdue au fond de sa gorge. Ce visage lui évoquait une avalanche de souvenirs. Souvenir d'un ami au visage rayonnant, des airs de musiques en tête et un air confiant, avec un nouvel ami dans son répertoire. Souvenir de coups de téléphone incessants, de la ténacité d'un bassiste. Souvenir d'un ami perdu. Ces images lui nouèrent la gorge et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Qu'il parle. Qu'il parte. N'importe quoi, du moment que son cerveau se concentrerait sur autre chose que ces souvenirs trop douloureux pour la femme. Elle avait fait trop d'efforts pour enfouir tout ceci au fond de son être. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout reviennent à la surface maintenant ? Ce concert avait été pour elle, une manière de lui dire adieu. D'oublier une fois pour toute. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je...  
Setsuna secoua imperceptiblement la tête, revenant au temps présent.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé de venir comme ça, reprit Tetsuya. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.  
Setsuna plissa les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce que disait son interlocuteur.  
-Je suis venu pour vous parlez de quelque chose d'important. Ça concerne... Hideto.  
À ce nom, le cœur de Setsuna lui fit terriblement mal. Comme si on le lui pressait tellement fort qu'il allait exploser. N'ayant pas d'autre moyen pour diminuer la douleur, elle se courba en deux.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Tetsuya.  
-J'ai connu mieux, répondit avec franchise Setsuna en haletant.

Tetsuya posa un regard plein de compassion sur elle. _Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre_, pensa t-il. _Ça les détruits à petit feu tout les deux._ Puis, après un court instant, Setsuna se redressa et souffla. Elle entra dans sa maison et murmura :

-Entrez.

Tetsuya traversa le seuil et Setsuna referma la porte. Elle invita le bassiste à s'asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Il répondit qu'il ne prendrait rien au contraire de Setsuna qui se servit un café. _La nuit promet d'être très longue_. Elle s'assit face à Tetsuya, la tasse entre les mains. Elle déglutit avec difficulté puis souffla d'une voix tremblotante :

-Alors ?

Tetsuya inspira puis se lança. Et il raconta tout. Du portrait dessiné mainte fois aux chansons écrites sous effets de l'alcool. À mesure que le bassiste parlait, Sestuna avait de plus en plus de mal à avaler sa boisson, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'étouffer, mais prenant soin de le cacher au leader de L'Arc~en~Ciel.

-Vous savez, fit Tetsuya, si je suis là maintenant, c'est parce qu'hier j'ai été chez lui pour lui rendre visite. Et quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça depuis... qu'il avait perdu contact avec vous. Quand il a eut le dos tourné, j'ai vu la photo, avec votre numéro de téléphone dessus.  
-C'était vous la veille qui... commença Setsuna.  
-Oui. Hier, j'ai compris qu'il doutait sur quoi faire. S'il fallait vous téléphoner ou...

Tetsuya se tut, voyant que les yeux de Setsuna étaient un peu trop brillant. Elle était au bord des larmes. C'était trop de révélations d'un seul coup. Trop d'émotions contradictoires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? demanda Setsuna la voix remplis de sanglots. Je ne comprends rien ! La presse, les chansons, tout ça... je...  
Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Une tâche bien difficile à faire.  
-Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
-Écoutez. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de réfléchir sur vos sentiments.

Le bassiste se leva, s'apprêtant à partir pour laisser Setsuna tranquille quelques jours pour y voir plus clair quand soudain, les yeux perdu dans le vague, elle murmura :

-À quoi bon réfléchir ?

Le leader se rassit, fixant avec étonnement Setsuna.

-J'ai tenté tant de fois d'oublier et d'avancer par n'importe quel moyen, reprit-elle. Changer de visage. Travailler sans cesse. Enchaîner des relations sans lendemain jusqu'à espérer trouver quelqu'un de bien. Mais peut-importe. Je suis constamment ramenée vers lui lorsque mon esprit tente de s'en éloigner. Une musique à la radio. Un article sur un magazine. N'importe quoi. Et les souvenirs refont surface, me rappelant à quel point j'étais sotte d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre que je l'aimais.

Une larme s'abattit bruyamment sur la table, rompant le silence. Tetsuya murmura point mot, ébahi.

-Je ne comprends pas... Votre présence ici, poursuivit Setsuna. Le fait que je devrais réfléchir sur mes sentiments. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
-Sachez qu'il tient à vous. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.  
Setsuna eut un rire amer.  
-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas recontacter ? Je l'ai vu rendre visites à ses parents. Plusieurs fois. S'il voulait me voir, il n'avait que quelques pas à faire !

La tristesse avait déserté Setsuna, laissant place à une violente colère. Tetsuya, lui, semblait indécis. Ignorant quoi répondre sans trahir son ami ou agacer Setsuna. Avec calme, il répondit finalement :

-Le mieux serait que vous posiez ces questions à lui.  
Setsuna s'étouffa pour de bon avec son café, manquant de tout recracher sous l'étonnement. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle répondit catégoriquement :  
-Hors de question.  
-Et bien, murmura Tetsuya, je m'attendais bien à retrouver des traits de caractères mais là... De vrai têtes de mules toutes les deux.  
-Navrée, répondit Setsuna passablement agacée. Je trouve ça très noble de votre part de vouloir l'aider mais... Il va falloir trouver une autre solution pour... lui.  
-Et pour vous ?  
-Je vais parfaitement bien, mentit Setsuna.  
-Joli mensonge.  
Setsuna ne releva pas, baissant les yeux.  
-Je veux vous aider. Tout les deux.

Setsuna leva soudainement la tête, surprise. _Vraiment ?_ Il souhaitait l'aider elle aussi ? Elle le jaugea du regard quelques instants. Son visage était enfantin mais son regard plein de sérieux. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : se délester d'un poids qu'elle avait au creux de la poitrine. Parler d'Hideto. De comment elle l'avait connu. De comment elle l'avait perdu. Ce qu'il lui avait apporté et enlevé. Tetsuya l'écouta avec grande attention. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, le bassiste se rendit compte que la vie n'avait pas été très tendre avec Setsuna, et il fut pris d'un élan de compassion. Il était désormais décidé à l'aider, coute-que-coute. Ils discutèrent encore très longtemps mais quand l'aurore apparu, Tetsuya jugea bon de laisser la fille se reposer. Setsuna raccompagna le bassiste sur le seuil de la maison quand ce dernier demanda une dernière requête :

-Setsuna, vous pouvez me promettre quelque chose ?  
L'intéressée hocha « oui » de la tête.  
-La prochaine fois qu'ont se verra, on se tutoiera, dit-il en souriant.  
-C'est entendu, murmura Setsuna.

Elle ferma la porte, puis, comme un automate, elle monta les marches une par une. Lentement, comme si ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux dans son lit, qu'elle s'endormit, n'étant pas sûre de ce que demain allait lui réserver.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien entamée, Setsuna se réveilla. Elle avait beau avoir dormit toute la journée, elle avait l'impression de ne s'être assoupi que quelques secondes. Elle pesa entre le pour et le contre de se rendormir puis se décida de se lever. Elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil de toute manière. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea à la cuisine où se trouvait sa tasse de café. Cela la rassura. La venu du bassiste de L'Arc~en~Ciel avait été réel. Tout comme ce qui avait été dit la veille. _« Sachez qu'il tient à vous. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. »_

-Tu as fait quoi ?

La voix était dénuée de sentiments, blanche. La question parfaitement articulé et dans un rythme soutenu. Pourtant, Tetsuya savait pertinemment qu'à l'intérieur, Hideto bouillonnait. Il s'y attendait de toute manière. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale. Qui aimerait qu'on se mêle des affaires des autres ?

-J'ai été la voir, répondit le bassiste.

Hideto ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il fit ce manège plusieurs fois, partagé entre l'envie de le flanquer à la porte ou de le laisser se justifier. Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment voir Tokyo qui s'illuminait dans une nuit sans nuages.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? continua Tetsuya.

Hideto se retourna vivement, le visage dénué d'expression.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.  
-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à te mentir à toi-même ? Tu crèves d'envie que je te raconte l'histoire. Fais-nous gagner du temps, rétorqua le leader les mains dans les poches.

Hideto soupira bruyamment, et Tetsuya constata que son souffle était tremblotant. Il baissa la tête, trouvant le sol étrangement intéressent puis souffla difficilement :

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près de douze ans. Et depuis tout ce temps, j'ai gardé une image précise d'elle. Cette image, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux m'accrocher, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit détruite.  
-Oh, elle ne sera pas détruite. Simplement plus juste.

Hideto releva la tête, surpris et interloqué.

-Certes, elle est sans doute plus adulte et responsable que ce qu'elle était auparavant –tout comme toi- mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Les sentiments que tu gardes enfouie en toi depuis tout ce temps, Hyde, elle possède les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes.

Le chanteur ne répondit rien, incrédule.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été fort pour t'aider côté cœur. Je t'ai poussé vers Megumi et votre mariage a été un échec bien que je pensais avoir fait la meilleure chose pour toi. Cependant, tu as Hiroki et je sais à quel point ton fils compte pour toi. Mais, juste... laisse-moi t'aider. T'aider à la retrouver. Parce que je suis sûr que cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'échecs.


	18. Chapter 17

**MARS 2007**

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans la chambre. Elle fit sursauter le chanteur qui aurait souhaité avoir quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait d'être présentable pour son fils. Il le gardait pour le week-end et malgré les récents évènements qui avaient bousculé Hideto, il voulait être le meilleur père possible. Ainsi il se leva et se prépara. Il prit soin de cacher divers objets qui pourraient être dangereux envers Hiroki –après tout, il n'avait que cinq ans- et bien sûr, balança les multiples bouteilles de saké vides aux ordures pour ne pas alerter Megumi. Un petit coup d'aspirateur n'aurait pas été de trop aussi mais la porte toquait déjà.

-Ça ne vous fatigue pas de faire constamment l'aller-retour Tokyo-Osaka ?  
Assit dans une terrasse baigné par le soleil et assaillit de clients, Tetsuya posa un regard appuyé sur Setsuna par dessus ses lunettes teintés.  
-Pardon. Ça ne _te_ dérange pas ? corrigea Setsuna.  
Le bassiste hocha négativement la tête.  
-Non, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai le temps. Ça me permet d'aller voir ma famille. Et j'ai juré que tu pouvais compter sur moi.  
Le serveur arriva et posa rapidement les consommations sur la table avant de repartir.  
-Mais, reprit-il, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, mais de toi.  
Setsuna s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, mal à l'aise, tandis que Tetsuya but une gorgé de sa boisson avant de rajouter :  
-Il faut que tu montes à Tokyo.  
Cette fois, ce fut Setsuna qui prit son verre. Non pas parce qu'elle avait soif, non. Elle voulait juste masquer sa peur, son angoisse. Mais ce ne fut pas efficace.  
-Ça va aller, promit Tetsuya. Il y a très peu de chances que ça ne marche pas.  
-Et si ces peu de chances étaient exactes ? demanda Setsuna en s'imaginant le pire, la gorge nouée.  
-Il ne va pas faire le con une seconde fois, crois-moi, répondit le bassiste d'un ton très ferme.

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! Pourquoi je dois aller dormir ?  
-Parce que c'est comme ça bonhomme, répondit le chanteur.  
-Mais... si c'est comme ça, pourquoi toi tu dors plus tard ? demanda malignement Hiroki.  
-Parce que je suis grand.  
-Moi aussi je suis grand, fit le rejeton en se mettant debout sur son lit pour surplomber son père.

Hideto sourit, se rappelant des scènes qu'il faisait à ses parents quand il était temps de se coucher pour lui.

-S'il te plait, quémanda Hiroki avec une mou adorable.  
_Il veut ma peau ce gosse._  
-Et que va penser ta mère quand elle ira te chercher dimanche et que tu seras fatigué ?  
-Je ne serais pas fatigué, affirma Hiroki en sentant qu'il gagnait.

Hideto était pris d'une légère angoisse. Il le savait. Il perdait et ce n'était pas bien. Mais il n'osait pas vraiment s'opposer à son fils. Il ne le voyait que très peu et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le rendre triste, ni se fâcher avec lui. Certes, Hiroki était un enfant plutôt calme et docile mais qui n'avait jamais tapé des pieds et des mains pour se coucher ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard ? Et puis, après tout, il était en vacances, non ?

-Neuf heures, ordonna Hideto. Pas plus.

Dans sa chambre, Setsuna tentait désespérément de fermer sa valise qui était visiblement trop petite pour tout ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher une autre. Cette nuit, elle partirait à Tokyo en compagnie de Tetsuya –une perspective qui déclenchait en elle une montagne de sentiments et de sensations contradictoires : Excitation, peur, adrénaline, impatience, nausée. La sonnerie retentit, faisait battre le cœur de Setsuna à toute allure. _Déjà ?_ La femme consulta son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que neuf heure du soir. _N'avait-il pas dit onze heures ?_ Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et ouvrit la porte sur une personne autre que le bassiste.

-Emiko ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Entre !  
L'amie passa le palier et Setsuna ferma la porte.  
-Je suis passé te dire au revoir, murmura Emiko. Parce que je ne vais pas te revoir avant longtemps et j'espère que quand tu reviendras, tu voudras partir pour y retourner. Parce que tu t'y sentiras bien.  
Setsuna sourit, touchée.  
-Et, continua Emiko, je ne le souhaite en aucun cas mais... si jamais ça ne se passe pas comme prévue, sache que je suis là.

Setsuna prit Emiko dans ses bras et murmura :

-Merci. Pour tout.  
À son tour, Emiko sourit.  
-Je peux te demander une dernière chose ? demanda Setsuna la voix suppliante.  
Elles se séparèrent.  
-Bien sur, répondit Emiko sous le ton de l'évidence.  
-Viens avec moi.

Les deux amies montèrent à l'étage et quand Emiko aperçu la valise pleine à craquer de Setsuna, elle ne put réprimander un sourire.  
-Il faudrait que tu t'asseyes dessus pour que j'arrive à la fermer.  
Emiko s'exécuta et c'est avec plus de facilité que Setsuna tira la fermeture éclair.

Comme il était morose Hideto. À peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière Megumi et Hiroki que sa progéniture le manquait déjà. Il avait beau n'avoir rien fait de particulier avec lui, ces deux jours étaient passés extrêmement vite. Il se consola en se disant que de toute manière, il le reverrait bien assez tôt puisqu'il allait assister à l'une des dates de la prochaine tournée de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Tournée qui débuterait d'ici deux semaines. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus car son portable sonna, lui indiquant qu'il avait un message de Tetsuya.

_« Je sais bien que nous sommes censées être en vacances et avoir la paix avant avril mais j'ai quelques informations à te transmettre à propos de la tournée. J'aimerais te voir au studio le plus vite possible. »_

Hideto regarda le message perplexe. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le voir ? Cela concernait le voyage à Paris avec Hiroki ? Hideto s'horrifia. Et s'il ne pouvait pas venir finalement ? Il tapa précipitamment sur son portable pour en avoir le cœur net.

_« Tu veux que je vienne tout de suite ? J'ai du temps libre. »  
« Non. Demain matin c'est plus préférable. Huit heures ça ira ? »_

Hideto fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique. Si Tetsuya souhait le voir rapidement, pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Il tapa néanmoins :

_« Ça marche. À demain Tet-chan. »_

-Et je suis censée faire quoi ? demanda Setsuna plus paniqué que jamais.  
Elle faisait les cents pas dans le studio, ses talons résonnant contre le carrelage blanc immaculé de la salle.  
-Dit ce que tu penses vraiment, lui conseilla Tetsuya. Tu as le temps de réfléchir. Il n'arrivera pas avant une heure. D'ici là, je serais partit mais si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles.

Setsuna avait la sensation qu'un hérisson avait prit place dans son ventre tandis qu'elle opinait. Le trac lui vrillait l'estomac et la tête lui tournait.

-Je dois parler au manageur quelques minutes. Je reviens. Mais tu devrais prendre quelque chose en attendant, tu es pale comme le sol. Il y a une cuisinette là-bas, dit-il en désignant de son index une porte entre-ouverte au fond de la salle. Sers-toi, ne te gènes pas. Mais fait attention, la porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur alors ne la ferme pas. Normalement, il y a une cale.

Setsuna opina une seconde fois tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond du studio. Dans la cuisinette, elle prit soin de ne pas décaler la cale par inattention avec ses pieds et balaya du regard la pièce. Elle ouvrit l'un des placards doucement, comme s'il elle avait peur qu'une bombe à retardement ne s'y trouve. Elle il vit plusieurs condiments de tout genre. Elle ferma le placard et en ouvrit un second. Des bières. Ce n'était guère mieux. Elle en ouvrit un dernier. Du thé. Et avec étonnement, elle constata que c'était exactement le même que celui que prenait Hideto autrefois. _Certaines choses n'ont pas changé apparemment_. D'un geste fébrile, elle prit un sachet et partit à la rechercher d'une théière dans la petite pièce. Un fois l'ustensile trouvé, elle le remplit d'eau et le posa sur la cuisinière. Et tandis qu'elle patientait les bras croisés contre la sa poitrine, son mal de ventre se fit encore plus puissant. Fort heureusement, le bruit strident de la théière l'empêcha de penser plus, tant le bruit était assourdissant.

Côté rue, c'est un Hideto soucieux qui vint au studio en avance. Cette histoire de tournée commençait à l'inquiéter vraiment. Et rester chez lui le rendait dingue. Autant venir en avance pour prendre des nouvelles du staff, ou répéter un peu seul. N'importe quoi pour l'occuper. Il entra dans le studio et entendit de suite le bruit de la théière en marche. Tetsuya devait déjà être là. _Parfait_. Il accrocha fébrilement sa veste au porte manteau et fonça à la cuisinette. Dans son empressement, Hideto perdit l'équilibre, poussa malencontreusement la cale qui retenait la porte puis se retrouva au sol. Tout c'était passé si rapidement qu'il ne compris pas tout de suite que la personne qui était avec lui dans la pièce, était autre que Tetsuya. Quand il se remit debout et leva la tête, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu un mirage. Quand à Setsuna, elle crut fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il était là, à quelque mètre d'elle. Et elle ignorait strictement quoi dire.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, se sentant fortement gênés tout les deux. Setsuna ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi rapidement, quand à Hideto, il avait la sensation de revivre sa rencontre avec Megumi –un moment qu'il l'avait rendu euphorique à l'intérieur, mais complètement paniqué à l'extérieur. Finalement, parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un des deux parle, Hideto ne sut rien dire d'autre que :

-Setsuna ?  
-On est enfermés.  
Le chanteur se retourna et constata que la cale n'était plus là.  
-C'est de ma faute, lâcha-t-il.

Setsuna fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hideto rassembla tout le courage qu'il pouvait en lui. Il se mit face à Setsuna et, tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien, murmura :

-J'aurais du revenir pour te parler. Demander des explications. Je n'aurais pas du abandonner comme ça.


	19. Chapter 18

**MARS 2007**

Comme c'était étrange. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hideto et Setsuna s'étaient rencontré. Mais quand ils se toisèrent bien plus tard, une ridicule gêne s'étaient installée entre eux. Parce que pour la première fois, les sentiments étaient réels, sincères, dévoilés et qu'ils ignoraient comment les gérer. C'était comme être au milieu d'une mer déchaînée et de ne plus se souvenir comment nager. Ils perdaient pieds. De plus, aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendu à se revoir ainsi. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation peu confortable : enfermés ensemble, sans issus pour fuir la confrontation. Hideto se dit alors que puisqu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas sortir de cette pièce avant un bon petit moment, autant en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair. Il s'était alors armé de courage et lui avait avoué son regret. Et tandis que l'eau de la théière devenait tiède, Setsuna réfléchissait à toute allure. Mais elle ignorait quoi répondre pour contredire Hideto. Pour lui dire que c'était à elle, sa faute. Puis les paroles de Tetsuya lui revinrent en tête. _« Dit ce que tu penses vraiment. »_

-Ce n'est pas toi, souffla doucement Setsuna. C'est moi.  
Hideto releva la tête, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.  
-C'est moi qui aurait du voir que ce n'était pas ton genre de partir sans laisser d'explications, reprit-elle. Qu'il y avait un problème. C'est _ma_ faute.

Elle sentait ses yeux piquer mais luttait pour tenir bon. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Pas ici. Pas devant lui. Pendant ce temps, Hideto analysait avec précaution la phrase, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Tetsuya auparavant à propos des lettres et de l'hôte qui les avait cachées. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas logique.

-Quand tu as retrouvé les lettres, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me joindre ?  
-Je pensais qu'il était trop tard, avoua t-elle en baissant la tête.  
-Tu as mal pensé.  
Setsuna ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes. Elle entendit des pas, Hideto s'approcher d'elle.  
-Setsuna ?  
La femme, passa brusquement une main sous ses yeux avant de relever la tête. Mais rien à faire, les larmes continuaient à sortir.  
-Je sais. Je sais. Je suis idiote hein ? débita-t-elle avec vitesse, son regard rempli d'amertume et de tristesse. Je sais que j'aurais du essayer, que je n'avais rien à perdre. Je sais ce que signifient toutes ces chansons. Mais j'avais tellement peur de tout ça et...

Hideto n'y tenait plus. C'était plus fort que lui, et l'attente était beaucoup trop longue. Elle était là, à essayer de se faire passer pour la fautif alors que lui pensait pertinemment que c'était elle la martyr dans l'histoire. Qu'importe. Se moquant royalement des conséquences qui suivraient, il l'embrassa spontanément, la coupant dans son laïus. Et comme bien des gens qui ne s'y attendent pas le moins du monde, dans un premier temps, Setsuna fut très surprise. Puis l'étonnement passé, elle se rendit compte que le baiser était très doux, rempli de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Et elle se sentait bien. Plus d'angoisse qui la prenait au ventre. Plus de masque sur le visage pour cacher une lassitude constante. Plus rien. Juste une sensation de plénitude. Hideto le remarqua bien vu qu'elle ne se dégageait pas de ses bras. Mais comme le dit si bien le dicton, toute bonne chose à une fin. Les deux individus, à bout de souffle, rompirent le baiser sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Par pudeur, et parce qu'elle n'osait plus trop le regarder dans les yeux pour le moment, Setsuna posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hideto. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps restèrent ainsi enlacés, mais ils s'en moquaient pas mal. Parfois, les gestes valent mieux que milles mots. De plus, ils n'avaient plus trop envie de parler, juste de profiter. Ce silence était agréable.

-T'as fait ça ? demanda le guitariste.  
Ken explosa de rire tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette contre le bitume, adossé à sa voiture dans le parking.  
-Ne rigole pas, fit Tetsuya. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire sur le coup puis quand j'ai entendu qu'ils discutaient sans avoir l'air de s'entre-tuer, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça qu'ils restent enfermés tout les deux là-dedans. Vu leur nature réservée...  
-Hum... et tu comptes les libérer quand ?  
Le bassiste haussa des épaules.  
-Tu es terrible, murmura Ken.  
Le guitariste sortit alors de sa poche son briquet et entama une seconde cigarette.

-Dire que mon portable est dans mon sac, soupira Setsuna.  
-Sac qui est resté dans la salle de répétition, renchérit Hideto en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir au sol.  
-Qui a poussé la cale, rappelle-moi ? demanda Setsuna sur un ton léger avec un air indifférent.  
-Tu n'as pas changé, constata Hideto avec amusement.  
Sur ce, il invita Setsuna à la rejoindre, et une fois la femme dans ses bras, il murmura :  
-Promets-moi que tu vas rester ici.  
-Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? On est enfermés.  
-Promets-moi que tu vas rester à Tokyo, reformula Hideto en resserrant son étreinte.

Setsuna tourna la tête vers le chanteur. Le regard d'Hideto était d'un noir profond et elle se surprit d'oublier son nom. Comment aurait-elle pu dire non ? Elle hocha de la tête et Hideto l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de chuchoter :

-Merci.

Ainsi, Hideto et Setsuna attendirent que quelqu'un daigne bien leur ouvrir cette porte. Mais au bout d'une heure et demie, le chanteur avait vidé son stock de patience. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était enfermé là dedans ? Deux heures ? Il fallait bien qu'ils sortent ! S'impatientant, Hideto se leva et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la haute et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Ils ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre, à moins que... Il se retourna et contempla la petite table à l'autre bout de la cuisinette. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire_. Voyant Hideto s'affairer à pousser la table contre le mur, Setsuna demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafique ?  
-On va sortir par la fenêtre.  
Sestuna écarquilla les yeux, surprise et légèrement effrayée.  
-Il y a de l'herbe en-dessous. Ça devrait amortir la chute, affirma Hideto en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
-_La chute ?_ s'étrangla Setsuna.  
Hideto se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression d'affolement qui habitait le visage de Setsuna.  
-Bon, dit-il, _je_ vais sortir par la fenêtre. Tu m'attends ici, dit-il avec amusement, et je vais t'ouvrir la porte.  
-Va pas te faire mal, l'avertit Setsuna.  
-Non, non, promit-il.

Et il s'éclipsa avec une étonnante souplesse par la fenêtre. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte de la cuisinette s'ouvrit et Sestuna quitta avec grande joie la pièce. Elle soupira d'aise puis observa rapidement la salle de répétition avant de lâcher :

-Dire que Tetsuya était censé partir _quelques minutes_.  
-Ah ? Tu étais avec lui avant ? demanda avec étonnement Hideto.  
-Disons que j'avais pour but de te revoir pour te parler mais... pas _comme ça_.  
-Tu t'en es bien sortit, répliqua le chanteur avec des yeux rieurs.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un parking non loin du studio, un bassiste accompagné de son guitariste consulta sa montre avant de décréter :  
-Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour dans la cuisinette quand-même, murmura Tetsuya, sentant la culpabilité monter en lui.  
-C'est ça, fit Ken. En attendant, je vais essayer de contacter Yukki. Il a du oublier de se réveiller ce matin.

Le leader opina puis s'engouffra dans le studio. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la porte de la cuisinette ouverte et pas une âme qui vive. Il regarda chaque recoin du studio pour voir si les deux individus n'y étaient pas mais, apparemment, il était bel et bien seul. Il trouva finalement un post-it collé sur sa basse. Il reconnu sans peine l'écriture du chanteur.

_« Bien tenté Tet-chan, mais tu n'arriveras pas à m'emprisonner dans une cuisinette. Je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui finalement. Plus tard peut-être. Pour le moment, je pars avec Setsuna. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un reste coincé là-dedans, ait la bonté de le libérer, vraiment. Hyde. PS : Merci pour tout. »_

Progressivement le bassiste eut un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de sa tête. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait aider les gens Tetsuya. Parce que rien ne le rendait plus heureux que faire plaisir au gens. C'est à ce moment que Ken déboula dans le studio.

-Yukki arrive dans dix minu... il n'est pas là le nain ?  
-Plus maintenant, répondit Tetsuya. Tu peux rappeler Yukki-chan pour annuler. Je pense qu'on ne va pas se revoir d'ici une bonne semaine tous ensemble.  
-C'est pas vrai, jura le guitariste comme un martyr. Je me suis levé pour rien ?  
-Désolé mon grand.

-Et on va où comme ça ?  
Le chanteur haussa des épaules tandis qu'il doublait une voiture sur la file de gauche.  
-Où tu voudras aller, répondit-il sincèrement. Du moment qu'on soit tranquilles tout les deux.  
C'était peut-être ridicule, mais Setsuna aimait beaucoup comment Hideto disait « on » et « tout les deux ». Elle se surprit à répondre avec un grand naturel :  
-Je veux qu'on aille _chez nous_.

À ces mots, Hideto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par « chez nous ». C'est avec un sourire discret qu'il mit le clignotant, tournant vers un panneau qui indiquait qu'ils étaient à une centaine de bornes d'Osaka. S'il savait le matin même, qu'en fin de journée, il serait pleinement heureux.


	20. Chapter 19

**MARS 2007**

Sur une route curieusement déserte, une voiture roulait à allure lente. À l'intérieur, un homme et une femme. Il régnait une ambiance agréable dans l'habitacle. Une quelconque musique passait à la radio mais aucun des deux voyageurs n'y prêtaient réellement attention tellement ils parlaient. Ça riait beaucoup aussi. Ils étaient si bien tout les deux, se sentant revivre, comme si la séparation les avaient amputé d'un poumon chacun. Ensembles, ils se sentaient comme invincibles. Un typhon aurait pu être déclaré, cela n'aurait rien changé aux sourires collé à leurs visages. Lorsque le crépuscule tomba, Hideto et Setsuna n'étaient plus très loin d'Osaka. Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée devant le domicile et lorsque le chanteur regarda la maison, il eut l'impression de retourner mille ans en arrière. Combien de fois avait-il franchi ce pallié ? Setsuna ouvrit la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent tout deux dans la demeure. Encore une fois, Hideto avait la sensation de remonter le temps tandis que Setsuna allumait la lumière. _Rien n'avait changé_. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Il y avait toujours la même peinture au mur, les mêmes meubles, sauf peut-être la télé qui avait été remplacé et le jukebox qui avait disparu.

-Je viens sérieusement de me prendre un coup de vieux, fit Hideto nostalgique.

C'était vraiment étrange ici. Hideto avait l'impression d'être... d'être revenu au pays. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, là où se situaient les escaliers et remarqua que le couloir était dénué de photos. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien qu'il avait des clichés ici. Le voyant froncer légèrement des sourcils, Setsuna murmura :

-Quand tu es partit et que j'ai continué d'accueillir des hôtes durant un très court moment, j'ai retirée les photos pour que les gens ne viennent pas t'importuner ou que ça atterrisse dans la presse. Remarque, dit-elle amèrement, j'ai tout de même réussis à laisser une gamine prendre mon courrier.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Hideto.

La femme secoua négativement de la tête. Pour Setsuna, ce serait toujours elle la fautive. Un peu indécis, Hideto demanda finalement :

-Ma... la chambre est encore là ?  
-J'étais étonnée que tu le demande pas plus tôt. Oui elle est encore là... mais, je l'ai laissé _telle qu'elle était_parce que...  
Elle ne pu finir la phrase, sentant la gène s'emparer d'elle. Hideto lui lança un regard rassurant.  
-... je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri. À me dire qu'elle ne servirait plus, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête.

À ces mots, le chanteur s'en voulut terriblement et ne se priva pas de se donner des gifles mentales. _Elle a du tellement souffrir_. Hideto s'approcha de Setsuna, puis comme autrefois, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des gamins, il la prit dans ses bras puis murmura :

-Je suis là maintenant.

Et c'était vrai. Hideto était là. Setsuna pouvait sentir ce parfum familier de cigarette à la menthe et cela la rassura. Finalement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du chanteur et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. C'était fou de voir à quel point le contact était important pour eux deux. Pourtant, aussi bien que s'en souvenait Hideto, il n'avait jamais été très tactile avec les gens et Setsuna était assez pudique. Mais entre eux, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait naturellement. Puis Setsuna se dégagea à contrecœur de l'étreinte pour demander :

-Tu tiens à revoir ta chambre où pas ? Je te préviens, je n'y aie pas fait un tour depuis des lustres.  
-En souvenir, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et une fois devant la porte, Setsuna marqua une pause avant de finalement abaisser la poignée et faire grincer la vielle porte. Comme l'avait prévenu Setsuna, la pièce n'avait été franchie depuis longtemps. Il faisait affreusement sombre dans la pièce et l'unique fenêtre était recouvert de quelque chose qui tenait plus de la serpillère que d'un rideau. Les affiches de divers groupes de musique étaient totalement décolorées et une âcre odeur de poussière hantait la chambre.

-Wouah, comme dans les films d'horreur, fit Hideto en retirant une toile d'araignée pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Ses pas se marquaient dans la poussière et la moquette. Setsuna entra à son tour et appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'ampoule s'alluma durant une mince seconde avant de s'éteindre dans un ultime grésillement._Pour la lumière, il faudra repasser_, pensa t-elle. Elle plissa les yeux et observa Hideto saisir un objet qu'elle ne pu distinguer dans l'obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle.  
-Un paquet de cigarette vide.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre puis se tourna vers l'armoire. D'une main hésitante –on ne sait jamais quel bestiole peux trainer là-dedans – il l'ouvrit. Quand il reconnu la forme des vêtements, il prit un cintre –faisant voler sans ménagement la poussière- et s'exclama :

-Je portais vraiment des trucs pareils ?  
Setsuna reconnu une longue tunique grise –auparavant blanche.  
-Faut croire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Hideto reposa le cintre à son placement initial et se retourna pour regarder globalement la chambre.  
-C'est dingue, dit-il, je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que j'y suis allé.  
-C'était le soir.  
Hideto se tourna vers Setsuna, étonné.  
-Initialement, reprit-elle, vous ne pensiez pas avec votre groupe que ça évoluerait aussi vite. La maison de disque vous a contacté pour vous demander de déménager à Tokyo. C'était plus facile de se faire connaître là-bas.

Effectivement, quand Setsuna eut fini de parler, les souvenirs défilaient devant Hideto. Le taxi qui continuait à tourner devant la maison tandis que le chanteur emmagasinait pêle-mêle ses affaires dans une valise. Des pas précipités puis un « Je t'appellerais quand je serais arrivé ! » balancer à la volé. Horrifié, Hideto porta sa main à sa bouche, les images à présent très claires.

-Je... je n'ai jamais téléphoné. J'ai...  
-Ce n'est rien, coupa Setsuna.  
-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Hideto en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Setsuna.  
Comme il aurait aimé voir son visage dans cette obscurité, savoir à quoi elle pensait.  
-Allons, commença Setsuna, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour un coup de fil oublié. Tu venais d'emménager, tu travaillais beaucoup.  
-J'aimerais me faire pardonner.  
-Il n'y à rien à te pardonner. C'est moi.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Setsuna haussa des épaules et ils quittèrent la chambre. Ils ne trouveraient jamais une entente là-dessus, aussi têtue qu'ils étaient. Il faisait vraiment nuit maintenant. Le ciel était d'un noir encre. Epuisés par le voyage, ils mangèrent à peine, puis au moment de dormir, ils restèrent bêtement devant la porte de la chambre de Setsuna. Est-ce que l'un des deux allait sur le canapé ou ils y allaient tout les deux ? Hideto trancha quand il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main. _Tout les deux_.

Le lendemain matin, Hideto se réveilla le premier. Mais sentant une petite chose agrippée à lui dans le lit, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de Setsuna, encore endormi. Il profita de ce moment pour la regarder à loisir quand quelque chose le frappa. C'était certain, Setsuna avait toujours était très belle naturellement. Mais de plus près, Hideto pouvait remarquer des cernes, signe d'immense fatigue. Et sur sont front, commençait à se former un imperceptible ride, signe d'anxiété. Ce visage était beau mais triste, et le chanteur fut scandalisé de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Il se promit de faire le nécessaire pour que cela disparaisse.

-Isao ! Descend ! Viens vite voir !  
Ledit Isao s'exécuta et une fois à côté de sa femme, face à la fenêtre, il demanda :  
-Que se passe t-il ?  
-Regarde, désigna Saya en pointant du doigt une voiture en décalant le rideau.  
-Euh... oui ? demande Isao un peu perdu.  
Saya lança un regard ébahi à son mari avant de lancer :  
-Tu ne reconnais pas la voiture ?  
-Je suis censé ?  
Il regarda à nouveau le véhicule puis haussa des épaules. Saya plaqua sa main contre son front en lâchant un léger soupir.  
-C'est la voiture d'Hideto !  
-Ah !  
-C'est tout ce que tu remarques ?  
-Il n'est pas là, affirma Isao.  
De nouveau, Saya lâcha un soupir avant d'ajouter :  
-Elle est garée devant la maison de la petite !  
Isao fit la navette entre la voiture puis la maison de Setsuna, avant de finalement se retourner vers sa femme -femme qui avait une expression d'euphorie sur le visage.  
-Tu crois qu'ils se revoient ?  
-J'en suis certaine ! s'exclama Saya avec un regard joyeux.  
-Je vois que ça te fait plaisir, fit Isao amusé.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis retournèrent à leurs corvées habituelles, guettant une porte qui sonnerait.

Dans la maison d'en face, Hideto posa une question qui semblait être comme une bombe à retardement pour Setsuna.

-Tu veux venir voir mes parents avec moi ?  
La main de Setsuna qui tenait la tasse de café était tremblante, faisant cogner la cuillère contre la céramique. Elle bu avec difficulté une gorgée avant de finalement répliquer :  
-C'est une mauvaise idée.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Setsuna. Ils t'ont toujours bien aimé, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à ma mère.  
-Si jamais tu me fais culpabiliser pour parvenir à tes fins... ça marche.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama Hideto. Allons-y !  
Une fois devant la porte des Takarai, Setsuna avait la violente envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. L'appréhension lui tordait le ventre. Le chanteur voyant cette dernière se tortiller mal à l'aise, lui murmura :  
-Tout va bien.  
Sur ce, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il appuya sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur les parents d'Hideto.  
-Qu'est ce que je te disais ! s'exclama Saya en donnant un coup de coude complice à son mari.


	21. Chapter 20

**MARS 2007**

Comme l'avait prévu Hideto, sa mère avait été très heureuse de revoir Setsuna –tout comme son père, bien qu'il soit moins démonstratif. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait envie de mettre sur le tapis le « pourquoi » de la séparation, ni celui de la réconciliation. Autant conserver une ambiance paisible et ne pas la noircir. Saya proposa même à ses visiteurs de rester pour le midi. Seulement, le temps défilait et Hideto et Setsuna jugèrent bon de les quitter en début d'après-midi, promettant de revenir bientôt. En leurs for intérieur, ils avaient envie d'être seuls désormais. Mais seul ne signifiant pas s'enfermer dans une maison, ils décidèrent de se balader dans Osaka. Par chance, il faisait soleil dehors et personne ne se douterait de pourquoi un homme porterait des lunettes de soleil.

Ils flânèrent alors dans les rues, main dans la main, s'émerveillant devant tout et n'importe quoi. Ils s'amusèrent à regarder les mines aigris des salarymans ou encore, passèrent de magasins en magasins. Bien des gens posèrent un regard appuyé sur Hideto mais par chance, personne ne vint directement à lui pour demander si « c'était vraiment Hyde ». La nuit tomba vite et force était de constater qu'Hideto et Setsuna n'avaient pas le courage de refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Ils avaient besoin de souffler et de plus, ils commençaient à avoir faim.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire remarquer ? demanda Setsuna. C'est bondé de monde là-dedans, dit-t-elle en désignant du menton un restaurant qui semblait bien plein.  
-Que serait une vie sans quelques prises de risque ?

Setsuna leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et suivi Hideto dans la brasserie. À peine avaient-ils passé le seuil que les murmures fusèrent de toutes parts. Si Setsuna en fut mal à l'aise, cela ne sembla pas gêner Hideto qui demanda une table  
« à l'écart » en tendant un énorme pot-de-vin.

-J'y crois pas, fit Setsuna ébahi qui suivit Hideto dans le restaurant. Tu sais que c'est interdit ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hideto qui invita Setsuna à s'asseoir sans le moindre remord. Mais au moins, on est tranquille ici.

Effectivement, le serveur les avait conduits dans une partie du restaurant qui semblait quasi-désert. _Étrange_, pensa Setsuna avant de décider qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en soucier et de profiter. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, bon enfant. Au moment de payer, Setsuna fut scandalisée de voir que pendant qu'elle cherchait malencontreusement sa carte de crédit dans son sac, le chanteur en avait profité pour payer le tout.

-Traitre, murmura t-elle en mettant son manteau.

En guise de réponse, Hideto lui sourit et ils sortirent du restaurent comme ils en étaient rentrés, main dans la main.

De retour chez Setsuna, ils étaient complètement trempés. S'il avait fait beau en partant, il pleuvait comme des cordes en rentrant. La nuit ne les avaient pas aidé pour retrouver leurs chemins et l'orage avait commencé à bourdonner quand ils arrivèrent dans le bon quartier. C'est avec soulagement que Setsuna ferma la porte. Elle se précipita à l'étage sur le chauffage pour le monter d'un cran. Elle était tellement frigorifiée que ses mains étaient engourdies, l'empêchant tout bonnement d'ouvrir son manteau.

-C'est pas vrai ! jura t-elle en se débâtant avec la fermeture éclair.

Alerté par les jurons, Hideto monta à son tour à l'étage et rejoignit Setsuna à sa chambre.

-Est-ce que tout vas bien ?  
-Oui. Je... j'ai juste un problème avec mon manteau, dit-elle en souriant.  
Et tandis que Setsuna reportait son attention sur la fermeture éclair, Hideto s'approcha d'elle puis ouvrit son manteau à sa place. Surprise, elle releva la tête et murmura :  
-M... merci.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de baisser les yeux. Mais elle venait de trouver le regard du chanteur tellement profond, tellement noir. Il était hypnotisant.

C'est à ce moment précis que le tonnerre éclata et fit sauter les plombs, laissant Hideto et Setsuna dans une légère obscurité illuminé par les éclairs. Le manque de lumière plongea les deux individus dans une atmosphère qui semblait électrique. Etant presque aveugle, les autres sens étaient en alerte. L'ouï, le toucher... Un éclair apparu, éclairant furtivement le visage de Setsuna et Hideto ne pu se résoudre à ne rien faire. Doucement, il passa ses mains sous le manteau de Sestuna, caressant ses épaules à demi-dénudé et la débarrassa de la veste. C'était sans doute l'élément déclencheur. N'y tenant plus, Setsuna partit à la recherche des lèvres d'Hideto et une fois trouvé, elle l'embrasa en essayant d'y influer le plus d'émotion possible. Hideto répondit au baiser avec fougue et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent obligés de se débarrasser de leurs effets. Avec un empressement qui fit sourire Hideto, Setsuna le délesta de son tee-shirt puis le chanteur l'embrassa délicatement au niveau du cou, arrachant un petit soupir à Setsuna. Puis, il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Setsuna, l'obligeant ainsi à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que les baisers ne cessèrent de devenir de plus en plus profonds. Hideto se laissa tomber sur le lit avec Setsuna tandis que cette dernière entreprenait de retirer elle-même ses propres habits avant d'être renversé sur le dos, Hideto la surplombant. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus et Setsuna fut submergé par une sensation de bien être si violente que quelques larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsque le chanteur murmura à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

-_Koishiteru_.

Un éclair apparu, laissant le temps au chanteur de voir le visage de Setsuna.

-Ne pleure plus, murmura t-il en caressant du revers de sa main, la joue striée de larmes. Tout va bien maintenant.

Setsuna hocha de la tête avant de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hideto, ramenant sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut le moment que choisit Hideto pour ne plus former qu'un. La réaction fut immédiate. Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce tandis que Setsuna s'agrippa aux épaules d'Hideto pour toujours plus de proximité. Encouragé par cette réaction, Hideto entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, arrachant progressivement des gémissements de plus en plus forts. S'ajoutèrent à ça les baisers de plus en plus fougueux et des suppliques qu'Hideto ignora. Il voulait garder le rythme, faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Mais il ne put garder la cadence bien longtemps, cette respiration haletante attisant ce désir qui était trop fort. Les coups de rein se firent de plus en plus forts, rapides et Setsuna se détesta de sentir qu'elle n'était pas loin de lâcher prise. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Elle voulait continuer à caresser ce corps, à embrasser avec désir ces lèvres. Mais d'un coup, son corps se décolla du matelas, le plaquant à celui d'Hideto, et un cri affolant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un grognement sourd sortait de celles d'Hideto. Ils retombèrent sur le lit haletant tandis qu'Hideto roula sur le dos et s'empressa de prendre Setsuna dans ses bras, ne voulant en aucun cas briser le contact. Pendant quelques instants encore, les deux amants tentèrent de retrouver un souffle régulier. Puis avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'engloutir, Setsuna déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur et lui murmura à son tour :

-_Koishiteru_.

Hideto resserra son étreinte ils sombrèrent.

-Et il compte revenir dans combien de temps ?

Ken écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Testuya.

-Il n'a rien dit en particulier la dernière fois que je l'ai eut au téléphone, répondit le bassiste. Il a juste promis qu'il serait là à temps pour la tournée. Retire tes pieds de ma table basse !  
Le guitariste s'exécuta tandis que Yukki ajouta :  
-J'espère qu'il profite, parce qu'il ne va pas la revoir avant un bon moment avec tous les concerts qu'on va enchaîner.

Le guitariste et le bassiste acquiescèrent avant de tourner la tête vers une chaise vide, habituellement occupé par le chanteur. Si généralement, l'absence d'Hideto les rendait maussade, ce jour là, ils étaient heureux. Parce que cela signifiait que désormais, le chanteur avait quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, autre que ses meilleurs amis. Une âme-sœur.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je monte à Tokyo mais je garde la maison à Osaka ?  
-C'est ça.

Setsuna haussa les sourcils, perplexe tandis qu'elle se servit une énième tasse de café.

-Mais elle ne servira à rien, murmura-t-elle. Tu as peur que je sois déçu et que je retourne chez moi ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard de défit à Hideto.  
-Non, répondit le chanteur amusé. Mais il y tellement de souvenirs ici.  
-Je ne te suis pas.  
-Je veux que ce soit notre jardin secret.

À ces mots, le cœur de Setsuna s'accéléra et elle se sentit complètement idiote. Idiote et heureuse. Elle se faisait l'impression de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Setsuna, le café déborde.  
-C'est de ta faute, accusa Setsuna gênée en passant l'éponge sur la table.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Hideto en prenant un air persécuté.  
-Tu n'arrête pas de faire ça.  
-Quoi ?  
-« Je veux que ce soit notre jardin secret » répéta Setsuna en plantant un regard cinglant à Hideto.

À son tour, le chanteur eut l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son regard l'avait transpercé et c'est avec amusement que Setsuna ajouta :

-Tu es en train de fumer le filtre de ta cigarette.


	22. Chapter 21

**MAI 2007**

-Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop épuisée par le déménagement ?

La voix d'Emiko était soucieuse à l'autre bout du fil. Ce côté maternelle était sans doute la chose qui manquait le plus à Setsuna depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Tokyo.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je dormirais bien une semaine d'affilée.

Porter les cartons du camion à l'appartement qui se situait au troisième étages et sans ascenseurs, déballer les affaires, pousser les meubles, les rajuster, faire le ménage et l'addition devenant lourde, Setsuna était effectivement épuisé.

-Tu n'as pas eut d'aide ?  
-Non, mais j'ai pris mon temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe ici quand tu auras l'occasion.  
-Je n'oublierais pas.

Et elles coupèrent la communication. Setsuna se retourna et contempla son salon, satisfaite. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus un cinq étoile mais l'argent qu'elle avait gardé à la mort de ses parents lui avait été fortement utile pour ne pas finir dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Tokyo. Pourtant, Hideto avait voulue l'aider mais elle avait été catégorique et voulait se dérouiller seule. Vidée, elle s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, prêt à s'endormir devant à tout moment. Alors que Setsuna commençait tout juste à piquer du nez, une voix l'interpella à travers la télé. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le second quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien lui à la télé, enfin, eux. Apparemment, ils venaient d'achever leur concert à Hong Kong. Setsuna sourit. D'ici quelques temps, Hideto serait de retour à Tokyo.

Dans l'avion qui ramenait L'Arc~en~Ciel au pays du soleil levant, les quartes artistes étaient exténués. Mais c'était de la bonne fatigue. Ils avaient fait une merveilleuse tournée jusque-là, l'apogée étant le concert à Paris en France, un rêve qui était devenue réel. Alors que Ken, Yukki et Hiroki s'endormirent à peine le décollage fut achevé, Hideto peinait à trouver sommeil. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son fils, Hideto le porta à un autre siège, à bout de bras, puis prit place à côté de Tetsuya, qui visiblement lui aussi ne tombait pas dans les bras de Morphée.

-Tu comptes t'endormir en lisant tes mails ? demanda Hideto à vois basse mais amusé.  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Tetsuya en passant ses mains sur son visage épuisé. Ils ont de la chance eux, dit-il en désignant du menton les trois individus qui dormaient comme des bienheureux.  
-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Hideto en couvant son fis du regard.  
Un petit silence plana dans l'avion, avant que le bassiste demande finalement :  
-Dis-moi Doiha-chan...  
-Hum ?  
-Je me demandais... Quand comptes-tu parler de ton fils à Setsuna ?

Instantanément, le visage du chanteur se décomposa. Prenant sa réaction pour de l'ébahissement vis-à-vis de son manque de discrétion, Tetsuya se rattrapa.

-Non, oublie. C'était indiscret de ma part.  
-Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... tu as raison.  
Le bassiste lança à Hideto un regard qui l'encourageait à poursuivre.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça. Les derniers jours que j'ai passés avec Setsuna, nous étions principalement occupés à préparer son déménagement, et puis quand j'ai été avec Hiroki pendant toute la tournée, j'étais obnubilé par les concerts. J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à... une rencontre.  
Hideto avait l'air soucieux maintenant et Tetsuya se sentit coupable.  
-C'est ma faute, fit-il, je n'aurais du te parler de ça. Tu as le temps de toute façon, rien ne te force à accélérer des étapes.  
Le chanteur hocha de la tête bien que ses sourcils furent toujours froncés.  
-Ecoutes, on a encore quatre dates. On va s'amuser comme pour les précédents concerts. Ensuite, tu vas te reposer et réfléchir tranquillement à ça.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Hideto en se callant contre le siège pour mieux trouver le sommeil.  
-J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua le bassiste en baillant.

Elle en était à sa combientième tasse de café ? Quatrième ? Cinquième ? Ce n'était pas que Setsuna était une de ces accrocs à la caféine mais là, elle devait absolument en prendre pour rester éveillé. Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment et tel un automate, elle se versa une autre tasse. _Ne pas dormir. Ne pas dormir_. Elle se psalmodiait ceci dans sa tête depuis que l'envie de s'allonger dans son lit l'avait prit. Si elle tenait, c'est parce qu'elle guettait chaque minute la venue d'un visiteur, la sonnerie d'un interphone tellement bruyant qu'il aurait pu ameuter tout le voisinage. Alors qu'elle achevait sa boisson, l'interphone sonna, créant comme une décharge électrique à Setsuna. Elle se releva brusquement de son canapé et décrocha le combiné le souffle court.

-Oui ?  
-C'est moi.

Cette voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler au sol d'une minute à l'autre. Combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ?

-Setsuna ? s'inquièta Hideto.  
-Je t'ouvre, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle appuya sur le bouton qui permettait l'ouverture de la porte principale et attendit que la porte d'entrée toque en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. Pas même une minute entière s'était écoulé que la porte toquait déjà. Avec un certain empressement, Setsuna tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte et se décala afin de laisser son inviter entrer rapidement avant de la refermer. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'appartement verrouillé qu'elle se retourna pour regarder son visiteur. Un opaque foulard et des lunettes de soleil masquait le visage d'Hideto. Il semblait que le chanteur avait fait un bout de chemin à pieds. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retira ses lunettes avant de venir embrasser Setsuna longuement, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il murmura à son oreille :

-Bonsoir... où plutôt, bonjour, dit-il en souriant.  
-Bonjour, murmura à son tour Setsuna, sentant sa tête tourner légèrement, encore groggy par le baiser.  
Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule du chanteur tout en demandant :  
-Pas trop fatigué ?  
-J'ai connu pire, murmura Hideto.  
-Tant mieux, chuchota-t-elle.

Interpelé par le manque de vivacité de Setsuna, Hideto passa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. C'est comme si la force qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à la venue d'Hideto était retombé d'un coup.

-Mais toi, ça va ?  
Setsuna hocha la tête.  
-Tu tombes de fatigue, constata Hideto. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de m'attendre.  
-Bien sûr que si, répondit Setsuna en serrant le chanteur plus fort dans ses bras bien qu'elle sentait le sommeil lui courir après.  
-Tu vas dormir, dit-il en la conduisant à la chambre.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura-t-elle alors qu'Hideto l'allongeait sur son lit.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne resterais pas, murmura le chanteur en s'installant à côté d'elle.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point les habitudes revenaient avec facilité entre eux deux. Automatiquement, Setsuna se cala contre le torse du chanteur tandis que ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, luttant contre le sommeil pour échanger quelques dernières paroles, avant de sombrer d'un coup, la fatigue étant plus forte. Au bout de ce qui semblait une poignée de secondes pour le chanteur, son téléphone sonna. Il se hâta de décrocher et de quitter la pièce pour la cuisine afin de ne pas réveiller Setsuna :

-Allo ? croassa-t-il à peine réveillé, l'envie de balancer son portable par la fenêtre étant très tentante.  
-Tu es en retard, annonça Tetsuya bien que sa voix semblait plus amusé qu'en colère.  
-Mais Tet-chan, il n'est que...  
Hideto se tourna vers la pendule et une brusque montée d'adrénaline monta en lui.  
-...midi ! Oh mon dieu, Tet-chan, je suis désolé ! J'ai à peine vu le temps pa...  
-Ce n'est rien, le rassura rapidement le bassiste. Je me doutais bien que tu ne pointerais pas le bout de ton nez aux répétitions avant un moment.  
-Je te rejoins tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre Hideto tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir où il avait posé son manteau la veille.  
-Ne te fatigue pas, fit Tetsuya. On est en pause là. Rejoins-nous sur le coup de quatre heures.  
-Merci beaucoup, remercia avec reconnaissance le chanteur.

Il raccrocha son téléphone, retourna à la chambre et constata que Setsuna était éveillé.

-Est-ce que tout vas bien ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
-Juste une histoire d'horaires. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, dit-il.  
Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.  
-Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ?  
-On à du temps devant nous. Ne t'en fait pas.

La phrase arracha un sourire à Setsuna et Hideto en fut heureux. Elle se leva à son tour et ils passèrent le début d'après-midi à flâner, profitant d'être à nouveau tout les deux dans leur bulle. Mais bien vite, Hideto du se résoudre à rentrer chez lui pour se changer et aller aux répétitions. Après tout, le groupe avait encore des concerts à faire. Le soir, il rentra chez lui à demi-endormi, ayant la sensation de ne pas avoir fait une nuit complète depuis des semaines.

Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il remarqua que son répondeur clignotait.

_« Hideto, c'est Megumi. Je suis désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute mais je me demandais  
si –après votre tournée, bien évidement- tu pourrais garder Hiroki le premier week-end de Juin. »_

À peine le message fut achevé qu'Hideto se pétrifia au beau milieu de son salon. _Le premier week-end de Juin_. C'était le week-end dont il avait tant parlé avec Setsuna. Ce fameux week-end où il l'inviterait enfin chez lui. Comment s'organiser maintenant ?


	23. Chapter 22

**MAI 2007**

Hideto était sûr d'une chose. De toute sa carrière de chanteur, la meilleure partie était les concerts. Le léger stress avant de monter sur la scène. La chaleur suffocante d'une salle pleine de grands projecteurs. Les acclamations du public et voir leurs visages illuminés. Le contact entre le groupe et les fans. Et cette délicieuse fatigue à la fin d'un concert, l'adrénaline encore dans le sang. Oui, c'était ça. Et tandis que le public continuaient d'applaudir, taper des pieds, faire le pogo et scander le nom du groupe, l'unit du se résoudre à quitter la scène à contrecœur. Ça y était. La tournée était achevée. Progressivement, la foule quitta le Kyocera Dome d'Osaka, laissant le calme planer dans la salle.

-Je suis déjà nostalgique, murmura Hideto en s'allumant une cigarette bien mérité, appuyé contre un mur du vestiaire.  
-Tu es un boulimique du travail, affirma Tetsuya en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.  
-Rappelle-moi qui a consulté les mails du manager juste après le concert ? demanda le chanteur d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

En guise de réponse, le bassiste lui offrit une grimace qui déclencha un rire à Hideto.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un jour de plus ?  
-Non.  
-Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives à Tokyo, hein ?  
-Oui.  
-Passe le bonjour à Setsuna de notre part.  
-Oui .  
-Tu sais dire autre chose que « oui » ou « non » à ta mère ?  
-Tu sais dire autre chose que des questions à ton fils ?  
Saya fusilla du regard Hideto et ce dernier la pris dans ses bras.  
-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer maman.  
-Idiot.

Sur ce, elle le serra fort dans ses bras avant de le relâcher. À peine avait-il démarré sa voiture que sa mère était morose. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était toujours comme ça à un départ, et puis cette fois, Saya était rassurée. Elle savait que quelqu'un autre que son fils où son agent l'attendait à Tokyo. 

_« Hideto, c'est encore Megumi. Tu ne m'as rappelé. As-tu écouté ton répondeur dernièrement ? »_

-Oh que oui, marmonna Hideto en faisant les cent pas dans son salon.

Si les concerts lui avait permit de se détendre et d'oublier ce problème, le répondeur saturé de messages avait été la première chose qu'il avait vu en rentrant de chez lui. Et rien que de penser au mois de Juin lui donnait des sueurs froides. Que faire ? Hideto ignorait parfaitement comment s'organiser. Il avait planifié depuis si longtemps ce week-end avec Setsuna ! Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser Hiroki sachant que Megumi le gardait constamment et qu'elle sortait peu, et lui inversement. Et tandis qu'il allumait rageusement une cigarette, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Tetsuya dans l'avion à leur retour au Japon. « Quand comptes-tu parler de ton fils à Setsuna ? »

C'était peut-être idiot, mais cette pensée le faisait paniqué comme jamais. Son fils était comme une partie de lui, et ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Hideto avait peur que cette partie de lui ne soit pas accepter par Setsuna. _Ou alors, tu es un grand malade qui à un besoin constant de réfléchir trop pour se faire du mal_, murmura une voix dans la tête d'Hideto. Après tout, c'était vrai. Pourquoi se torturer l'âme alors que tout pourrait très bien se passer ? Et puis, Hideto connaissait suffisamment Setsuna pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à se fermer à une nouvelle rencontre. C'était juste légèrement angoissant pour Hideto de dévoiler son fils qu'il avait tant pris soin de cacher à tant de personne. Désormais fermement décidé, le chanteur écrasa vivement sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de composé le numéro de Megumi.

-Et bien ! Ce n'est pas aussi nul que tu le prétendais ! s'exclama Emiko en admirant le salon de Setsuna.

Setsuna sourit, non-étonnée de ce genre de remarque chez Emiko. Cette fille suintait tout simplement la gentillesse et Setsuna était ravi de la voir à Tokyo, sachant qu'elle y resterait pour un petit moment. Le regard d'Emiko se stoppa sur un cadre posé sur un guéridon, vide.

-Il n'y a pas de photo ? remarqua innocemment Emiko.  
-Pas encore, murmura Setsuna tandis qu'elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le fait de pouvoir te poser cette question me rends euphorique.  
-Quelle question ? demanda Setsuna en se jetant dans le gueule du loup.

Il y eut un petit silence, une pause presque théâtrale, pendant laquelle Emiko savourait de cuisiner Setsuna. Puis ce fut inévitable.

-Comment vont les amours ?

Peut-être que la gêne y était pour beaucoup, mais Setsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout ceci semblait tellement irréel. À chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait qu'elle n'était désormais plus seule, elle avait la sensation que c'était un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller seule dans son lit, à Osaka. En même temps, on pouvait comprendre que Setsuna avait du mal à accepter son statut. Pas qu'elle n'en voulait pas, absolument pas même -elle était ravi de pouvoir rester avec celui qu'elle aimait- mais après avoir passé tant de temps à avoir des relations sans avenir, éphémères, elle avait encore du mal à concevoir que son bonheur serait à porté de main.

-On ne peut mieux.

C'était sa voix ça ? On aurait dit un murmure. Interpellé par la discrétion de la réponse, Emiko jaugea du regard Setsuna, détaillant ses joues légèrement rosé et une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux noir.

-Ça à l'air de te rendre dans tous tes états, remarqua Emiko satisfaite. C'est tant mieux. Sinon, que comptes-tu faire ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne.  
-Le label Ki/oon organise une petite fête pour clôturer la tournée de L'Arc~en~Ciel. J'y suis conviée.  
-La classe !  
-Tu veux venir ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ne prends pas cet air affolé, fit Setsuna en riant. C'est entre petit comité, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'y aller. Je ne veux pas causer du tord à Hideto avec la presse où autre chose. Mais il m'a dit que tu étais la bienvenue.  
Emiko était abasourdit.  
-Il... il se souvient de moi ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. Tu es ma seule amie. Il voudrait te remercier.  
-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit Emiko gênée.  
-Oui, c'est une bonne réponse, conseilla Setsuna.  
-Mais... je ne connais personne mise à part toi et Hideto.  
-Le reste du groupe est vraiment gentil.  
-Tu les as vu ?!  
-J'ai effectivement eut l'occasion.  
-Mon dieu...  
-Alors ?  
-Oui.

Ainsi, les deux amies se préparèrent à la soirée qui leurs attendaient. Une fois sur place, comme l'avait prédit Setsuna, le groupe avait accueillit Emiko avec plaisir et la fête était discrète. Quelques invités, une musique de fond, des coupes de champagne. Rien de bien méchant en soi. En milieu de soirée, Hideto se plu à murmurer à Setsuna :

-Le courant passe bien entre elle et Ken.

Setsuna suivit le regard du chanteur et constata avec étonnement que oui, le courant passait même très bien. Emiko semblait rire à tout ce que disait Ken et ce dernier ne cessait de sourire comme s'il était un aveugle découvrant le soleil pour la première fois.

-Si j'avais su, répondit Setsuna.  
-Et moi donc, renchérit le chanteur. Ce grand gosse n'a jamais été comme ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Je crois que tu as fait du bon travail, dit-il en trinquant son verre contre celui de Setsuna.  
Sur ce, la femme but une gorgée avant d'ajouter :  
-Dis-moi, tout à l'heure tu semblais vouloir me parler de quelque chose, on à été interrompu et tu n'as plus essayé d'en parler. De quoi ça s'agissait ?

D'un seul coup, le visage d'Hideto changea d'expression, passant de l'amusement au mal aise. Son courage et son assurance de vouloir lui parler d'Hiroki s'était dissous tout au long de la soirée. Cela n'échappa pas à Setsuna.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important... mais cette soirée n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour... en discuter finalement.  
Le timbre de voix alerta Setsuna.  
-C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura le chanteur. Ce sera à toi de me le dire, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.  
-Je peux au moins savoir quelle est le sujet ?  
Après une vague hésitation et un verre de champagne vidé intégralement, la réponse fut murmurée d'une voix mal contrôlé.  
-Mon fils.

En soi, ce ne fut pas réponse qui marqua le plus Setsuna. C'était le comportement du chanteur qui semblait vouloir prendre les pieds à son cou dès l'occasion se présenterait. Setsuna chercha donc les bons mots, les bonnes paroles pour le calmer.

-Tu ne confesse pas un meurtre, tu sais, murmura t-elle en souriant.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-De quoi ? D'avoir un fils ? Pitié, dit-elle, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop.  
_C'est bien ce que je te disais_, murmura encore cette petite voix dans la tête d'Hideto.  
-Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, dit-il en prenant la main de Setsuna comme si c'était un précieux trésor.


	24. Chapter 23

**MAI 2007**

La soirée avait avancé à une vitesse folle et l'ambiance monta d'un cran. La musique était plus forte, tout comme le volume des discutions. Certains dansaient, d'autres riaient à ne plus pouvoir en reprendre son souffle tandis que quelques personnes tentaient de verser dans leurs verres un champagne qui n'était tout simplement qu'imaginaire dans les bouteilles vides. Cependant, les montres, horloges et portables affichant trois heures du matin, rentrer chez soi à cette heure tardive n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Tel un chevalier servant, Ken proposa de raccompagner Emiko et cette dernière accepta timidement. Mais quand elle voulut dire au revoir à son amie, elle constata que Setsuna n'était plus là, tout comme Hideto.

-Il me semble qu'Hyde soit partit fumer dehors et que Setsuna l'ait accompagné, fit Tetsuya quand il remarqua qu'Emiko balayait la salle du regard avec persistance.

Elle remercia le bassiste et se résolut à rentrer sans au revoir en compagnie du guitariste.  
Pendant ce temps-là, dans une sorte de jardin qui se situait à l'arrière de la salle, un discours mal assuré résonnait dans la pénombre.

-... j'ai donc reçu un message de Megu... la mère d'Hiroki qui me demandait de garder mon fils... le premier week-end de Juin.

C'était étrange de voir la posture d'Hideto, légèrement courbé. Il était anxieux de la réponse de Setsuna. Mais quand il remarqua qu'elle ne répondit pas et qu'elle était enfermée dans un mutisme, il se demanda si finalement, ce silence n'était pas pire que de recevoir sa colère en pleine figure.

-Setsuna ?  
Son visage était figé et son regard plongé dans le vide. D'un coup, elle devenu pâle comme la lune.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le chanteur soudain très inquiet, mettant ses mains autour du visage Setsuna pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Setsuna sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'Hideto. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement, avant d'hocher la tête pour dire oui et déglutir.  
-Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait à ce point, murmura Hideto. Je suis désolé. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de m'arranger pour...  
-Non, ça va, l'interrompu Setsuna.

Elle dû faire un effort considérable pour sourire, bien que ses entrailles semblaient se tordre dans tout les sens. La nausée montait et dans sa tête régnait la contradiction. Il avait sa joie de voir qu'Hideto lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer son fils. Mais il y avait la peur. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de croiser le regard de cet enfant et d'y trouver du mépris. La peur de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Comment fallait-il être avec des enfants ? C'était quelque chose d'inconnu pour Setsuna, bien qu'elle en ait été un dans le passé.

Voyant que le sourire de Setsuna avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Hideto ne put que constater qu'elle voulait simplement lui faire plaisir bien que cela semblait la secouer.

-Dit-moi ce qui te dérange, murmura le chanteur en sondant son regard d'un noir hypnotisant dans les yeux de Setsuna.  
-Je ne sais pas... comment faire, répondit Setsuna d'un filet de voix.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je ne sais comment me comporter avec... les enfants.  
Elle semblait plus perdue que jamais.  
-Setsuna... commença Hideto.  
-Si ça se trouve, je vais être trop froide. Je vais le faire pleurer où lui faire peur, débita-t-elle avec vitesse, extériorisant son angoisse. Est-ce qu'il faut sourire où garder un visage neutre ? Je... je ne sais pas.

Comme toutes les petites filles à l'école, Setsuna avait joué à la maman et aspiré durant son enfance à en devenir une. Mais au fils du temps, avec la mort de ses parents, cette aspiration c'était dissoute. _À quoi bon donner la vie pour vous abandonnez en milieu de chemin par la suite ?_ La perte de ses parents lui avait donné un gout si amer à la vie que former une famille et une descendance lui semblait absurde. Les enfants était pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'arriverait pas à percevoir, à comprendre. Et le fait de voir toute ces familles souriantes, ces adultes confiant qui portaient leurs bambins dans les bras, de voir qu'elle était bien à la seule à ne pas être ainsi, la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait à part, seule. Les enfants étaient quelque chose de nocifs pour Setsuna.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Setsuna qui s'attendait à une réponse cinglante d'Hideto. Presque les rôles furent inversés quand Hideto lui confia avec assurance :

-Tout va bien se passer. Tu as juste à être toi-même.  
Setsuna hocha la tête, priant ciel et terre pour que oui, tout se passe bien. Comme pour éteindre la dernière flamme de peur qui brûlait en elle, le chanteur ajouta :  
-J'ai confiance en toi.

La discussion close, ils rentrèrent saluer le reste des invités avant de lever le camp à leur tour. Mais quand le chanteur voulut stationner devant la résidence de Setsuna, le parking était bondé. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'a trouver un place ailleurs pour se garer et faire le reste du chemin à pied. C'est un peu mal à l'aise que le chanteur sortit de la voiture, le visage à peine masqué par ses cheveux, espérant que la nuit serait assez sombre pour le cacher. Par chance, personne ne sembla le reconnaître, mais ils pressèrent tout même le pas, croyant avoir vu des éclairs les éblouir et voulant éviter au plus vite l'orage.

Les jours avancèrent et le fatidique week-end arriva. Rien que d'y penser, la tête de Setsuna semblait exploser. D'ailleurs, elle était déjà en retard. Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa voiture. Ses yeux semblaient se noyer sur la rue qui donnait sur l'immeuble ou vivait Hideto. Mais quand elle vit une frêle silhouette sortir de l'entrée, une fine pellicule de sueur se logea sur sa nuque tandis que son pouls s'accéléra. Ce visage lui disait bien quelque chose, pour sur qu'elle le voyait souvent à la télévision en train de faire la météo. _C'était elle_. Megumi. Son visage paraissait presque soulagé. De quoi ? Setsuna l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive en train de monter dans une voiture, côté passager. Setsuna plissa légèrement des yeux jusqu'à voir le conducteur. Un homme. C'était étrange, mais cette vision eut l'effet de rassuré un peu Setsuna.

-Bon... Quand faut y aller, dit-elle en retirant la clef de la voiture du contact d'une main moite et tremblante.

Elle avait l'impression que pousser la porte de l'entrée avait été un effort surhumain et appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur lui semblait inconcevable. Et tandis qu'elle rassemblait tout son courage pour s'engouffrer dans le petit compartiment, quinze étages au dessus, Hideto tentait tant bien que mal de préparer la venue de Setsuna à Hiroki. Accroupi juste à la hauteur de son fils, le chanteur le tenait par les épaules, un regard sérieux mais doux.

-Hiroki, quelqu'un va venir à la maison aujourd'hui.  
-Tetsu-san ? demanda l'enfant avec un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.  
Nullement étonné par la question car le bassiste leur rendait souvent visite à l'improviste, Hideto lui répondit par la négation. Hiroki devenu perplexe.  
-C'est une dame que tu ne connais pas mais qui est très gentille. Elle s'appelle Setsuna.  
Le petit garçon réfléchit un petit moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis la question tant redouter par le chanteur fusa.  
-Tu vas remplacer maman ?  
-Personne ne remplacera ta mère, Hiroki. Personne. Disons que c'est comme elle et... Yamashita-san.  
-Yamazaki-san, corrigea le fils.  
Un imperceptible rictus d'amusement était sur le visage d'Hideto, puis son sérieux revint.  
-Tu seras gentil avec elle ?  
-Oui.

À peine avait-il prononcé le « oui » que la porte toqua. Faiblement. Hideto s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit une Setsuna légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ignorait d'où lui venait toute cette assurance, mais c'est avec un grand sourire et un ton enjoué qu'Hideto la salua :

-Salut !  
Setsuna releva vivement la tête, alerté par le ton si joyeux du chanteur.  
-Bonjour._  
Bonjour. Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Elle avait beau sourire aussi, elle était un peu comme sur le qui-vive.  
-Entre, ne reste pas ici, l'invita le chanteur.  
Quand la porte fut fermée, Setsuna eut l'impression d'être à un piège et l'adrénaline afflua dans son sang.  
-Setsuna, je te présente Hiroki. Hiroki, voici Setsuna.

Cette derrière suivit le regard du chanteur et découvrit un petit garçon, à demi réfugié derrière les jambes de son paternelle. Son regard croisa celui de Setsuna et d'un coup, tout les poids qui semblaient ne plus vouloir quitter le ventre de Setsuna s'envolèrent. Parce que dans le visage d'Hiroki, Setsuna y trouva quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent avec les enfants. Ce regard innocent, naïf, bon. Et Hiroki lui souriait timidement. Cela eut pour effet de rassurer instantanément Setsuna. Et comme si son instinct la guidait automatiquement, qu'elle avait fait ce geste depuis toujours, elle s'accroupit, s'ajustant à la hauteur de l'enfant, comme l'avait fait Hideto quelques instants auparavant, et lui murmura en souriant :

-Bonjour Hiroki.

-Bonjour, répondit le petit garçon d'une voix chantante.

À partir de cet instant, régna dans l'appartement une ambiance nettement plus détendu. Afin que ses invités fassent mieux connaissances et créèrent des liens, Hideto n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de leurs faire faire la cuisine. Et pour rien au monde le chanteur ne regretta ce choix tant la scène était comique à voir. Au contraire de Setsuna qui n'était pas réellement une cuisinière attitrée, Hiroki était plutôt à l'aise dans le domaine et c'est plié de rire que le chanteur les observa. L'enfant le maître et l'adulte l'élève.

Bien vite, le week-end s'acheva et les trois individus n'en gardèrent qu'un bon souvenir. Une étape de plus était franchie pour Hideto et Setsuna et leur relation n'en devint que plus forte. S'ils avaient douté une seule seconde que certains cherchaient à la rompre d'une manière des plus mesquines...


	25. Chapter 24

**JUILLET 2007**

Aujourd'hui, Monsieur Nakano le sentait, il aurait son jour de gloire. Sur son immense visage gras s'affichait une expression d'euphorie. Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, rédigeant sans aucun remord le titre, le scandale qui attiserait la curiosité malsaine des gens.

-Combien vaut tes photos à l'unité ? demanda un de ses collègues qui lisait l'article par-dessus son épaule.  
-1 500 000 yens.  
-Et combien en possèdes-tu ?  
-Une dizaine, répondit Monsieur Nakano d'une voix qui trahissait l'excitation.  
-Mais pourquoi tes clichés ont autant de valeur ? questionna le collègue perplexe avec une pointe de jalousie. Des tas de célébrités sont prit en photo chaque jour et les prix ne vont pas au-delà de 30 000 yens.  
-La différence est de taille, crois-moi. En plus de 30 ans de carrière, j'en ai vu passer des gens comme ce type. Mais lui... C'est l'une des personnalités les plus influentes de nos jours et ce mec à toujours prit soin à ce que sa vie privée reste très secrète. Alors _ça_. Ces clichés sont en or.

Les mains moites, le cœur battant, Setsuna était étonnée de ne pas être tombé dans les pommes. Pas encore. C'était pourtant ridicule d'être autant angoissé à un entretient d'embauche. Surtout quand c'était loin d'être le premier. Mais force était de constater que Setsuna voulait trouver un emploi correct. L'ambiance des bars avait beau ne pas être déplaisante pour Setsuna, le métier de serveuse n'était pas le plus lucratif et le plus sain pour son âge.

Certes, l'argent n'était pas un besoin urgent pour elle. Il lui restait encore pas mal d'économies de ses parents et de bons pourboires de clients qui l'appréciaient à Osaka. Seulement, Sestuna avait envie d'avoir quelque chose de concret à faire. Quelque chose qui lui occuperait l'esprit à ses heures perdus. Quelque chose qui lui plairait vraiment. Ainsi, durant le mois de Juin, elle avait tout fait pour remonter ses compétences professionnelles et avait commencé à prendre des cours du soir afin d'obtenir un diplôme d'études.

Cependant, son assurance de se présenter et d'expliquer pourquoi elle souhaitait être prise lorsqu'elle répétait devant Hideto fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle se trouvait devant le patron de l'entreprise. C'est pleine de colère qu'elle sortit du building, persuadée que cet énième entretient était un échec de plus sur sa liste.

-Idiote. Idiote. Idiote ! se jurait-elle à elle-même lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte de son appartement.  
-Ça ne va pas ? demanda une voix douce.  
Setsuna sursauta magistralement, sûre que son logement était vide quand elle l'avait quitté. Hideto rit doucement, avant que Setsuna porte une main à son cœur :  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimiler sa joie de le trouver là.  
-J'avais envie de te voir, dit-il en secouant les doubles de la clef dans sa main.

Sur ce, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'un jour Setsuna parviendrait à ne pas perdre pied face à cet homme si charismatique ? Non. Il était clair que non. Encore une fois, Hideto arrivait à effacer tout les soucis quotidiens de Setsuna. Les gens grincheux qui la bousculaient sans un pardon dans le métro. Le mauvais temps. Les entretiens d'embauches échoués. C'est d'humeur un peu plus détendu qu'elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Hideto. On pourrait se demander pourquoi le chanteur passait le plus clair de son temps chez Setsuna, mais la réponse était simple. C'était chez Setsuna. Et Hideto avait un mal fou de quitter cette dernière.

-Je suis partit pendant plus de dix ans, avait-il dit un jour. Je ne compte pas renouveler l'erreur.

Et puis, il aimait être ici, dans ce quartier un peu moins classieux que Shibuya. Cet chaleur suffocante en été. La rumeur des touristes qui parlaient dans les rues dehors. Parfois, il arrivait que ce soit Setsuna qui vienne chez Hideto mais c'était moins fréquent. La gêne et la peur de le déranger pendant son travail y était pour beaucoup. Surtout qu'Hideto avait un grand projet pour sa carrière.

Il voulait la suspendre –du moins, temporairement- afin de former un duo avec son guitariste attitré, K.A.Z. Pour l'instant, seul Setsuna avait été mit dans la confidence même si Hideto comptait en parler à son manager bientôt. Cependant, pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de l'administratif pour la création de son propre label. Un tache bien laborieuse.

-Tant de papiers pour quelques signatures. Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il en relisant en diagonal un contrat.  
Epuisé, il posa la feuille sur la table basse avant d'écraser d'un geste passablement lasse sa cigarette dans le cendrier.  
-Je n'en peux plus, fit Hideto en rejetant sa tête en arrière, posant son cou contre le bas du canapé.  
-Tu travailles tellement aussi, répondit Setsuna en passant sa main dans les cheveux du chanteur. Ne prends-tu jamais de vacances ?  
-Non, répliqua Hideto comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
Pas même étonnée de la réponse, c'est avec un léger sourire que Setsuna retourna à ses études. Un petit blanc passa avant qu'Hideto demande :  
-Et toi ? Comment ça avance ?  
Il se retourna et contempla les multitudes de feuilles de cours qui jonchaient le sol et le canapé.  
-Ça va, je n'ai pas trop de mal à suivre, dit-elle en observant une feuille noir d'écriture. J'ai de la chance de suivre un cursus accéléré. D'ici la fin du mois, j'aurais quelque chose de bien à mettre sur mon CV.

Et le silence retomba, loin d'être lourd. C'était leurs manières de vivre ensemble. Dans la simplicité, sans grande déclaration où achats superficielles pour montrer à quel point l'un tenait à l'autre. La présence était suffisante.

-Et c'est ici que j'habite.

Emiko balaya du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, n'omettant aucuns détails. La moquette d'un bordeaux foncé ainsi que des tapisseries qui semblaient provenir d'Inde. Les murs orangés sur lequel étaient posés sur divers étagères des bougies à demi entamé, des babioles en tout genres, des cadres ou l'ont y retrouvaient sans doutes des amis ou de la famille. La table basse, envahi de revus de guitares, de compositions et partitions de musique. Et le cendrier, rempli à ras-bords. Le canapé semblait usé mais confortable aussi. Un mur entier était caché par une immense sono acoustique et une guitare était posé non loin du mur, rutilante. C'était un désordre harmonieux.

-Ça te ressemble bien, fit Emiko.  
-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, rétorqua le guitariste en riant un peu gêné.

C'était dingue de voir comment Ken, ce dragueur hors pair, sur de lui, perdait tout ses moyens face à Emiko, ce petit bout de femme qui semblait inoffensif -bien que ce fut loin d'être le cas. Bon nombres de fois, Ken cru tomber amoureux, mais cette fois, il en était persuadé. Le courant avait passé tout de suite et l'alchimie était flagrante. Les jours passèrent et Emiko ne cessa de rallonger son séjour à Tokyo afin de rester près de Ken. Ainsi, ils passèrent la plupart de leurs temps libre ensemble, multipliant les sorties jusqu'a ce que Ken eut suffisamment de courage pour demander à Emiko de vivre avec lui. La nouvelle avait très vite circulé dans le cercle de L'Arc~en~Ciel et fort heureusement, la presse n'y prêta guère attention, bien trop occupée à fignoler leur prochain potin.

D'ailleurs, Monsieur Nakano rentrait tout juste de sa dernière excursion. Il s'en était fallut de peu. La femme avait cru voir un orage et avait tourné sa tête dans la direction de Monsieur Nakano ! Toutes ces semaines à passer des heures cachés derrière des voitures et des buissons pour avoir la photo parfaite avaient faillit partir en fumée.

-Tu comptes leurs dédier un magazine entier ou quoi ? demanda le collègue de Monsieur Nakano qui visiblement, ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'article.  
-Il n'en a jamais assez, lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire de dément.

-Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ?

Setsuna ne répondit rien, jetant un regard curieux à Emiko pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-C'est que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. J'ai tout de suite accepté. C'est pourtant ridicule. On ne se connait que depuis quatre mois ! Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est gentil. Drôle. Très drôle et puis, il a un cœur gros comme ça.

Emiko écarta ses mains à chaque extrémité de la table pour illustrer ses paroles avant de poursuivre ses éloges sur Ken. Et tandis que Setsuna demanda un second café au serveur, elle regarda d'un œil amusé son amie. Il était à peine sept heures du matin. La plupart des magasins et kiosques n'étaient pas encore ouverts et le pub était bien vide. Seule la télé allumée et au volume minimum ainsi que la voix d'Emiko résonnait dans la pièce. Et bien que la journée ne fît que de commencer, le barman affichait déjà une mine agacé par le trop plein d'énergie d'Emiko. Mais il était bien résigné. Setsuna et elle venait au pub le matin presque deux fois par semaines pour discuter entre amies. C'est qu'elles se sentaient bien ici, c'était agréable.

Elles flânèrent encore un petit moment devant leurs tasses avant de finalement quitter le pub sous le regard soulagé du barman, peu avant midi. Dehors, Setsuna ne sembla pas remarquer que bon monde de personnes la dévisageait. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'Emiko la taquina en disant « Toi, tu as du succès. » que Setsuna vit que des regards d'un noir encre lui était adressé.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, murmura Setsuna un peu abasourdi par le comportement des passants.

Interloquée, elle jeta vivement un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements pour voir si quelque chose clochait, mais visiblement, il n'y avait rien. Puis, elle aperçu un groupe d'adolescentes la regarder avec un mélange d'ébahissement et de dégout.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait à la fin ?! s'exclama-t-elle agacé d'être aussi mal jaugée.  
-Je crois que...

Mais Emiko n'eut pas besoin de continuer. À son tour, Setsuna aperçu les centaines de magazines de presse dans les kiosques à journaux. Les centaines de revu avec son visage, son nom, ainsi que celui que lui d'Hideto en couverture.

_« Setsuna Okada : La femme qui avait brisé une famille. »_

Le titre était écrit en gros. Chaque pointe de chaque caractère dans le magazine était comme un coup de poignard. La nausée n'était pas loin pour Setsuna. C'était juste incompréhensible, impossible. Setsuna fut ébahi lorsqu'elle aperçut d'autres photos d'elle avec Hideto, marchant main dans la main dans la rue. L'une datait de la fête qu'avait organisée Ki/oon pour la fin de la tournée de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Une autre, d'elle sur le balcon d'Hideto, en compagnie de ce dernier, et bien d'autre encore.

-C'est pas possible, murmura Setsuna sous le choc.

Sa gorge devint très sec et soudainement, elle cru ne pu tenir sur ses jambes. Elle du s'appuyer contre son amie pour ne pas flancher.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! demanda Emiko rempli de colère au marchant en lui mettant le magazine devant le visage. Qui à écrit ce ramassis de conneries ?

Bien que Setsuna soit très faible, elle fut cependant étonnée qu'Emiko parle ainsi. Sans doute la surprise et la colère parlait pour elle. Avant même que l'homme ne pu lui répondre, Emiko balança une pièce de 500 yen sur le comptoir, prit le magazine et s'empressa de ramener Setsuna chez elle.


	26. Chapter 25

**AOUT 2007**

**Puresu No Hanagata, Rubrique People, Page 7.**  
_« Setsuna Okada : La femme qui avait brisé une famille. »_

**Nous sommes en février 2007 lorsque la toile s'affole à la nouvelle qui vient de secouer le Japon. Après sept ans de mariage, le chanteur de L'Arc~en~Ciel, Hyde et le mannequin et présentatrice TV, Megumi Oishi divorcent. Les raisons de la séparation resteront floues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En exclusivité pour Puresu No Hanagata, notre journaliste et photographe Nakano Tegoshi a enquêté sur les faits. La révélation est troublante.**

_« Hyde-san voyait quelqu'un bien avant son mariage. D'après les informations que j'ai eut auprès de personnes vivant dans le quartier de Nakamastu à Osaka, ils étaient très proches. Elle s'appelait Setsuna Okada et ses parents sont morts alors qu'elle avait tous justes vingt ans. Après leurs décès, Hyde-san et elle auraient vécu ensemble pendant un an avant que Hyde-san ne parte pour Tokyo. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient perdu contact peu de temps après mais Hyde-san ne cessa de vouloir revoir Setsuna Okada, même après son mariage. Vous pourrez remarquer que la plupart de ses chansons contiennent un sens caché destiné à elle ! »_

Il y avait encore huit bonnes pages dans le magazine qui débitaient mensonges sur mensonges. Malheureusement, le tout était rédigé de manière à ce que les photos correspondent au texte. Setsuna était décrit dans le magazine comme une _fukistu no onna_, une femme de mauvais augure qui aurait détruit le couple. Assise à même le sol, à demi recroquevillée sur elle-même, Setsuna observait d'un œil morne les dizaines photos d'elle et d'Hideto sur le papier glacé. C'était fini. Ses chances de pouvoir faire des rencontres et trouver du travail étaient désormais réduites à néant avec sa nouvelle réputation. Elle resta prostrée des heures devant la fenêtre, sans dire un mot, attendant que l'immeuble s'écroule sur elle. Quand l'interphone retentit en début de soirée, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, laissant son amie ouvrir la porte pour elle. Emiko y découvrit derrière un Hideto à la mine la plus mauvaise qu'elle n'eut jamais vue. Elle le salua furtivement avant de prendre congé discrètement afin de laisser le seul avec Setsuna. La porte claqua et Hideto entendit Emiko descendre les escaliers à l'autre bout du couloir. Quand le bruit s'estompa, il entra dans le salon.

-Salut, murmura-t-il faiblement en rejoignant Setsuna sur le sol.  
-Salut, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Un blanc passa, durant lequel Hideto tenta de trouver comment rassurer Setsuna. Quelque chose de bien à dire, qui effacerait la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Mais il semblait que les mots manquaient au chanteur. Finalement, il murmura un sincère :

-Je suis désolé.  
Setsuna déglutit, avait de tourner la tête vers Hideto.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui à rédigé ça.  
-Mais c'est moi qui t'aie exposé à tout ça ! Explosa-t-il.

Il se releva d'un coup et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Toute la journée, il avait cumulé le stresse, la fatigue et la haine. Surtout la haine. La haine envers cette presse qui avait réussit à éteindre cette flamme qu'Hideto avait ravivée chez Setsuna durant ces derniers mois. La haine envers lui-même de s'être montrer si égoïste et de ne pas avoir suffisamment réfléchit sur les conséquences de ces retrouvailles. Si l'envie de coller son poing à ce journaliste était grande, celle de se donner des claques à lui-même était encore plus forte.

Puis d'un coup, la solution –si violente soit-elle- s'imposa à lui. Elle ne serait plus exposée si elle n'était plus avec lui. Elle serait en sécurité, on l'épargnerait. Rien que d'imaginer une seconde séparation, Hideto sentait sa gorge se serrer et son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique. _Mais c'est la seul solution_. Il se retourna vers Setsuna et regarda sa posture qui lui donnait un air faible, triste. _Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas raisonnable_, murmura la voix dans la tête d'Hideto, _mais bientôt._ Il inspira doucement pour reprendre son sang froid puis se rassit près de Setsuna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je vais nous sortir de tout ça, murmura-t-il avec une étonnante assurance.

Rassurée, Setsuna se laissant aller davantage dans le bras du chanteur, lui donnant son entière confiance. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit ainsi, ne voyant pas les larmes briller dans les yeux d'Hideto. _Je vais la blesser, une seconde fois_, pensa le chanteur malade rien que d'imaginer sa réaction. _Pour son bien_, lui répondit la petite voix.

Hideto la porta à son lit avec précaution avant de quitter la chambre pour le balcon. Il s'alluma une cigarette, la fumée étouffante et chaude dans sa gorge le réconfortant un peu. Il resta un bon moment ainsi à réfléchir, de comment il voulait que sa dernière journée avec Setsuna se déroulerait. De comment elle se finirait. _Une journée. C'est tout ce que tu auras pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible avant que tout cela cesse_, conseilla la voix. Hideto opina pour lui-même puis retourna dans le salon et consulta l'heure. Il était encore tôt. Un part de lui souhaitait rejoindre Setsuna, mais il fallait qu'il parte. Si un fumeur veut cesser de la cigarette, il arrête progressivement puis n'en reprends plus jamais. À ce stade, Setsuna était comme le tabac. Il valait mieux partir.

Hideto se retrouva en plein milieu de Tokyo, marchant sans aucun but précis dans les rues encore bondée par cette nuit d'été. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il broierait du noir et aurait fini la nuit avec une bouteille de saké et quelques paquets de cigarettes vides. Mais le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il garde les idées clairs, avoir la tête froide. Finalement, il atterrit dans le quartier de Shinjiku et progressivement, l'idée d'aller voir ce journaliste devenait de plus en plus tentante. Il passa furtivement un appel à un ami qui pourrait lui dénicher le siège du magazine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant un building d'une taille assez imposante et s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Personne ne se trouvait à l'accueil, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers un ascenseur. Il avait suffisamment eut d'interview dans ce genre de bâtiments pour savoir où se trouvait la rédaction de presse. Une fois à l'étage, les couloirs étaient totalement vides et certains néons étaient déjà éteints.

Hideto avança d'un pas régulier, jetant des coups d'œil à gauche, à droite, personne ne semblant être ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une imprimante. Il se retourna puis tourna sa tête vers la droite. Sur la porte entrouverte était gravée une plaque portant le nom de Nakano Tegoshi. _Parfait_. Comme une ombre, Hideto se glissa dans la pièce, s'approcha du journaliste puis demanda d'une voix détachée :

-Nakano Tegoshi ?  
À peine l'homme avait relevé la tête que le poing d'Hideto s'écrasa sur son visage.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que... commença Monsieur Nakano en s'apercevant que son nez saignait.  
Mais il ne pu poursuivre, le chanteur le portant par le col de la chemise pour le plaquer au mur avec force.  
-Vous allez m'écoutez maintenant, cracha Hideto furieux. Si vous voulez des photos de moi, c'est d'accord, vous pourrez contacter mon agent. Mais je ne vous autorise en aucun cas de blesser ma famille ! Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ? demanda-t-il en resserrant la pression du tee-shirt autour du cou de Monsieur Nakano.  
-Ou... oui, répondit le journaliste totalement apeuré.  
-Ceci, reste entre vous et moi, fit Hideto d'une voix glacial. Personne ne vous croirait de toute manière.  
Monsieur Nakano opina de la tête, tachant un peu plus le sol de son sang.

Hideto lâcha le journaliste qui tomba au sol puis quitta le building, satisfait.

Il mit un bon moment pour retrouver son chemin et retourner à Shibuya, s'étant perdu en cours de route. Et il avait beau avoir assez mal à sa main, il se disait que ça en avait valut la peine. Aux alentours de minuit, il rentra enfin chez lui. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de son appartement qu'il eut un pincement au cœur. Des affaires à Setsuna étaient restées chez lui. Soudain, il sentit véritablement le poids de sa décision. Imaginer que plus jamais elle ne frôlerait ses murs, qu'elle ne dirait plus bonsoir à Hiroki les week-ends de garde, qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui parler pendant des heures dans le noir dans sa chambre le faisait atrocement mal. Rien qu'un instant, il voulut renoncer à ce choix. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Qui sait ce que la presse pourrait lui réserverait dans l'avenir ? Non. Il fallait tenir. Pour elle. Il fallait la convaincre que c'était une erreur. Qu'elle lâche prise. Le reste de la soirée, Hideto tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. D'enfouir ses sentiments et de remettre son masque comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, il avait eut une merveilleuse journée avec Setsuna. Il avait exaucé chaques souhaits qu'elle avaient désirés dans la journée –aussi futiles étaient-ils. Ils étaient sortit se balader en redoublant de discrétion. Ils étaient même allé dans le quartier de LaQua. Mais bien vite, la nuit commença à tomber et la réalité rattrapa Hideto. Sur le chemin qui raccompagnait Setsuna à chez elle, Hideto ne lâcha pas une seconde sa main. Mais une fois sur le seuil de son appartement, le moment que le chanteur avait tant anticipé vint.

-Merci pour tout. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée, dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Hideto pour l'embrasser.

Au contact de ses lèvres, Hideto se sentit mal, tellement mal. Il aurait voulut que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Soudain, il fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux de Setsuna et rendit le baiser plus fiévreux. Quand ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Hideto sentit les larmes monter malgré lui.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Setsuna inquiète.  
_Pitié, pourquoi rends-tu cela si compliqué ?_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'il chassait une larme d'un battement de cils. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant puis les rouvrit. Le masque était en place.  
-Si. Tout va très bien aller désormais, dit-il d'une voix plate, presque dénué d'émotion.  
Setsuna fut tout de suite alertée par ce changement de comportement. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ se demanda-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement.  
-Demain, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de la presse. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, fit-il le regard vide.  
-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Setsuna perdu.  
-Je vais te laisser.

Setsuna pensa que c'était un simple salut mais quand elle croisa le regard du chanteur, elle se rendit compte que ces mots étaient lourds de sens. Incrédule que son rêve tourne au pire cauchemar, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
Hideto planta son regard dans celui de Setsuna, un regard froid, indifférent. Il répondit, sûr de lui :  
-C'est fini.  
D'un seul coup, Setsuna eut l'impression que l'univers entier s'écroulait sous elle.  
-Tu n'as pas dit ça, chuchota-t-elle en s'accrochant au peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.  
-C'est bel et bien le cas.

Un bruit métallique résonna et Setsuna se rendit compte qu'Hideto lui tendait le double des clefs. Sous le choc, elle les prit comme un automate tandis qu'elle sentait la douleur la consumer entièrement. Durant l'échange, un bref instant, elle revit le regard d'Hideto, rempli de tristesse et souffrance avant qu'un voile d'indifférence ne revienne.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Et il disparu.


	27. Chapter 26

**AOUT 2007**

-As-tu déjà eut cette sensation, Emiko ? Que l'ont perd quelque chose de précieux et qu'un énorme vide se fait dans notre corps ? Comme si l'on devenait qu'un simple morceau de chair dénué de sensation ? Que l'on voudrait s'endormir et avoir tout oublié au réveil ?

Au fur et à mesure que Setsuna parlait, sa voix se mua en un sanglot déchirant.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas, ne cessa-t-elle de répéter entre deux crises de larmes. Pourquoi ?

Et Emiko restait silencieuse, se contentant de lui caresser le dos dans un geste réconfort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis Setsuna se réveillait et le manège recommençait, tel un cercle vicieux. Elle était par moment dans de tel état d'hystérie qu'Emiko se demandait si un jour, elle s'en remettrait réellement. Cependant, elle la comprenait. Setsuna cru pouvoir toucher le ciel du bout des doigts et voilà qu'elle était tombée dans un gouffre sombre, sans fond. Sans pouvoir un jour espérer revoir la lumière du jour avec un autre sentiment que la peine.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la rupture et pourtant, Setsuna avait l'impression de vivre une seule même longue journée. Elle avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Enfin, vivre n'était pas le terme exact. Vivre est définie par exister, or Setsuna n'avait pas la sensation d'exister. L'envie de manger, dormir, sortir lui était devenue obsolète. Emiko avait beau la surveiller au grain nuit et jour, Setsuna avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa frêle silhouette.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Hideto, les choses n'étaient guères mieux. Certes, il semblait sourire, travailler joyeusement et bien s'occuper de son enfant, au fond, le vrai Hideto avait disparu. Il était redevenu Hyde, ce chanteur qui semblait indifférent du regard des autres et qui ne vivait que pour son travail.

Progressivement, la presse sembla oublier le scandale et la vie reprit son cours.

Une autre semaine s'écoula mais Setsuna resta dans le même état de léthargie. Bien évidemment Emiko ne put rester éternellement chez elle mais prit soin de passer des coups de fil à heure régulier comme pour la surveiller à distance. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours défilait, Setsuna voulut s'isoler. Elle joua donc la comédie, feintait d'aller mieux et arrivait presque à rire naturellement.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux Set-chan, fit Emiko à l'autre bout du téléphone, vraiment.

Le soulagement dans la voix d'Emiko était si perceptible que Setsuna se sentit honteuse de s'être trop longtemps appuyé sur elle. Dorénavant, elle n'aurait plus à la supporter.

- Vous, vous ne venez pas souvent ici, hein ?  
Setsuna releva la tête de son verre et observa le barman.  
-Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde même, poursuivit-il.

Setsuna ne répondit rien et porta le verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui fit un drôle d'effet dans la gorge. Elle avait envie de tousser mais se reteint. À la place, elle bu le verre d'une traite et la tête lui tourna. Elle commença même à avoir un peu chaud. Au bout du troisième verre, elle ne se souvint plus où elle était.

Par chance, le barman était un homme qui se souciait de ses clients. Ainsi, il appela un taxi pour Setsuna et regarda ses papiers afin de pouvoir donner l'adresse de sa résidence au chauffeur. Une fois chez elle, Setsuna s'écroula dans sur lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Au matin, un violent mal de tête la cerna et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que la douleur s'estompe durant la journée.

Mais en un sens, elle était contente. La veille, elle avait réussi à ne plus penser à Hideto. L'alcool l'avait plongé dans une espèce d'euphorie qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis des années. Le soir, lorsque le mal de tête se dissipa, elle retourna au bar et recommanda la même chose. Progressivement, elle devint une habituée du bar. Cependant, avec le temps, le whisky ne lui fit plus grand-chose, si ce n'est un mal de tête constant. Il lui fallait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, qui lui ferait tout oublier.

-Vous avez de l'eau-de-vie, Daiki-san ?  
Le barman qui essayait un verre laissa son geste en suspend et lança un regard sévère à Setsuna.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, j'espère ?  
Au fil du temps, Setsuna et Daiki étaient devenue en quelques sortes des amis et le barman prenait toujours soin à ce que Setsuna ne fasse pas trop d'excès.  
-Je suis très sérieuse.  
Le barman soupira, prit un autre verre, l'essuya tout en disant :  
-Je ne vous servirais pas ça.

Furieuse, Setsuna sortit rapidement du bar non sans bousculer quelques clients._Il doit bien avoir un combini dans le coin_, pensa-t-elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dénicha un supermarché ouvert à toute heure et fonça dans le rayon des vins. Une fois à la caisse, la vendeuse regarda d'un œil septique Setsuna.

-Je compte faire des cerises à l'eau-de-vie, mentit Setsuna pour dissuader le doute qui semait en la caissière.

En haussant les épaules, la vendeuse lui rendit la monnaie et Setsuna s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira de soulagement en contemplant son achat. Elle ouvrit la bouteille, hésita à prendre un verre puis finalement bu l'alcool au goulot.

Instantanément, le liquide lui brûla gorge. Une sensation d'hébétude l'envahit avant qu'elle ne sente son corps s'écrouler au sol. Et tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, le barman se trouvait devant son immeuble. N'étant pas tranquille de la savoir acheter de l'alcool à tout va à cette heure-ci, il l'avait suivit. Devant la résidence, il attendit que l'un des habitants compose le code pour rentrer puis il s'engouffra dans les couloirs jusqu'au troisième étage. C'est essoufflé qu'il tambourina contre la porte d'entrée de Setsuna.

-Setsuna-san ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
Aucune réponse. Daiki redoubla d'ardeur contre la porte provoquant un raffut qui ameuta les voisins.  
-Ça ne va pas de faire autant de bruits ainsi ? cracha un homme assez rondouillard en pyjama, sortant de chez lui. Il y en a qui dorment !  
Derrière, sa femme hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur en jaugeant Daiki.  
-C'est Okada-san. Elle a un problème, se justifia Daiki.  
Les voisins ne réagirent guère.  
-Elle a prit de l'eau-de-vie ! poursuivit le barman.  
Un blanc passa, le temps que le voisin analyse la situation puis soudainement, il fonça droit sur la porte d'entré de Setsuna, brisant la serrure. Rapidement, Daiki s'engouffra dans l'appartement et découvrit le corps inanimé de Setsuna.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il horrifié.  
La respiration de Setsuna était faible et elle semblait ne plus être consciente. Rapidement, le barman la positionna sur le côté avant de s'époumoner :  
-Appelez les urgences !

-Votre week-end s'est bien passé ? demanda Megumi tandis qu'elle aidait Hiroki à mettre son manteau.  
-Très bien, fit Hideto d'une voix enjouée. C'est dingue comme ça passe vite.  
Le portable du chanteur sonna et ce dernier hésita de décroché par politesse envers Megumi.  
-Vas-y, lui murmura-t-elle en souriant, c'est peut-être important.  
Il s'éclipsa rapidement et regarda le numéro qui lui était inconnu. Après un moment de doute, il décrocha.

-Allo ?  
-H... Hideto ?

Instantanément, des frissons parcoururent entièrement le corps d'Hideto. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Emiko bien évidemment mais le timbre de voix l'inquiétait grandement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un bruit de reniflement se fit à l'autre bout du portable.

-Oui ? répondit le chanteur la gorge serrée.  
-C'est Setsuna...  
Hideto entendit un sanglot étouffer et il eut besoin de s'accrocher au plan de travail pour ne pas flancher. _Non. Pas ça. Je vous en prie, pas ça._  
-Elle... est... elle est à l'hôpital.  
-Elle va bien ? demanda Hideto d'une voix mal contrôlé.  
-Elle fait un coma éthylique, répondit Emiko en larmes. Il faut que tu viennes.

D'un coup, c'est comme si Hideto n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait que le visage de Setsuna flotter devant lui. Deux fois, il respira profondément pour se calmer mais rien à faire, il frôlait l'hystérie. Sans prendre la peine de prévenir de se qu'il comptait faire, Hideto raccrocha. Il fonça dans l'entrée sous le regard étonnée de Megumi. Tant bien que mal il tenta de sembler serein mais Megumi vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital, dit Hideto d'une voix blanche pour ne pas inquiéter.

Megumi hocha la tête avec un air désolé et s'éclipsa avec Hiroki. Hideto enfila la première veste qu'il avait sous main ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes puis partit à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Une fois trouvées, il dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pu puis tenta de rester calme pendant qu'il conduisait. Il arriva bien vite à destination et le cœur battant, il demanda à l'accueil où il pouvait voir Setsuna.

-Soins intensifs, deuxième étage, chambre 235, lui répondit la secrétaire le nez collé à l'ordinateur, indifférente.

Hideto se psalmodia les coordonnées pour ne pas les oublier et se retrouva finalement devant un couloir où se trouvait Ken, Emiko ainsi qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, assis un peu plus loin, isolé. Il suivit le regard d'Emiko qui se posait sur une fenêtre donnant sur une chambre. Sans même saluer ses camarades, il se jeta presque sur la vitre et observa horrifiée le triste spectacle.

Setsuna était d'une pâleur effroyable. Son corps était relié à bon nombre de monitorings. Son visage était creusée, bien trop maigre et son torse semblait se lever péniblement sous chaque inspiration d'air. Ses mains étaient tout aussi squelettique et ses yeux malheureusement clos.

-Non, murmura Hideto une boule dans la gorge.  
Vivement, il se retourna, jaugea du regard ses amis puis, en tentant de ravaler ses larmes, il exigea :  
-Je veux tout savoir.


	28. Chapter 27

**SEPTEMBRE 2007**

Assit sur l'un des innombrables sièges en plastique de l'hôpital, Hideto se remettait de ses émotions tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir fumer dans l'instant présent. Après tout, ce que lui avait dit Emiko quelques minutes auparavant avait été dur à encaisser. Hideto n'arrivait décemment pas à croire que Setsuna s'était plongée dans une telle situation par elle-même. D'après les analyses de sang, trois grammes d'alcool circulaient dans ses veines quand on l'avait retrouvée chez elle. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit en vie car son métabolisme était très faible. Et Emiko avait beau se confondre en excuses, lancer un sourire triste et gênée lorsque le chanteur lui répliquait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, le résultat était le même. Setsuna ne se réveillait pas. Un puis deux jours s'écoulèrent et il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est espérer qu'elle se réveille d'elle même.

-D'après son médecin, murmura Emiko, elle est dans un coma de stade deux. Ça signifie qu'elle dort mais qu'il est bon de lui parler pour stimuler son cerveau. Elle a des chances de se réveiller plus vite ainsi.

Ainsi, Hideto passa des journées entières à l'hôpital, négligeant son travail et renonçant à abandonner Setsuna. Parfois, il parlait de tout, de rien. Par moment, il lui posait des questions simples et espérait que Setsuna les entendrait et se réveillerait pour y répondre. De temps à autre, il chantait même. Mais quelques fois, il ne disait rien, se contentant de lui tenir la main.

Une semaine s'écoula, puis une autre, mais l'espoir ne quitta Hideto une seconde. C'était inconcevable qu'elle ne revienne pas. De plus, le chanteur ne se sentait pas seul. Un matin, en se rendant à l'hôpital comme à son habitude, il y découvrit un groupe assez important de personnes dans une tranche d'âges de quinze à trente ans. C'étaient des femmes généralement mais quelques hommes étaient présent aussi. Derrière eux, le sol était orné des centaines de bouquets de fleurs et quelques pancartes étaient posées à côté où y pouvait lire des messages de soutient où des excuses. Bien qu'Hideto ne pu trainer bien longtemps dehors sous peine d'être noyer dans la foule, ce geste le toucha profondément et lorsque le groupe se dissipa, le chanteur ressortit récupérer quelques fleurs et ramassa ce qui semblait être des lettres. Il en lu quelques une à Setsuna et une fois de plus, Hideto était sincèrement touché par l'affection que lui portait ses fans.

Une énième semaine passa, et Hideto ne réduisit en aucun cas ses visites. Régulièrement, des fans venaient devant l'entrée, restaient un petit moment à prier, ou laissaient une trace de soutient puis repartaient. Bientôt, ce phénomène fut médiatisé par le biais de la télé et la semaine suivante, le nombre de fan devant l'hôpital doubla.

-C'est de la folie, disait Hideto en s'adressant à Setsuna. Tu verrais le monde qu'il y a ! Et ils sont tous la pour toi, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche des cheveux de Setsuna derrière son oreille. Alors, soit gentille avec eux. Réveille-toi.

Un petit blanc passa, durant lequel Hideto espérait de toutes ses forces que oui, Setsuna se réveille. Au lieu de ça, un infirmière rentra dans la chambre munie d'un charriot et demanda à Hideto de patienter dans le couloir quelques instants.

-Êtes-vous Daiki-san ?  
Le barman releva la tête de son comptoir et observa amusé l'étrange individu déguisé devant lui.  
-Lui-même, répondit Daiki. Que désirez-vous ?  
-Vous parler.  
Le barman releva un sourcil, perplexe puis porta une main à sa bouche quand l'homme face à lui retira furtivement sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil avant de les remettre.  
-C'est vous qui avez retrouvé Setsuna... cette nuit-là.  
Il y avait une point de jalousie dans la voix d'Hideto et le barman en fut flatté même si ses sentiments envers Setsuna n'était qu'amicaux.  
-En effet, répondit Daiki en astiquant le comptoir.  
-Je voudrais savoir...  
Hideto hésita, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa requête.  
-... comment était-elle, poursuivit-il.  
Daiki immobilisa sa main sur le bar et releva la tête.  
-Vous savez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, comment croyez-vous qu'une femme soit quand elle se retrouve seule ?  
L'intonation avait beau être douce, Hideto eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide et il grimaça._Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?_  
-Elle a donc commencé à venir prendre un verre, un soir dans la semaine, jusqu'à y venir chaque jour...  
Au fur et à mesure que le barman lui racontait l'histoire, Hideto était horrifié. La Setsuna que lui décrivait Daiki ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait bu, manqué de respect, menti. Et tout ceci c'était réellement passé.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit le chanteur en posant les coudes sur le comptoir en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Un ange passa, avant que Daiki murmure d'un ton hésitant :

-Vous vouliez bien faire... je suppose. Comme bon nombre de gens, j'ai vu la presse mais il y a bon nombre d'années que je ne fais plus confiance aux journaux, marmonna-t-il en astiquant inutilement la machine à café. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion des choses. Parfois, quand je vois une célébrité à la télé, je l'envie mais je me rappelle la seconde suivante que le revers de la médaille est d'avoir une vie scruté à chaque seconde. Pour le peu de ce que mes nièces me racontent de vous grâce à internet, dit-il amusé à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres clients, vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime avoir une vie en dehors de... tout ça. Et le fait que la presse se soit un peu trop rapproché de vous, ça vous a forcément agacé et vous avez voulut prendre les meilleures solutions pour votre entourage. La réaction de Setsuna-san a été normale, mais la votre aussi.

Hideto releva doucement la tête, incrédule. Alors, il existait vraiment des gens bons sur cette terre ? Des gens qui ne considéraient pas les artistes comme des bouts de viandes ? Mais comme des êtres-humains ? Le chanteur jaugea du regard Daiki. Il avait la quarantaine tassée mais semblait un peu plus vieux avec ses quelques cheveux gris. Cet homme était vraiment sympathique. Hideto le regarda essuyer avec application un verre et constata qu'il portait une alliance.  
-Quel crétin, grommela Hideto pour lui-même.  
-Vous disiez ? fit le barman.  
-Quelles sont les noms de vos nièces ? demanda Hideto en souriant.

Les bras croisés contre sont torse, les lèvres légèrement pincées, Emiko regardait avec application un petit écran d'ordinateur que le médecin avait tourné dans sa direction.  
-Ici, vous constatez que le rouge est peu présent sur le scanner.  
Emiko opina tout en demandant ce que signifiait le rouge.  
-Ce sont les zones actives du cerveau d'Okada-san.  
Derechef, Emiko opina, l'air contrarié.  
-Ce scanner a été fait lors de son admission dans l'hôpital. Mais maintenant, regardez. Ici, le rouge est pratiquement présent sur tout le cerveau.  
-Ce qui signifie que sont cerveau est plus actif ?  
-Exactement. Ce scanner a été fait ce matin. Il me semble que votre participation régulière au rétablissement d'Okada-san ainsi que celle de Takarai-san y est pour beaucoup.

Un petit bruit strident résonna dans la salle et le médecin consulta ce qui semblait être un bipper. Il salua vivement Emiko avant de quitter la chambre. Emiko décrocha son regard des scans et tourna sa tête vers le visage endormi de son amie. Setsuna avait à peine changé. Ses joues avait beau être moins creuse, elle avait toujours le teint pâle comme la neige. Un bip agacent sonnait à intervalle régulier tandis qu'une courbe se formait sur l'un des monitorings, montrant le cœur de Setsuna battre de manière correcte.

-Tout va très bien, murmura Emiko en s'adressant à elle, alors pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux ?

Debout, en équilibre très instable sur un tabouret, Hideto tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper un paquet de feuille bien trop haut sur l'étagère de la penderie. Même si son projet de former un groupe avec son guitariste avait été ralenti par l'accident de Setsuna, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublié que K.A.Z comptait sur lui. Ainsi, Hideto était à la recherche d'un fichu contact qui s'était noyé dans ce tas de feuille. Il devait le lui faxer pour le lendemain matin et malheureusement, la feuille semblait introuvable.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Hideto en fronçant les sourcils.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il perdit l'équilibre. S'étant accroché au premier objet venu pour ne pas tomber, c'est l'étagère entière qui s'écroula sur le chanteur. Un peu sonné, il se releva lentement, soulevant fébrilement les divers objets pour en former un petit tas. Tout en faisant du tri, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un objet sur lequel il n'avait pas posé les yeux depuis des années. L'écrin recouvert d'un velours noir ne semblait avoir en aucun cas vieillit, tandis que les souvenirs du chanteur refaisant soudainement surface.

_Alors qu'Hideto venait tout juste de poster la lettre, il se demandait comment se déroulerait son futur si Setsuna la rejoindrait à Tokyo le mardi suivant. Peut-être qu'en le voyant à la gare, elle se rendrait compte que le chanteur lui avait terriblement manqué et elle tomberait amoureuse de lui ? Il secoua la tête, se sentant bien idiot d'avoir eut une telle pensée. Puis les paroles que son ami Testuya lui avait prononcées quelques heures auparavant lui revinrent en tête. « Garder une relation à distance n'est pas facile. Mais cette fille s'accroche. Il y a du blanc dans le tableau noir. » Soudainement, Hideto cessa de marcher, réfléchissant à toute allure. Et si Tetsuya avait raison ? Si, les sentiments d'Hideto étaient réciproques et que sa relation avec Setsuna n'en soit que plus forte ?_

Le chanteur sourit, nostalgique, se trouvant assez téméraire d'être entré dans la première bijouterie venu pour essayer d'acheter la plus couteuse bague de fiançailles à cet âge si peu avancé. Vingt-sept ans. Vingt-sept ans et Hideto avait déjà imaginé son avenir avec Setsuna.

Doucement, le chanteur ouvrit l'écrin qui grinça imperceptiblement. La bague était bien là. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tel que la vendeuse l'avait enfoncé dans la soie bleutée. L'or blanc et les diamants de saphir noir brillaient encore furieusement. Du bout des doigts, le chanteur caressa les diamants, vaguement contrarié à l'idée que ce bijou ait été oublié durant une dizaine d'années. Mais Hideto ne pouvait pas regretté. Son fils était l'une de choses les plus merveilleuse qui lui été arrivé et bien que cela le bouleversait de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus tôt avec Setsuna, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop triste. D'un geste sec, il referma l'écrin puis se releva en marmonnant pour lui-même qu'il rangerait le reste plus tard. Tout en enfonçant la boite au fond de sa poche, il chercha du regard ses cigarettes et ses clefs de voiture, puis, prit la direction de l'hôpital.


	29. Chapter 28

**SEPTEMBRE 2007**

_Ai-je réellement mérité ça ?_ se demanda Hideto en sortant de l'hôpital bredouille. Quand le chanteur était arrivé à destination, la nuit était bien avancée et l'infirmière lui avait précisé d'un ton sec que les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis un bon moment. Passant ses nerfs sur un malheureux caillou sur le parking, il s'alluma une cigarette tout en regrettant de ne pas être venu plus tôt. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il voulait donner cette bague à Setsuna. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Qu'à son réveille, il soit présent en quelque sorte.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sort sembla s'acharné contre lui le jour suivant. Il devait absolument retrouver son contrat et chercher ce fichue papier dans son appartement lui avait pris la journée entière. À bout de force, tandis que l'assourdissant bruit du fax résonnait dans la pièce, Hideto se jura que le lendemain, il passerait la journée à l'hôpital. Il n'aimait pas être trop loin de Setsuna. Il avait la sensation de rater chaque progrès qu'elle faisait durant sa convalescence. Emiko avait beau lui rapporter son état par téléphone, cela n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il la voie de ses propres yeux.

Comme il se l'était promis la veille, il vint à l'hôpital dès le matin. Cependant, quand il monta aux soins intensifs, tout le service semblait bien agité. Alors qu'Hideto avança vers la chambre de Setsuna, il constata horrifié que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les stores de la vitre étaient abaissés et la porte close. Demandant ce qui ce passait au premier interne venu, ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix lasse que Setsuna s'était réveillée la nuit dernière.

-Puis-je la voir ? demanda Hideto, sentant son cœur battre aussi vite que celui d'un colibri.

Après un coup d'œil sur un bloc-notes, l'interne releva la tête gêné et répondit par la négation, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait recevoir aucune visite puis partit rapidement, son bipper à la main. C'est ébahi qu'Hideto vit Emiko sortir de la chambre, le visage crispé mais néanmoins plus détendue. Soudain, le chanteur eut la sensation de sentir son cœur se fendre en deux. _Aurait-elle demandé à ne pas me voir ?_ Sous le choc, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui tel un automate. Une semaine s'écoula où le chanteur se noya dans le travaille avec son guitariste, tentant d'oublier un peu ce douloureux épisode de l'hôpital.

Mais K.A.Z n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais le guitariste était de ces gens qui n'osaient pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. Les deux amis avait beau être proche, K.A.Z ne se permit pas d'être indiscret et Hideto plongea alors dans un état second. C'est à l'approche d'Halloween que les choses évoluèrent. Voulant prendre naturellement des nouvelles de son ami, Tetsuya rendit visite à Hideto à l'improviste un soir. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es comme ça depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? siffla le bassiste en ôtant sa veste.  
-D'accord. Je ne le dirais pas, fit Hideto indifférent.

Un blanc s'installa le temps que le chanteur s'allume une cigarette puis Tetsuya ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il soucieux en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
-Rien, marmonna Hideto en tapant frénétiquement sur sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre, adossé au mur.  
-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?  
-Mais je te parle Tet-chan, répondit Hideto agacé. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé justement.  
La voix du chanteur se brisa vers la fin de sa révélation. Le bassiste, pencha sur buste en avant, encourageant son ami à poursuivre.  
-Je suis allé à l'hôpital et j'ai appris qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la nuit. J'ai voulue la voir, mais apparemment... ce n'était pas réciproque.  
Le bassiste hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant, puis soudain, la raison lui sembla bien évidente.  
-J'ai appris par Ken qu'elle avait quitté l'établissement depuis un petit moment, commenta Tetsuya. Va la voir et discutez.  
À ces mots, Hideto toussa, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette.  
-Ce n'est plus nécessaire, répondit-il sombrement. J'ai compris que c'était fini.

Tetsuya se releva brusquement, prit la cigarette du chanteur, l'écrasa violement dans le cendrier avant de serrer fortement Hideto par les épaules.

-Hideto Takarai, tu n'as absolument rien compris. Penses-tu qu'elle sait dans quel état tu es actuellement ? Que cette rupture n'était nécessaire que pour sa protection ? Que tu as été là durant tous ces jours à l'hôpital ?  
-Non je...  
-Alors va la voir.  
-Mais elle ne veux plus...  
-Mais tu es abruti par la peur ma parole ! s'exclama Tetsuya en levant les bras au ciel. Crois-tu qu'elle souhaiterait ne plus te voir si elle savait tes vrais sentiments ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne veut plus te voir car elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas, idiot !

Soudain, la vérité frappa au visage du chanteur.

-Maintenant, va la voir, lui ordonna le bassiste.

Après avoir furtivement remercié Tetsuya, Hideto se hâta de quitter et l'immeuble et s'engouffra vivement dans la voiture, dans la nuit noir. Quand il arriva devant la résidence, la lumière était encore allumée à la fenêtre de Setsuna et par chance, Hideto se souvint encore du code d'accès. Le portail franchi, jamais il n'avait monté des escaliers aussi vite et il du se courber en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois la respiration plus stable, Hideto avança d'un pas lent le long du couloir puis se posa devant la porte. _Ne te dégonfle pas_, s'ordonna-t-il tandis que l'adrénaline affluait dans son sang. Après avoir laisser en suspend son geste durant plusieurs minutes, il tapa à la porte.

Setsuna ne trouvait pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle était hantée par ses songes, ses souvenirs, ses peurs. Tandis qu'elle se mit en position fœtale dans son canapé afin de trouver un certain réconfort, sa respiration se fit haletante. Mais elle voulait être forte cette fois, elle voulait tenir. Elle résista à l'envie de retourner au bar ou au combini et étouffa ses gémissements d'angoisse dans un malheureux coussin. Progressivement, la fatigue la gagna et elle sombra dans une sorte de torpeur, la lumière toujours en marche. Tandis que son subconscient la plongea progressivement dans les limbes, elle fut brutalement ramener à la réalité en entendant sa porte toquer. Elle se releva doucement et consulta son horloge. _Onze heures du soir. Qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ?_ se demanda-t-elle méfiante. Sans faire de bruit, elle avança vers l'entrée puis identifia son visiteur par le judas. À peine avait-elle reconnu Hideto qu'elle eut tout juste le temps de porter son poing à sa bouche pour se retenir de crier. Sans prévenir, les larmes sortirent d'elles même tandis que Setsuna se laissa glisser contre les parois de la porte, silencieuse. Elle arrivait même à sentir cette odeur de tabac froid à la menthe.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Setsuna tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme afin d'entendre le bruit de pas s'éloigner du seuil. Mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, elle entendit un léger soupir puis un son creux, comme si le chanteur s'était lui aussi assit de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Setsuna, murmura Hideto, je dois te parler.

Setsuna ne répondit rien tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.  
-Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas me voir, poursuivit le chanteur, mais j'espère que tu voudras bien m'écouter.  
Derrière la porte, Hideto tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il décida toute de même de continuer.  
-Je sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très agile avec les gens autour de moi. Je parle trop vite, prends certaines décisions trop hâtivement sans trop réfléchir sur les conséquences plus tard. Mais... cette fois, je voulais bien faire.

Setsuna releva sa tête de ses genoux et regarda ses mains, ses demandant si ses ongles seraient capable de lui trancher l'épiderme alors que de l'autre côté, le chanteur espérait vainement entendre sa voix. Une réponse. Une question. Mais le silence persistait.

-Je n'ai jamais voulut que tout ceci se termine ainsi, murmura le chanteur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé te laisser un jour. C'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire.  
Setsuna se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblaient interminables pour Hideto, il entendit finalement :  
-Pourquoi ?  
En écoutant la voix de Setsuna, Hideto sentit comme une décharge électrique déferler en lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps ! Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il répondit :  
-C'était pour toi. Je voulais te protéger de tout ça.  
-Pourquoi ? insista Setsuna. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça en réalité ? C'était pour ta bonne conscience ? Pour avoir la paix ? débita-t-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle pendant que ses ongles marquaient des croissants mauves dans ses paumes.  
-Bien sûre que non, répliqua Hideto blessé de savoir que Setsuna croyait qu'elle comptait si peu à ses yeux.  
-Alors pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Les larmes glissaient le long de son cou avant de venir se briser au sol. Tant d'émotions contradictoires la secouaient de toute part. Elle avait envie qu'il parte, qu'elle puisse l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Mais une autre partie d'elle, si infime soit-elle, espérait vainement qu'en réalité, il l'aimait. Mais sa nature pessimiste la rendait aveugle de tout bon discernement. Elle crut alors perdre raison quand elle entendit :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Setsuna ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, trop médusée pour réagir l'instant suivant. Elle croyait être devenue folle. Son imagination avait voulut sauver son esprit. Elle était tellement abasourdit qu'elle ne remarqua pas que de l'autre côté de la porte, son visiteur avait disparu, prenant ce long silence pour réponse. Puis soudain, ce fut comme si les engrenages dans le cerveau de Setsuna se mit en marche à pleine puissances. Elle se releva vivement –si vivement qu'elle du prendre appui contre le mur avant d'être stabilisée- puis d'un geste saccadé, ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Le couloir était vide, invariablement vide. Baissant les yeux de déception, elle aperçu un petit objet noir sur son paillasson. Fébrilement, elle le prit dans la main et ouvrit l'écrin noir. À la vu de la bague, elle avait l'impression de se prendre un coup dans le ventre.

-Non, murmura-t-elle paniquée.

_Je ne peux pas le perdre une seconde fois_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle dévala les escaliers sans avoir prit le temps de fermer sa porte ou mettre un manteau. L'air était froid dehors et la rue déserte. Il fut alors très facile de repérer la silhouette du chanteur au loin. Plus décidée que jamais, elle courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut jamais fait puis encercla de ses faible bras le torse du chanteur.

-Hideto, chuchota-t-elle en plaquant son front contre son dos.  
Elle souffla péniblement du à sa course puis avoua d'une petite voix.  
-Moi aussi.

Profitant que la rue soit inoccupée, le chanteur retira vivement ses lunettes et son écharpe avant de se retourner vers Setsuna pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses joues striées de larmes étaient rougies pas le froid ambiant mais son visage semblait montrer une certaine assurance. Elle souriait. Comme si Hideto avait peur que tout ceci soit un mirage, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Tout ceci était réel. Profitant désormais de l'instant présent, Hideto l'embrassa longuement, tandis que cette dernière passa ses mains autour du cou du chanteur, la bague d'or blanc au doigt.


	30. Epilogue

**DECEMBRE 2012**

Une fois de plus, la sonnerie résonna dans le classieux appartement qui se situait au cœur de Tokyo. Avec un certain empressement, une femme que le temps n'avait pas réussie à vieillir s'hâta d'aller ouvrir. Un joyeux concert d'exclamation résonna dans le corridor. Certes, ils avaient bien prévu de se voir ce soir-là, mais chacun étaient heureux de se rassembler pour fêter le nouvel an ensemble.

-On est désolé d'être en retard, murmura Emiko, mais Hatsue s'est blessée à la jambe au dernier moment.  
Setsuna posa son regarda sur sa filleule qui tenait par la main son frère jumeaux, Kanon.  
-Ils couraient l'un après l'autre, précisa Ken d'un air désolé.  
Setsuna hocha la tête en murmurant que ce n'était rien puis proposa ses invités de rejoindre le salon où se trouvaient déjà Tetsuya avec Ayana ainsi que Yukihiro avant de regagner la cuisine. À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle sentait les effluves de nourriture.  
-Hiroki ? demanda Setsuna d'une voix douce.  
Le garçon releva la tête et cessa de touiller un instant le plat avec les baguettes.  
-Oui ?  
-Hatsue et Kanon sont là, dit-elle en souriant. Tu peux t'arrêter mon grand, tu as fait du bon travail, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Hiroki hocha la tête, quitta les fourneaux pour s'empresser de retrouver ses petits amis. _Comme il grandit vite_, pensa-t-elle en préparant le reste du repas, totalement attendri. Et tandis que son esprit s'évadait tout en surveillant le temps de cuisson, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle n'eut nullement besoin de se retourner pour identifier la personne qui l'enlaçait. L'odeur, la manière dont il posait son menton sur son épaule. Tout ça lui était bien trop familier pour l'oublier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hideto comme un enfant qui attendrait désespérément qu'on lui rende son bien.  
-Ça ne se voit donc pas ? répliqua Setsuna en riant.  
-Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ? Tout le monde t'attend, dit-il en glissant ses lèvres contre le cou de sa bien-aimée.  
-Mais le repas...  
-Ça peu bien attendre un peu non ? la coupa Hideto en lui lançant un regard suppliant.  
-Très bien, murmura Setsuna en rendant les armes.

Le salon avait beau être grand, on avait l'impression que l'espace s'était réduit dès que Setsuna et Hideto avait rejoins leurs invités.

La soirée était agréable. Une playlist quelconque résonnait ou chacun y trouverait son bonheur en musique de fond. Des plats typiques de fin d'année et du champagne étaient servis. Ça parlait de leurs carrières, de leurs projets et des vieux souvenirs. Ça riait beaucoup aussi, y compris les enfants qui s'amusaient à se chamailler gentiment.

À minuit, un brouhaha assourdissant résonna dans tout Tokyo. Des pétards et des feu d'artifices éclataient dans les rues tandis que chacun se souhait une bonne année.

Setsuna regarda tour à tour émue les personnes présentes dans la salle. Tout le monde était là, souriant. Ils n'étaient que des amis, des collègues, mais en réalité, c'était comme une grande famille. Setsuna avait trouvé sa famille. Si dans le passé elle n'avait que trop souffert d'une solitude et d'une mort omniprésente, elle vivait désormais entourée de ce qu'elle aimait et réciproquement. Elle vivait.

**FIN**


End file.
